Protection 2
by Sumaru97Cindy
Summary: Suite de Protection. L'équipe doit, une nouvelle fois, faire face aux menaces que représentent les Inhumains mal attentionnés. Et si Hydra s'incrustait, causant toujours plus de problèmes ? Centré Philinda. Mais présence de FitzSimmons et StaticQuake.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Histoire alternative, ce situant fin saison 3 pour le contexte. Hive n'est pas présent en tant que tel dans cette histoire. Cette fanfiction est la suite de_ _Protection_ _, donc reste dans le même "principe"._

Les Inhumans...

Pour certains, c'est un problème majeur, auquel il faut immédiatement faire face. Un signe, qui marquerait la fin de l'humanité telle que nous la connaissons. Pour d'autres, c'est un tournant dans l'histoire de la terre, une page qui se tourne, faisant place à une autre encore vierge.

Hydra a été fondée sur la conviction que l'humanité faisait un mauvais usage de la liberté. Elle devait donc y renoncer de son plein gré. Quoi de mieux que la terreur et le chaos pour arriver à un tel choix ? Les anges bleus, tombés du ciel, apportant la solution sur un plateau d'argent, étaient-ils le salut de l'humanité ? Hydra a donc prospéré avec l'espoir qu'un jour, l'Homme ne puisse avoir d'autres choix que d'accepter le changement nécessaire à leur évolution.

Ils ne semblent cependant pas prêts à l'accepter, car il est le propre de l'Homme, que de vouloir résister...

 _Base du SHIELD :_

Une matinée normale à la base, pour peu que « normale » puisse faire partie de leur vocabulaire.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que May et Coulson avaient sauté le pas, pour enfin se mettre ensemble. L'équipe aussi avait quelque peu évolué, puisque Lincoln avait rejoint les rangs. N'étant pas si indifférent au charme de Daisy, ils avaient finit par s'embrasser. Leur relation n'était pas officielle, mais toute l'équipe se doutait bien de quelque chose... Il faut dire qu'après le départ de Bobbi et Hunter, ils devaient s'occuper pour ne plus penser au sacrifice douloureux qu'avaient dut faire leurs deux camarades.

Peu importe les événements passés, ils étaient tous au boulot ou en train de s'entraîner. Enfin, presque tous : Coulson était dans son bureau, écoutant tant bien que mal ce que le général Talbot lui racontait en visioconférence. Mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers la personne se trouvant à ses côtés, son bras droit, la femme qu'il aimait : l'Agent May.

Coulson n'avait qu'une hâte, finir cette réunion des plus ennuyeuse pour se retrouver seul avec elle. Ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis quelques jours maintenant, dut à l'augmentation considérable de leur travail ces derniers temps. Le directeur pouvait remercier le problème Inhumain et Hydra pour cela.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Talbot mit fin à la discussion assez rapidement, lui permettant enfin de souffler. Coulson se retourna vers Melinda qui feuilletait un dossier sur lequel le général voulait se pencher.

May - « Il y en a de plus en plus. » Dit-elle d'un air désespéré.

Coulson - « De quoi ? » Répondit spontanément le directeur. N'ayant d'yeux que pour elle, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

May - « Des Inhumains. Phil, tu suis ou pas ? »

Coulson - « Oui, excuse-moi … Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ? » Dit-il, s'avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Avec les événements, on n'a pas vraiment eut beaucoup de temps pour nous. »

May - « C'est le prix à payer, surtout pour le directeur du SHIELD. »

Cela dit, ils finirent tout de même par s'embrasser tendrement. Après tout, ils avaient attendus près de trente ans, avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Pour cause, le protocole du SHIELD ne permettait pas de fricoter entre partenaires. Cependant, de nos jours, Coulson en était le directeur, un dirigeant bien plus tolérant que ne l'était Fury.

Coulson - « C'est vrai, mais on en reste pas moins des Hommes. Le monde peut se passer du directeur pour une heure. » Avoua-t-il, posant son front sur celui de May.

Cette dernière fit valser le dossier qu'elle tenait, lui permettant d'avoir les mains libres pour attraper le cou de Coulson. Il fallait bien avouer que malgré ses beaux discours, elle avait du mal à résister aux avances de son partenaire. Phil s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, la poussant contre son bureau, ils ne se décollaient plus. Leur enlacement ne finissait pas, Coulson la souleva pour la poser sur son bureau, toujours en l'embrassant. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, et enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

May - « On ne devrait pas faire ça … »

Coulson - « Quoi ? S'embrasser sur mon bureau ? » Répondit-il, toujours respirant son odeur qui le réconfortait, dans ces temps difficiles. La présence de May à ses côtés était un atout et un soutien indéniable pour lui. Il avait la responsabilité de beaucoup de choses, ce qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

May - « Phil, on a du travail. »

Coulson - « Juste une petite pause. »

Malheureusement, la petite pause ne dura guère longtemps, puisque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître Fitz et Simmons, l'air gênés par la scène qui se tenait devant eux.

Simmons - « Monsieur, je … euh … »

Même si May et Coulson avaient eu le temps de se séparer au mouvement suspecte de la poignée de porte. Melinda était néanmoins assise sur le bureau du directeur et ce dernier se trouvait quand même extrêmement proche d'elle. Ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils faisaient à ce moment précis.

Coulson - « Oui, Jemma ? »

Simmons - « Désolé de vous déranger, mais on a un souci avec des vidéos de surveillance. »

Coulson - « Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » Questionna-t-il, alors que May descendait du bureau.

Simmons - « Je pense que vous aimeriez voir ça ! »

Coulson - « Très bien, j'arrive. » Dit-il, peu enchanté.

Le duo scientifique quitta la pièce, non sans un petit sourire de coin de lèvre. Après tout, ils avaient surpris le Directeur et la Cavalry ensemble sur un bureau.

Coulson se retourna vers May, souriant légèrement, mais sentant venir des représailles :

May - « La prochaine fois que tu veux faire une pause, ferme la porte à clef. » Dit-elle avec son habituel air blasé.

Dans le labo, Fitz et Simmons retournèrent à leur poste en attendant que Coulson daigne venir prendre connaissance du problème. Quand Daisy et Mack aperçurent les scientifiques arborant un énorme sourire, ils voulurent en savoir plus.

Daisy - « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire les gars ? »

Fitz - « Et bien tu n'a pas vu ce sur quoi on vient de tomber ! »

Mack - « Quoi ? Coulson jouant avec la Lola miniature ? »

Simmons - « Mieux que ça ! On les a surpris à deux doigts de … »

Daisy - « Quoi ? »

Fitz - « May et Coulson. »

Mack - « Pardon ?! »

Fitz - « On a rien vu cependant, May était assise sur son bureau et Coulson pas très loin d'elle. »

Daisy - « C'est pas vrai ! » Dit-elle, en rigolant.

Simmons - « Ils ont du nous entendre arriver, donc ça c'est arrêté là, mais … »

Coulson - « Vous en revanche, vous ne nous avez pas entendu arriver ! » La coupa-t-il.

Quand Simmons se retourna en direction de Coulson, elle se sentie gênée d'être prise en train de divulguer l'information. Cependant elle se rendit compte que ce n'était finalement pas si grave, à la vue de May qui contre toute attente, n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

Coulson - « Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, je peux savoir pourquoi on m'a fait descendre ? »

Simmons - « Tout de suite. » Dit-elle, invitant ses collègues à regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Alors c'est une vidéo de la prison où le SHIELD envoie ses pire criminels depuis sa chute. »

Coulson - « Ok, voyons ça. »

Simmons appuya sur la touche _Play_ et toute l'équipe put constater le problème : On pouvait clairement y voir un prisonnier marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs de la prison. Les gardes étaient tous miraculeusement endormis, laissant alors libre accès à cet individu pour s'échapper sans le moindre problème.

Fitz - « Ça vient juste de se produire. Aucune alarme n'a été déclenchée. Et pas de trace du prisonnier depuis cette vidéo, il s'est volatilisé. »

May - « Il n'a pas pu faire ça seul, quelqu'un l'a aidé ? »

Simmons - « Si c'est le cas, on en a aucune preuve. Et les gardiens ne se souviennent de rien. »

Mack - « C'est impossible. »

Daisy - « Ou Inhumain ? »

Coulson - « On connaît l'identité de l'évadé ? »

Fitz - « Justement, et vous n'allez pas aimer. »

Simmons - « C'est Spiritus, l'Inhumain qui a voulu faire sauter les sous-sols de New York et faire porter le chapeau au SHIELD. »

Coulson - « Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, encore lui. »

Daisy - « On a un plus gros problème, Spiritus lit dans les pensées. Il n'a pas la capacité de neutraliser des gardes armés. »

May - « Il a dut bénéficier d'une aide extérieure. »

Coulson - « On doit trouver qui a fait libérer ce psychopathe et pourquoi ! Daisy et May, vous accompagnez Fitz et Simmons à la prison pour prendre connaissance de tous les détails. Mack, tu mets au courant Lincoln, s'il s'agit d'Inhumains inconnus, il est le mieux placé pour nous aider. Exécution ! »

Sans perdre de temps, ils se mirent tous au boulot. Alors que Mack s'empressa de chercher Lincoln, de leur côté Daisy, May, Fitz et Simmons montèrent dans un quinjet, direction le centre pénitentiaire. Étant la seule pilote de l'équipe, May prit les commandes. Au bout de dix minutes de vols, Daisy, ne tenant plus en place depuis la révélation de Simmons, s'installa aux côtés de son amie, ne la lâchant pas du regard dans le but de la faire craquer. May ne s'aperçue pas tout de suite du regard insistant de l'Inhumaine, elle finie cependant par tourner la tête dans sa direction.

May - « Un problème ? »

Daisy - « Non. »

May leva un sourcil, sachant pertinemment que sa partenaire voulait quelque chose. « Tu vas bien ? »

Daisy - « Ha ha, à toi de me dire ça ? » Dit-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

May - « De quoi tu parles ? »

Daisy - « Allez, avoue, tu t'éclates bien avec Coulson ? » Sourit-elle, contente pour eux.

May leva les yeux au ciel. « On sort ensemble, tu dois donc bien t'en douter. Si c'est par rapport à ce qu'ont dit Fitz et Simmons, il ne s'est rien passé ! »

Daisy - « Mais s'ils n'avaient pas ouvert la porte, si ? »

May foudroya l'Inhumaine du regard. « Dis-moi, est-ce que je t'en pose des questions à propos de tes activités avec Lincoln ? »

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas tord, Daisy ne dit plus rien, ne voulant pas se justifier à son tour. May avait raison, même si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle savait toujours répondre ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait le don de piquer là ou ça faisait mal. Un talent qui ne laissait pas Daisy, et le reste de l'équipe, indifférent et qu'ils enviaient volontiers.

A la base, Mack venait tout juste de montrer la vidéo de surveillance à Lincoln. Ce dernier restait perplexe, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça.

Mack - « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Lincoln - « C'est particulier, on ne voit pas grand chose finalement. D'après ce que tu m'as dit de Spiritus, il serait incapable de faire ça tout seul. Il est clair qu'il a bénéficié d'une aide. »

Mack - « Un Inhumain ? »

Lincoln - « C'est fort probable. Mais quoi que ce soit, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. »

L'équipe arriva finalement à la prison, Fitz et Simmons avaient demandé à examiner les gardiens qui se trouvaient endormis sur le sol dans la vidéo. De leur côté, May et Daisy interrogeaient le directeur du complexe. Malheureusement, il n'en savait pas plus que nos agents. Il était tout aussi surprit et choqué, après tout, ses hommes se sont tous écroulés en même temps, permettant ainsi à Spiritus de sortir de la prison comme si de rien n'était.

Directeur - « Écoutez, j'ai honte de ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à l'ATCU. Je vous demanderai de la discrétion, car si cette affaire s'ébruite, nous risquons un vent de panique au sein de la population. Le monde a déjà ce problème d'aliens à gérer. Si les gens ne peuvent plus se fier aux structures qui séparent déjà les criminels des autres, ce sera le chaos. »

Daisy - « Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes des tombes ! » Dit-elle, un peu contrariée par le terme ''aliens'' utilisé.

Directeur - « Oui, je ne doute pas. » Répondit-il, voyant le visage de marbre de l'agent May. « Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas me permettre un scandale, sinon ma carrière est terminée. Vous devez retrouver ce prisonnier. »

Daisy envoya un coup d'œil à sa partenaire avant de rétorquer : « Et mis-à-part votre petite personne, vous avez des précisions sur son séjour ? Vous savez très bien quel genre de personne c'était, vous l'avez vous même qualifié d'alien. »

Directeur - « Bien sûr, vous me prenez pour qui ? Je n'ai rien noté de particulier, et puis, la nature de sa détention ne vous concerne pas. Votre boulot c'est de retrouver ce psychopathe avant que cela ne se sache ! »

L'impertinence de l'homme commençait à énerver sérieusement les deux femmes. Elles se regardèrent un bref instant avec un regard qui voulait tout dire. Mais voyant que l'interrogatoire n'avançait pas, May prit les choses en mains : Elle attrapa violemment le directeur du pénitencier par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

Directeur - « Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

May - « Ce qu'on voudrait savoir, c'est comment un homme pourtant censé être isolé et surveillé 24 heures/24, s'est échappé d'une prison de haute sécurité comme si c'était journée portes ouvertes ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas voir votre carrière s'effondrer, vous avez tout intérêt à répondre. »

Directeur - « Mais lâchez-moi ! Vous croyez quoi en me menaçant, que vous allez me faire peur ? »

Daisy - « Je vous conseille tout de même de coopérer. Il n'y a pas que votre carrière qui est en jeu. »

Directeur - « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Daisy - « Et bien disons que votre costume risque de ne plus ressortir aussi neuf quand ma partenaire vous aura botté le cul. Alors ? »

Directeur - « Bon, bon, c'est d'accord. Mais vous me promettez que ça ne sortira pas d'ici ? » Demanda-t-il alors que May le lâchait. « Bien, il est vrai qu'on lui avait permit une sortie quotidienne hors de sa cellule durant une heure. »

May - « Pourquoi une telle faveur ? Vous saviez que cela lui avait été refusé. »

Directeur - « Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe dans les prisons, les détenus négocient avec les gardiens, certains même en soudoient pour avoir des avantages. Ici, c'est les pouvoirs de l'Inhumain qui nous intéressaient : il les utilisait pour nous sur certains prisonniers qui cachaient des informations ou des secrets. »

Daisy - « Sauf que ça a finit par se savoir à l'extérieur ? »

Directeur - « Oui, enfin c'est ce que j'en ai déduit. Vous savez, ici on a des assassins, des chefs de gangs, toutes les pires crapules de l'état de New York. Alors sa capacité à lire dans les pensées a permit au gouvernement de connaître ce que les prisonniers n'avaient jamais révélés et des bandes entières sont tombées. Des gangs qui régnaient depuis longtemps sont sous les verrous grâce à ça. Et ma carrière a décollée, je me suis fait un nom et je n'aimerais pas perdre cela. Vous comprenez pourquoi je veux que cela reste un secret ? »

Daisy - « Ça partait peut être d'une bonne idée, mais vous n'avez pas respecté nos consignes pourtant très claires ! Vous avez voulu vous prendre pour dieu en volant trop haut et vous vous êtes brûlé les ailes. »

Le directeur avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, et il en avait honte.

Malgré ces révélations, l'enquête n'avançait pas vraiment. Car même si Spiritus avait bénéficié d'une promenade quotidienne, il n'en restait pas moins prisonnier. Comment avait-il réussi à endormir les gardes et à sortir d'un bâtiment de haute sécurité ? De leur côté, Fitz et Simmons allaient peut être avoir plus de chance.

Les deux scientifiques venaient tout juste de finir d'inspecter la cellule dans laquelle avait séjourné l'Inhumain, mais sans grand résultat.

Simmons - « J'aimerais faire des prises de sang sur les gardiens qui se sont retrouvés inconscients ? »

Gardien - « Bien entendu, nous sommes à votre entière disposition. »

Sur ces mots, elle se mit au travail, prenant un échantillon de sang de chaque gardien présent le jour de l'évasion. Simmons espérait trouver une explication scientifique à cet événement. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient tous dans l'ignorance totale.

May et Daisy rejoignirent le duo scientifique, qui effectuait les prélèvements sanguin.

Simmons - « Hey ! Alors vous avez du nouveau ? »

Daisy - « Non, rien du tout. Le directeur est plus préoccupé par sa propre carrière qu'autre chose. Et vous ? »

Fitz - « Rien non plus. A croire qu'il s'est volatilisé sans laisser de traces. »

Simmons - « Les gardiens n'ont aucun souvenir de comment ils se sont retrouvé à dormir par terre en plein service. C'est pourquoi je leur fait une prise de sang, afin de déterminer s'ils ont été empoisonnés ou sédatés. Quelle que soit la substance qu'ils auraient ingérée, leur organisme en aura encore la trace. »

May - « Bien, mais ne traînons pas ici trop longtemps, on doit à tout prix connaître la vérité. Car quoi qu'il ce soit passé, ça ne présage rien de bon. »

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

De retour à la base, Fitz et Simmons se mirent à examiner les échantillons de sang qu'ils avaient pris sur les gardes. May était partie faire son rapport à Coulson, la situation étant complètement inexplicable, elle se doutait donc déjà de la réaction du directeur. De son côté, Daisy se mit à la recherche de Lincoln. Elle savait où le trouver, il était certainement retourné dans sa chambre afin de profiter du peu de temps libre qu'il possédait. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle constata que c'était effectivement le cas. Il était couché sur son lit, et avait juste relevé la tête au son qu'avait fait la poignée.

Lincoln - « Déjà de retour ? Vous avez appris quelque chose ? » Questionna-t-il, s'asseyant sur son lit.

Daisy - « Pas vraiment, c'était une perte de temps, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. » Dit-elle, s'approchant, avant de l'attraper par le cou et de l'embrasser.

Lincoln - « Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Daisy - « Hmm … Je sais pas, je crois qu'on va attendre les résultats des analyses de Fitz et Simmons. Et en attendant … » Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. « On est libre, toi et moi. »

Lincoln passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'Inhumaine et lui rendit son baiser. À l'instar de May et Coulson, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seul comme ça. Ils voulaient donc rattraper le temps perdu, sans risquer d'être dérangé. Daisy avait fermé la porte à clef.

Deux heures plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie dans le labo, attendant les résultats de Simmons :

Simmons - « Je n'ai relevé aucune anomalie dans le sang des gardiens de la prison. »

Daisy - « Alors on a pas progressé d'un pouce ? »

Fitz - « J'ai bien peur que non. »

Simmons - « Les analyses sont claires, nous n'avons aucune piste potable. Que fait-on maintenant monsieur ? »

Conlson - « On attend. »

Daisy - « Comment ça ? On ne fait rien du tout ? »

Coulson - « On est dans une impasse, il faut laisser le temps faire. Spiritus fera parler de lui, on le cueillera quand il fera un mauvais pas. Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes bloqués. Préparez-vous, il peut agir à tout moment mais en attendant, faites ce que bon vous semble. » Dit-il, non enjoué de laisser cet individu libre d'agir.

Sur ces mots, l'équipe se sépara. Coulson retourna dans son bureau, suivi de près par May, qui l'arrêta avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

May - « Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est la première fois que tu décides de ne rien faire. »

Coulson - « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois vraiment que ça m'enchante de laisser ce psychopathe dans la nature ? » Dit-il entrant finalement dans son bureau. « Le problème c'est qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. On a rien, il s'est complètement volatilisé ! »

May se rapprocha, posant sa main sur son bras. - « Ne pas pouvoir protéger les gens. Ce sentiment d'impuissance qui te dévore de l'intérieur, c'est ce que nous redoutons tous. »

Coulson - « J'ai pris la décision d'attendre, mais, en réalité je ne supporte pas ça. » Avoua-t-il. « Je dois faire des choix difficiles, qui ont des conséquences, comment je suis supposé vivre avec ? »

May - « Parfois, pour faire ce qui est juste, de lourds sacrifices sont nécessaires. Soit tu les acceptes, soit tu t'écroules. »

Coulson - « Comment fais-tu pour supporter tous ça ? »

May eu un léger sourire avant de répondre : « Je gère ma colère autrement. »

Coulson - « Toujours ce ''contrôle'' que tu as ? »

May - « Et bien, parfois perdre le contrôle devient une nécessité. » Dit-elle, avant d'ajouter d'un ton ferme : « Retrouves-moi dans la salle d'entraînement, en tenue. »

Le directeur n'était pas le seul à se morfondre, Fitz et Simmons s'en voulaient en quelque sorte, de n'avoir put trouver d'indices sur l'évasion de Spiritus. Ils s'étaient donc enfermés dans leur labo, travaillant comme à leur habitude, dialoguant via des termes scientifiques incompréhensible pour les non-initiés. Mais c'était leur mode de fonctionnement, et leur moyen de se libérer la tête pour ne plus penser à leur échec.

Finalement, chacun des membres de l'équipe se croyait coupable. Ils devaient donc s'occuper pour ne plus y penser, dans l'attente que Spiritus face parler de lui...

 _Lieu inconnu :_

Spiritus marchait dans un couloir étroit en compagnie de deux hommes armés. Il portait toujours sa tenue de prisonnier, à croire qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de se changer depuis son évasion. Les trois hommes franchirent une porte donnant sur une grande pièce. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le bâtiment dans lequel ils évoluaient était abandonné depuis plusieurs années. Il était peut-être délabré, mais avait le mérite d'être un endroit sûr pour toute activité criminelle. Les deux hommes accompagnant l'Inhumain s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la porte, comme pour la garder. Spiritus avança donc seul, en direction d'un homme brun lui tournant le dos. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui, et voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, Spiritus prit la parole :

Spiritus - « C'est à vous que je dois ma liberté ? » Questionna-t-il. Mais l'homme en face ne répondait pas. Il lui tournait toujours le dos, faisant comme si l'Inhumain n'existait pas. « Eh ! Je vous parle. »

Homme - « Et j'entends. »

Il semblait feuilleter quelque chose d'important, suffisamment pour qu'il ne daigne toujours pas se retourner.

Spiritus - « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Homme - « Est-ce vraiment important ? »

Spiritus - « J'aimerais savoir qui je remercie pour m'avoir fait sortir de prison. »

Homme - « Que les choses soient bien claires ! Vous n'êtes pas libre. » Dit-il, posant ce qu'il avait entre mains. « Vous êtes ici dans un but bien précis, et j'ai besoin de vos pouvoirs. Mais vous le saviez déjà. » Continua-t-il, ayant parfaitement conscience que l'Inhumain avait dut lire dans ses pensées.

Spiritus - « Vous avez conscience que je ne peux lire vos pensées qu'en direct ? Si j'accepte de vous aider, je gagne quoi en retour ? »

Homme - « Ce que vous convoitez depuis que vous êtes passé à travers la brume : La chute du SHIELD ! Si vous acceptez, on y gagnera tous les deux.»

Spiritus - « Vous n'êtes pas Inhumain, pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ? »

Homme - « Ma parole. »

Spiritus - « La parole d'un inconnu ne vaut pas grand chose. »

Homme, souriant - « Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance. Mais demandez-vous ce qui compte le plus à vos yeux. Et je sais que nous voulons la même chose. »

Spiritus - « Tous ce que je veux c'est la vengeance ! »

Homme - « Alors nous sommes deux ... »

Sur ces mots, l'homme se retourna laissant enfin voir son visage, avant d'ajouter :

Ward - « Hail Hydra ! »

 _Base du SHIELD :_

Coulson se demandait ce que May lui réservait, c'est pourquoi après s'être changé, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, constatant que May l'attendait en tenue de sport. Debout sur le tatami, elle fit signe à Coulson de la rejoindre. Ce dernier hésita, avant de se rendre à l'évidence, il lui fallait se défouler. Quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un combat avec sa partenaire de longue date ?

Coulson - « Ça faisait longtemps. » Dit-il en montant sur le tapis, faisant face à son adversaire.

May - « Il est temps de te dérouiller. »

Coulson sourit à ces propos. « Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude. »

May - « Je ne dis jamais rien. »

Coulson - « Ce n'est pas faux. » Sourit-il.

May - « Allez, mets-toi en garde ! »

Sans prévenir, May envoya un coup de poing dans le visage de Coulson. Ce dernier fut étonné par sa rapidité de mouvement et engagea la suite des hostilités. Il riposta avec plusieurs tentatives en se servant de ses poings, sans effet, la Cavalry esquivait absolument toute ses attaques. Au bout de deux minutes d'efforts intenses, le directeur commençait à fatiguer. May profita d'une baisse d'attention de sa part pour effectuer un coup de pied retourné, faisant violemment reculer son adversaire. Coulson souriait, il avait parfaitement conscience de son infériorité. Malgré le fait qu'il prenait une dérouillée, ce petit combat avec elle lui faisait le plus grand bien. Cela avait le mérite de lui faire oublier, durant quelques instants, les responsabilités qui lui pesaient si lourdement sur les épaules. Coulson se repositionna, prêt à mettre à May la branlée qu'elle mérite.

Coulson - « Je ne fais que m'échauffer. »

May - « Dit-il, déjà en sueur ! »

Coulson - « Tu vas voir ! »

Sur ces mots, il se rua vers elle. Son enchaînement de coups avait doublé de vitesse par rapport à tout à l'heure. Ce qui obligea May à redoubler d'efforts pour esquiver les salves de son compagnon. Voulant prouver qu'il n'était pas si rouillé que cela, Coulson effectua à son tour un coup de pied retourné. Impressionnée par sa prestation, May dut esquiver avec un habile salto arrière. Coulson en profita pour la frapper avec son bras droit, mais il se vit bloqué aussitôt. May profita de ce rapprochement pour lui sauter dessus, le faisant tournoyer avant de l'envoyer contre le mur de la salle. Coulson respirait fortement, il était essoufflé et devait trouver un moyen de l'arrêter rapidement car il n'allait plus tenir encore très longtemps. Il sourit, et entreprit de la feinter, avant de la renverser pour qu'elle tombe au sol. May se sentant partir en arrière, entraîna Coulson avec elle dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva couchée sur le dos, avec Coulson sur elle, tous deux nez à nez.

Coulson - « Ah ah ah … Alors, je suis rouillé ? » Dit-il essoufflé comme jamais.

May - « Pas tant que ça. » Répondit-elle, l'attrapant par le cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Coulson - « Merci. Tu avais raison, perdre le contrôle de cette façon, ça peut avoir du bon. »

May - « Et bien, il n'y a pas que ce moyen là, mais c'est un début. »

Coulson sourit aux propos qu'il venait d'entendre. Enfin il se releva avant de tendre sa main en direction de May qui l'attrapa pour se relever à son tour. Même si leur séance de sport lui avait fait du bien, le directeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de lui :

May - « Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasses tant ? »

Coulson - « J'ai toujours peur de perdre le contrôle de la situation au plus mauvais moment. J'aimerai être plus comme toi, c'est pour ça que je peux te faire confiance, tu ne perds jamais de vue tes objectifs. »

May - « C'est juste que je ne veux pas refaire deux fois les mêmes erreurs … Mais ne te méprend pas, personne ne peut gérer ça sans perdre le contrôle de temps en temps. »

Coulson - « Je sais … Le monde était bien plus simple avant. »

May - « La vie suit son cours, et on ne peut pas changer le passé. On doit vivre avec nos choix. »

Coulson - « Ouais … »

Après cette remise en question, et le soutien de May, Coulson se sentait mieux, forcé de constater qu'ils étaient libres de faire ce dont ils avaient envie. Dans l'attente de nouveaux éléments dans leur enquête, Coulson prit sa partenaire des ses bras avant de monter dans son bureau. Cette fois, ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Pendant ce temps, dans le labo, Fitz et Simmons étaient toujours en train de parler science, à chercher le moindre petit détail qui aurait put leur échapper, mais en vain.

Simmons - « C'est pas possible ! »

Fitz - « Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on ne dispose pas d'assez d'éléments pour comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé. »

Simmons - « Tu as raison... Je compatis pour Coulson, il doit être hors de lui. »

Fitz - « Nous le sommes tous, même si tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire pour lui. Je l'ai vue rejoindre May dans la salle d'entraînement. »

Simmons - « Elle, au moins, elle sait gérer. »

Fitz - « C'est sûr … tu sais, on devrait faire une pause, le directeur s'en permet une, pourquoi pas nous ? »

Simmons - « Sérieusement ? Comment tu peux dire ça alors que la situation nous échappe ? »

Fitz - « On devient dingue avec cette affaire, May a comprit qu'on a besoin de se libérer la tête. De plus, Daisy et Lincoln ont certainement pris la même décision. Sortons d'ici, Jemma. » Dit-il s'avançant vers elle avant de l'enlacer.

Simmons - « Je suis désolée, Fitz, tu as raison. Coulson a raison, on a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est frustrant ! »

Fitz - « Ouais. »

Les deux scientifiques sortirent donc du labo, dans l'espoir de se délivrer de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui les rongeait. Ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine afin de se restaurer, toute cette agitation leur avait ouvert l'appétit. Cependant, ils furent stoppés net dans leur avancée, à la vue de Lincoln et Daisy s'embrassant dans le canapé de la salle commune. Décidément, Fitz et Simmons avaient le chic pour se retrouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. D'abord, ils avaient surpris Coulson avec May et maintenant les deux Inhumains. À croire que c'était une malédiction, comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était grand temps pour eux aussi de sauter le pas.

Fitz et Simmons se regardèrent d'un air blasé, avant de faire demi-tour, direction une autre cuisine de la base, réservée au reste des agents. Ils prirent assez de nourritures, puis sortirent prendre l'air afin de pique-niquer tranquillement. De là, ils contemplèrent le ciel, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils prenaient du temps pour eux. La folle situation dans laquelle le SHIELD se retrouvait une fois de plus ne permettait pas vraiment ce genre de détente. Cependant, c'était leur choix de vie, et ils l'avaient accepté, tout comme le reste des agents.

Malgré tout, Fitz avait quand même avoué ses sentiments pour sa partenaire. Dès lors, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se retrouver dans une relation tumultueuse, remplit de '' _Je t'aime. Moi non plus''_. À croire que le destin s'acharnait contre eux. Mais ils étaient là, assis à regarder le ciel, comme deux amis de longue date. Même si chacun avait parfaitement conscience que leur relation était tout sauf normale, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, et profitaient de ce moment ensemble.

L'équipe se détendait, chacun à sa manière. Mis-à-part Mack, qui avait un tête à tête avec la mécanique de sa voiture, personne ne passait ce moment seul. Les liens, c'est ce qui était le plus important chez eux. Le fait d'être une famille les renforçait, et ils allaient en avoir besoin. Car seuls leurs liens allaient pouvoir les sauver de ce qu'il s'annonçait …

 _Bâtiment administratif de l'État de New York :_

Ward marchait en compagnie de Spiritus ainsi que d'un second Inhumain au don encore inconnu. Après voir monté les treize étages qui les séparaient de leur objectif, Ward et son équipe entrèrent sans frapper dans un bureau. Un homme en costume était assit sur son siège, stylo à la main, et fut surprit par l'intrusion qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ward se trouvait face à l'homme, sans rien dire, il l'observait attentivement, c'était visiblement quelqu'un d'important.

Homme en costume - « Qui vous a permit d'entrer dans mon bureau ? J'appelle la sécurité ! »

Ward - « Oui, faites donc ça, sénateur. »

Sénateur - « Qui êtes vous ? »

Ward - « Quelqu'un qui sait ce que vous cachez ! »

Peu de temps après avoir dit cela, trois gardes firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Armes au poing, ils tenaient en joue les intrus, qui se dressaient devant eux.

Sénateur - « Arrêtez ces individus ! »

Ward - « Je ne crois pas. » Rétorqua-t-il avant de faire un signe de tête au second Inhumain. Ce dernier leva les mains en direction des gardes. Soudain une fumée s'échappa de ses doigts en direction des trois hommes. Après l'avoir inhalé, les gardes se retrouvèrent tous endormis sur le sol comme par magie. Spiritus ferma la porte du bureau afin de ne plus être dérangé.

Sénateur - « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Ward - « Dites-moi sénateur, en tant qu'ancien membres d'Hydra, je me demandais comment vous aviez fait pour passer entre les mailles du filet. Après tout, le gouvernement ignore totalement vos activités hors de la politique. » Dit-il posant ses poings sur le bureau.

Sénateur - « Hydra est tombé, et heureusement pour moi j'en suis parti à temps, alors que voulez-vous ? »

Ward - « Vous êtes parti avec un souvenir, c'est la propriété d'Hydra, et j'aimerais le récupérer. »

Sénateur - « Ah ! Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »

Ward - « Ais-je vraiment l'air de plaisanter ? » Dit-il d'un ton sec et glacial, avant de se redresser.

Ward marcha dans le bureau, et se dirigea vers un placard qu'il ouvrit, laissant apparaître un coffre-fort extrêmement sophistiqué.

Ward - « Je suppose que c'est là-dedans ? » Questionna-t-il, pointant le coffre du doigt.

Sénateur - « Si vous croyez que je vais vous donner le code, vous rêvez ! »

Ward - « Oh, que si vous allez me le donner. » Dit-il regardant Spiritus.

Ce dernier s'avança vers le sénateur, puis fermant les yeux, il sonda son esprit. Le sujet de leur conversation tournait autour de ce fameux code, il était donc humain de penser à la combinaison, pourtant d'ordinaire enfouie dans un coin de la tête du sénateur. Spiritus n'eut donc pas de mal à en connaître la composition.

Spiritus - « 864130. »

Sénateur - « Quoi ? Comment ? »

Ward ouvrit le coffre et s'empara de la boite qu'il contenait, avant d'ajouter : « Je suis navré d'avoir à en arriver là. » Il donna la boite au second Inhumain et passa derrière le sénateur.

Sénateur - « Att … Attendez, je peux vous aider, si vous me laissez en vie. »

Ward - « Si seulement vous étiez resté avec Hydra … » Finit-il avant de l'étrangler avec une corde de piano qu'il sortie de sa poche. Le sénateur se débattait comme il pouvait, cependant, son meurtrier était bien plus fort que lui. Ward eu raison de lui et le sénateur rendit son dernier souffle, ignorant totalement le véritable but de ce massacre.

Spiritus - « Désolé, sénateur, mais vous avez déjà servi à un dessein bien plus grand. »

Ward - « Bien, sortons d'ici. Laissez les gardes en vie, quand ils se réveilleront, ils alerteront les autorités, ça donnera un avant-goût au SHIELD de ce qui les attends. » Dit-il, s'essuyant les mains sur le costume de sa victime. « Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer ! »

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit porte conseil, c'est ce qu'on dit en général. Cela permet de ressasser tranquillement et réfléchir aux problèmes engendrés durant la journée. Cependant, ce n'est pas forcément vrai pour tout le monde. Alors que toute la base était paisiblement endormie, dans la chambre de Coulson, ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Le directeur dormait profondément, d'un sommeil lourd, aux côtés de May. Cette dernière dormait aussi, mais d'un sommeil agité : elle était sur le côté, tournant le dos à Coulson, poings serrés contre l'oreiller. Poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs, il était clair qu'elle ne faisait pas de beaux rêves. A force de bouger, cela finit par réveiller Coulson. Surprit par ce qu'il entendait, il voulu calmer sa partenaire, à ses risques et périls.

Il apprit à ses dépends qu'on ne sortait pas la Cavalry d'un cauchemar aussi facilement : en effet, il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de May pour la sortir de cet enfer. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'elle était terrifiée, et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, il se retrouva plaqué sur le dos, une lame contre la gorge. Surprise et encore sous le choc, May avait bondi sur lui, attrapant le couteau qu'elle gardait sous l'oreiller, avant de l'en menacer. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle lâcha immédiatement le couteau et descendit de son partenaire.

May - « Phil ! Je … je suis désolée. » Dit-elle essoufflée et choquée par son propre geste.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas voulu cela, Coulson voulu la réconforter :

Coulson - « Tout va bien Melinda, c'est bon, tu ne m'as rien fait. » Dit-il en s'approchant doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, May sentit les larmes monter. Elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle avait faillit blesser Coulson dans son sommeil, elle qui avait déjà conscience de sa dangerosité, n'avait pas encore tout vu. Quand il voulut lui toucher le bras pour la rassurer, elle eut un sursaut et se dégagea en arrière.

Coulson - « Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ? » Il n'eut que pour réponse un haussement de tête. « Je suis là Melinda, je t'en prie ne te braque pas. »

May - « J'aurais put te tuer ! » Dit-elle furieuse contre elle-même, se levant dans le but d'aller dormir loin, où elle ne pourrait plus faire de mal aux personnes qu'elle aime. Cependant, elle fut arrêtée net par Coulson.

Coulson - « Non ! Reste … Il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir faire face seule. Accepte ce que tu as fait et ce que tu es ! »

May - « Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser … »

Coulson - « Je sais. » Dit-il la prenant dans ses bras. Et après un long silence, ajouta : « Tu rêvais de Bahrain, c'est ça ? » May acquiesça. « Après tout ce temps, tu ... »

May - « Toujours. » Le coupa-t-elle.

Malgré son air étonné, Coulson ne s'attendait cependant pas à une autre réponse. « Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu faisais des cauchemars, on aurait put en parler ? » Mais se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa question, et compte-tenu de la personne concernée, il poursuivit : « Écoute, je suis avec toi, prêt à parler de ce genre de choses. On ne doit plus avoir de secrets comme ça, plus maintenant. »

May - « Je sais, j'aurais dut t'en parler, je suis désolée. »

Coulson invita May à s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit, et en profita pour l'embrasser dans le but de lui prouver son soutien. Sachant pertinemment, qu'ils n'allaient pas se rendormir de sitôt, il voulut en savoir plus : « Ça arrive souvent ? De faire des cauchemars à ce propos ? »

May - « De temps en temps … »

Coulson - « Je ne t'ai pas souvent vu perdre le contrôle, ça ne doit pas être anodin. »

May - « Je pensais pouvoir me contrôler comme d'habitude. Je ne croyais pas être dangereuse jusque dans mon sommeil … Maintenant, je le sais. »

Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire quand ils se sont battus la veille. Il valait mieux perdre le contrôle dans un entraînement, plutôt que de le perdre sans en avoir conscience.

Coulson esquissa un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Quand ça se produit ? »

May - « La même chose, à chaque fois. Je me revois au sol, la petite fille avançant vers moi. Je recule et j'attrape l'arme … »

Connaissant la suite de l'histoire, Coulson n'insista pas, il savait à quel point ces souvenirs étaient douloureux. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir si vulnérable, elle qui d'ordinaire était si forte. Sa vie avait prit un tournant ce jour-là, elle s'était renfermée dans un mutisme, qui pour Coulson, avait été insoutenable à l'époque. Il s'était même senti coupable, car incapable d'avoir put réconforter la personne à qui il tenait le plus. Cela sonnait comme un échec à ses oreilles.

Il était néanmoins touché par ce qu'il entendait. Ses yeux étaient mouillés par l'émotion qui le gagnait peu à peu. Coulson la prit dans ses bras, se penchant sur elle et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de poser la tête de sa partenaire contre son épaule. May avait les yeux dans le vide, un regard d'une froideur incroyable, elle semblait réagir comme à son ordinaire. Cependant, Phil savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade, un masque cachant ses faiblesses.

Coulson - « Laisse-la partir, je suis là, avec toi. » Sur ces mots, May se tourna légèrement vers son compagnon pour y enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Toujours assis sur le lit, ils posèrent leur dos contre le mur sans se décoller, passant ainsi le reste de la nuit l'un contre l'autre, comme remède contre les cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe eut vent du meurtre d'un sénateur dans ses propres locaux. Son coffre-fort dévalisé et ses gardes endormis par terre. L'histoire ressemblait grandement à leur affaire, ce qui avait intrigué Coulson. Il avait eut raison d'attendre que Spiritus fasse parler de lui. Cependant, il s'en voulait tout de même, car un sénateur avait trouvé la mort par sa faute.

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient une nouvelle piste à explorer. Espérant que cette fois soit la bonne, le directeur envoya Daisy, Mack et Lincoln sur la scène de crime. Le SHIELD étant toujours considéré comme une organisation terroriste, ils allaient intervenir sous les traits de l'ATCU. Coulson cherchait à être aux premières loges afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il voulait désespérément trouver une explication logique à l'évasion de l'Inhumain. Cependant, il avait peur que toute cette histoire ne soit bien plus complexe, et qu'il n'avait pas encore tout vu.

Pendant que l'équipe de Daisy enquêtait, le reste des agents restait attentif, au cas où de nouvelles données apparaissent. De leur côté, Fitz et May étaient en communication permanente avec l'équipe sur le terrain.

Coulson avait rejoint Simmons qui était comme à son habitude à travailler dans le labo. Cette fois-ci elle attendait surtout les échantillons de sang du sénateur que Daisy venait tout juste de scanner.

Coulson - « Alors, du nouveau ? »

Simmons - « Toujours pas, je suis aussi impatiente que vous. Cette histoire me monte à la tête. »

Coulson - « C'est sûr. » Voyant que le scanner prenait du temps, Coulson en profita pour lui demander quelque-chose de plus personnel. « Simmons, scientifiquement parlant, un syndrome de stress post-traumatique peut-il être dangereux ? »

Simmons - « Et bien, un SSPT, peut avoir plusieurs formes, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela justifie les actions de Spiritus. »

Coulson - « Non, je ne parle pas de Spiritus. C'est … Personnel. »

Simmons - « Oh, et bien, cela dépend des personnes. Certains dépriment, d'autres ont du mal à contrôler leur émotions, certains s'en sortent mieux que d'autres, chaque cas est différent vous savez. Ils y en a qui ont besoin de soutien et d'autres qui développent un évitement affectif. »

Coulson - « Cela peut-il se manifester sous forme de cauchemars ? »

Simmons - « Évidemment, le sujet peut se voir revivre l'origine de son traumatisme dans son sommeil, c'est même le plus courant. Après, de là à qualifier cela de dangereux, je ne pense pas. Sauf si la personne l'est déjà de base, dans ce cas oui, cela peut être dangereux pour les personnes autour ou pour elle-même. »

Coulson n'était pas surprit par l'explication de Simmons, il voulait juste aider May. Même s'il savait le traumatisme trop important pour être résolu, il tenait quand même à lui éviter ce qu'elle redoutait par dessus tout : blesser les personnes qu'elle aime.

Simmons - « Écoutez … Si vous parlez de May, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter, elle gère. »

Coulson - « Vous savez pourtant aussi bien que moi à quelle point elle est dangereuse. »

Simmons - « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, elle ne nous ferait aucun mal. »

Coulson - « Vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvée plaquée avec un couteau sous la gorge. » Dit-il spontanément, avant de se rendre compte du visage de Simmons. L'incompréhension totale pouvait très clairement se lire. « Gardez ça pour vous, c'est au médecin que je parle. » Simmons hocha la tête, et il poursuivit : « J'ai voulu la tirer d'un cauchemar, et son instinct a prit le dessus. Elle s'en est rendue compte et s'en veut pour ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'est arrivé car je dormais à ses côtés. Vous avez parlé d'évitement affectif : May ne repousse pas les gens parce qu'elle ne les aime pas, … »

Simmons - « … Mais parce qu'elle veut éviter de leur faire de mal. » Finit-elle. Les yeux de Simmons commençaient à se remplir de liquide. « Elle veut nous protéger … d'elle. »

Coulson - « Je veux juste l'aider. Pour une fois, la protéger à mon tour. »

Simmons souriant - « Vous me dites ça pour prévenir le médecin de l'équipe. Mais vous savez, on a vécu trop de choses ensembles pour être passés à côté de ce genre de détails. Même si personne ne le dit, on sait tous qui est réellement l'agent May. Ça ne change absolument rien. »

Coulson était touché par les mots de la scientifique. Il lui sourit en retour, heureux de constater que leurs liens étaient puissants.

Leur discussion touchait cependant à sa fin, puisque l'ordinateur de Simmons bipa, lui faisant signe que les résultats étaient arrivés.

L'enquête progressait déjà plus que quand elle avait démarré. L'équipe de Daisy avait interrogé les employés du bâtiment un à un. Ils avaient tous indiqués que trois hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus étaient montés dans le bureau du sénateur peu avant l'alerte de son meurtre. Ils avaient donc désormais une piste à suivre : Trois inconnus étaient suspectés, et l'un d'eux ressemblait à la description de Spiritus. Cela confirmait ce que le SHIELD redoutait depuis le début : l'Inhumain n'a pas agit seul. Restait à savoir qui étaient les deux autres avec lui.

Après avoir communiqué leurs données à la base, c'était au tour de Fitz d'entrer en action. Son rôle constituait à utiliser les serveurs du SHIELD afin de créer un programme de reconnaissance faciale sur toute les caméras dans les alentours de la scène de crime. La reconnaissance était basée sur le physique de Spiritus. Vu que ce dernier venait de se mettre à découvert, Fitz avait donc plus de chance de le trouver à partir de ce point là.

En attendant, le reste de l'équipe avait quartier-libre, il leur fallait attendre que l'ingénieur retrouve l'Inhumain. De ce fait, ils ne pouvaient que se préparer à sa future arrestation.

Coulson était retourné dans son bureau, après avoir laissé Fitz travailler sur leur affaire. Malgré son air calme, le directeur ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et plus encore, il voulait comprendre les intentions de leur nouvel ennemi.

Daisy entra dans son bureau, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Mack et Lincoln la suivaient de près, prenant place derrière elle.

Coulson - « Déjà rentrés ? C'est du bon boulot, Fitz est sur le coup, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on découvre le fin mot de l'histoire. »

Daisy - « Super ! Enfin de bonnes nouvelles. »

Coulson sourit avant d'ajouter : « Pourquoi je sens une pointe d'ironie ? »

Mack - « Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bâtiment. »

Coulson - « Expliquez-vous. »

Lincoln - « Qui que ce soient, ils ont étranglé un sénateur. »

Coulson - « Oui, ça, je le sais déjà. »

Daisy - « Ce qu'on veut dire par là, c'est que la personne qui a fait ça aurait put choisir de le tuer rapidement. »

Mack - « Mais il n'en a rien fait. Il a voulu le voir souffrir, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ce n'est pas Spiritus le tueur, ça n'aurait aucun sens. »

Coulson - « Donc il y aurait une personne encore plus dangereuse que lui ? »

Daisy - « Et ça ne présage rien de bon, car cette personne est guidée par la haine. Le sénateur est mort, étranglé par une corde de piano. Et ça me fais méchamment penser à la manière dont Ward a tué Eric Koeining. »

Coulson ferma les yeux, forcé de constater que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il ordonna à Mack et Lincoln de le laisser seul avec Daisy. Une fois les deux hommes sortis, elle comprit que le directeur allait mal. Il portait trop de poids sur ses épaules, et elle en avait conscience.

Daisy - « On les arrêtera. » Dit-elle pour le réconforter.

Coulson - « Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon. Vu ce que tu viens de dire, le tueur attendait clairement une chose du sénateur. »

Daisy - « Son coffre-fort a été dévalisé, il devait contenir quelque-chose de dévastateur. »

Coulson - « Comme une arme. »

Daisy - « C'est possible, mais nous sommes dans le noir une fois de plus. »

Coulson - « Ouais … » Dit-il prenant place sur le coin de son bureau. « Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai demandé de rester. Je voulais te parler de Lincoln. »

L'Inhumaine fut étonnée, mais écouta tout de même ce que le directeur avait à lui dire.

Coulson - « Je ne suis pas aveugle, d'ailleurs tous le monde le sait dans la base. Saches que tu dois faire la part des choses avec lui. Vos liens ne doivent pas interférer avec votre travail, est-ce clair ? L'ancien SHIELD avait une règle bien précise en ce qui concerne les relations entre partenaires. » Sourit-il, tout en restant sérieux.

Daisy - « Je sais très bien faire la différence, je ne suis pas une débutante. Dois-je rappeler que May m'a formée ? » Elle s'arrêta un moment, l'observant de la tête aux pieds, avant de poursuivre. « Et vous devriez suivre votre conseil. »

Coulson - « Je te demande pardon ? »

Daisy - « Je ne sais pas si c'est May ou si c'est cette affaire qui vous met dans cet état, mais il est clair que vous manquez de sommeil. Même si je crois comprendre pourquoi cette règle dont vous me parlez n'est plus en vigueur avec vous comme directeur. Après tout, vous ne la respectez pas vous même. »

Coulson - « Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Daisy ! On a tous nos raisons, je ne suis pas contre ta relation avec Lincoln, je te demande juste de rester concentrée. »

Daisy - « Désolée. » Fit-elle, prenant conscience que sans le vouloir, ses mots avaient été trop loin. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas rester concentrés si on tombe de fatigue. »

Coulson - « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Dit-il avec un regard insistant.

Après tout, s'il n'avait pas dormi, c'était parce qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler et à réconforter sa partenaire suite aux événements.

Daisy acquiesça. « D'accord. » Répondit-elle.

Leur conversation s'arrêta ici, car une voix se fit entendre dans les communications :

Fitz - « Monsieur ! On les a trouvés. » Dit-il enjoué.

Toute l'équipe se retrouva donc dans le labo pour écouter les résultats des recherches.

Simmons - « Le programme a fonctionné, Spiritus se trouve dans un bâtiment à trente minutes de la scène de crime. »

May - « Quel genre de bâtiment ? Il prévoit de faire une autre victime ? »

Fitz - « Non, pas cette fois. L'endroit a été vidé il y a deux mois. Je crois juste qu'ils ont besoin de se poser. Mais on a un problème. »

Coulson - « Quel est-il ? »

Simmons - « Cet immeuble a récemment été acheté par une société offshore, mais sous une fausse identité. »

Fitz - « J'ai donc cherché à en savoir plus en remontant la transaction via leur compte. La société n'est qu'une couverture, et le compte utilisé durant la transaction est étrangement familier. »

Simmons - « C'est là que ça se corse, le compte appartenait à Hydra. »

Daisy - « Quoi ? Comment ? »

Fitz - « On en sait rien non plus, quelqu'un a dut reformer l'organisation. »

May - « Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux de plus. »

Fitz - « Quelle que soit sa grandeur, ce n'est pas la puissante Hydra que nous avons déjà affronté, et si on agit suffisamment vite, on devrait pourvoir y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute. »

Coulson - « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Spiritus fasse partie d'Hydra. »

Fitz - « C'est pourtant le cas, mais l'angle de la camera où on l'a repéré n'est pas assez large. Il est en compagnie d'un inconnu, quand au troisième, on ne voit pas son visage. »

Simmons - « Sans compter les agents d'Hydra se trouvant certainement déjà à l'intérieur. »

Coulson - « Vous avez raison, c'est du bon travail Fitz ! Nous ne devons pas traîner, équipez-vous, on part capturer ce psychopathe et ses complices. Peu importe qui ils sont, ce sont des meurtriers ! Fitz et Simmons restent ici pour coordonner l'assaut. »

Daisy - « Entendu ! »

Il ne leur fallut que dix minutes pour être prêts. Le lieu n'était pas extrêmement loin de leur base, donc ils décidèrent de prendre une voiture pour s'y rendre. L'équipe d'intervention était composée de Coulson, Daisy, May, Mack et le petit nouveau : Lincoln.

Une fois arrivés devant le bâtiment, le directeur donna ses ordres :

Coulson - « Bien, nous allons nous séparer en deux équipe. Daisy tu prends Mack et Lincoln. May restera avec moi. Que les choses soient bien claires : nous ne savons pas à qui on aura à faire, ni si ce bâtiment renferme d'autres personnes. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Hydra est de la partie, alors si la situation ne vous laisse pas le choix, faites le nécessaire. Mais restez en vie, c'est un ordre. »

Lincoln - « Est-ce vraiment fondamental de le préciser ? Ça ressemble un peu à : ne mourrez pas. »

Daisy - « Se mettre en danger est devenu une habitude pour nous. C'est donc bien de le rappeler. »

Mack - « Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, on ne comptait pas mourir aujourd'hui. »

Coulson - « Content de l'entendre. » Dit-il, se retournant vers sa partenaire avec un petit regard qui voulait dire : _Ne tente pas l'impossible._ « Nous allons passer derrière, histoire de les prendre en tenaille. »

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça, se positionnant a l'entrée principale. De leur côté, May et Coulson de dirigèrent de l'autre côté du bâtiment. L'arme au poing, ils ignoraient le nombre de personnes affiliées à Hydra, qu'ils allaient devoir éliminer. Cependant, ce n'était pas leur coup d'essai, et ils étaient impatients de botter des culs. Après un bref regard l'un à l'autre, ils entrèrent discrètement, n'ayant qu'une chose en tête : arrêter Spiritus une bonne fois pour toute.

Il ne fallait néanmoins pas confondre rapidité et précipitation, car cela pourrait bien leur coûter cher.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

May et Coulson avançaient dans le bâtiment, côte à côte et l'arme au poing. Ils fouillaient toutes les pièces à la recherche de soldats travaillant pour Hydra. Mais l'endroit était étonnamment vide. Étaient-ils arrivés trop tard ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils se disaient quand un bruit se fit entendre dans une pièce, près de leur position. Ils décidèrent donc de s'y rendre le plus discrètement possible. Cependant, deux hommes d'Hydra leur tombèrent dessus à peine rentrés dans la pièce. May et Coulson, pris par surprise, voulurent tirer sur leurs assaillants, mais ils furent projetés sur le sol. La projection fut si violente qu'ils glissèrent un long moment à terre, lâchant leurs armes sous le choc. May se releva la première, bloquant une attaque que l'un d'eux prévoyait pour Coulson. Ce dernier en profita pour se relever et mettre un coup de pied bien placé à l'homme que May tenait. Le deuxième homme, se précipita alors vers le duo afin de leur faire mordre la poussière. En vain, car May et Coulson ripostèrent ensemble pour le contrer et l'agent d'Hydra ne tint pas bien longtemps.

Leur bataille avait fait du bruit car d'autres hommes se dirigeaient dans leur direction. May et Coulson n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer, que les renforts d'Hydra étaient déjà arrivés. Les encerclant, leur nombre était bien supérieur à celui de nos agents. Le Directeur et la Cavalry se mirent dos à dos, prêts à combattre ensemble Hydra, une nouvelle fois.

De leur côté, l'équipe de Daisy avançaient prudemment, ils n'avaient pas encore fait face à de la résistance. Aucun Inhumain ou membre d'Hydra n'était en vue, ce qui était étonnant sachant ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher. D'ordinaire, pour une telle opération, le nombre fait la force. Les agents évoluaient donc tranquillement dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant une double porte, laissant envisager que la pièce se trouvant de l'autre côté devait être assez grande pour y trouver du monde. Après avoir regardé ses partenaires, Daisy envoya une impulsion dans la porte qui céda sous la pression. Mack fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce, suivit de très près par Daisy et Lincoln. Cependant, ils furent stoppés dans leur avancée, car surpris par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Ward leur faisait face, accompagné de Spiritus et de l'Inhumain qui l'avait libéré de prison.

Ward - « Eh ! Quelle surprise. »

Daisy - « Toi ! » Fit-elle surprise, au même titre que ses compagnons. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir leur ex-camarade, devenu leur pire ennemi, ici.

Mack - « Alors Hydra est bien derrière tous ça. » Dit-il, forcé de constater que Spiritus avait été libéré par la pire organisation jamais formée. La situation empirait à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans leur enquête.

Ward - « Ce n'est pas encore votre heure ! » Après tout, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir débarquer le SHIELD. Ils s'étaient rendus dans ce bâtiment pour se reposer, avant de partir vers le véritable but. Mais l'arrivée de Daisy et son équipe contrariait les plans de Ward, qui devait prendre une décision rapidement afin de se sortir de ce merdier.

Soudain, il prit possession de son arme de poing et tira sur les agents. Daisy se servit de ses pouvoirs pour repousser les balles, pendant que Mack se positionnait à l'abri, prêt à tirer pour couvrir sa partenaire. Ward en était d'autant plus contrarié, car dans la précipitation, il avait complètement oublié les nouvelles capacités de son ancienne partenaire.

De son côté, Lincoln s'était rapproché de Spiritus et l'électrocuta. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait absolument pas et tomba au sol avant de s'évanouir sous les violentes décharges.

Les balles sifflaient toujours, même si Lincoln s'était mit à couvert, Mack et Daisy ripostaient férocement. Seulement, Ward leur donné du fil à retordre, et aucun des deux camps ne parvenaient à prendre l'avantage.

Ward - « Il faut partir ! Prends le paquet et vas où tu sais. » Dit-il à l'Inhumain encore en course. Ce dernier s'exécuta, et profita d'une salve de Ward pour s'échapper, butin en main.

Daisy - « C'est la fin, Ward, rends-toi, tu es seul ! »

Ward sourit à ces propos : « Tu as la mémoire courte, Skye ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me rendre. »

Daisy - « Mon nom n'est pas Skye ! » Elle poursuivit en chuchotant à Mack : « On y arrivera pas comme ça, que font Coulson et May ? »

Mack - « J'avoue qu'on aurait bien besoin d'aide. »

Daisy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que May, en proie avec un homme d'Hydra, surgie en fracassant la porte se trouvant à l'opposé de la pièce. Les deux combattants se relevèrent des décombres de la porte qui se trouvait maintenant en morceau. Cependant, en plein combat, la Cavalry ne prêta pas attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Pour en finir, May envoya un coup de pied retourné en pleine tête de son adversaire. Ce dernier se retrouva projeté au sol, May se précipita sur lui avant qu'il ne se relève et lui brisa la nuque.

A la vue du combat à mains nues se tenant devant eux, Ward et les agents du SHIELD avaient cessé toute hostilité.

Essoufflée, May dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchait de prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule. Quand elle releva la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ward, qui la tenait en joue avec son arme.

Ward - « Je vois que rien ne change. » Dit-il, jetant un œil à l'homme raide mort sur le sol.

May - « On se retrouve toujours au même point. » Dit-elle, alors qu'une rage quasi incontrôlable se répandait en elle.

Ward - « Cette fois sera la dernière ! Sortez de votre cachette ou je lui fais un trou dans le crâne. » Daisy, Mack et Lincoln obéirent, sachant pertinemment que Ward était prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. « Bien, l'équipe est presque au complet. J'imagine que Fitz et Simmons sont absents pour ce genre d'opération. Alors, où est Coulson ? »

Coulson - « C'est fini, Ward, tu es seul contre nous tous, baisse ton arme ! » Dit-il, le visant à son tour, tout en sortant de la porte que May venait de défoncer, laissant derrière lui les cadavres des agents d'Hydra que lui et May venaient d'éradiquer.

Ward - « Et le voilà ! »

Daisy - « Tu as entendu, tu ne peux pas t'échapper. »

Ward - « J'aimerais vraiment y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute, ici et maintenant. Mais j'ai d'autres projets. » Se dit-il à lui même, sans prendre en compte les menaces qui pesaient sur lui. « Je dois y aller. »

May - « Arrête ton délire, même si tu me tue, les autres te tomberont dessus. On sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas assez rapide pour tous nous avoir. » Dit-elle serrant fermement les poings.

Ward - « C'est vrai, tu as raison... Mais je connais vos points faibles ! »

Aussitôt dit, il passa l'arme qu'il pointait sur May vers Coulson, le tenant en joue à son tour. Et sans attendre, il tira sur le directeur, avant de sauter par la fenêtre pour s'échapper, sous le regard impuissant des agents du SHIELD.

Seule May avait réagie. En effet, ayant comprit la profondeur des paroles que Ward avait prononcé avant de tirer, elle s'était précipitée vers son compagnon en criant son nom. Faisant office de bouclier humain, elle avait reçu la balle qui lui était destiné et s'effondra sous les yeux de Coulson. Ce dernier l'avait retenue dans ses bras, choqué par se qu'il venait de se produire.

Daisy - « Non ! Waaaard ! » Cria-t-elle, le pourchassant avec l'aide de Lincoln et Mack.

Seul Coulson resta sur place, il ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre qu'à May saignant dans ses bras, inconsciente. Sur le moment, il se foutait de Ward, son ennemi juré qui s'échappait. Tout ce dont il se préoccupait était la femme dans ses bras.

Coulson - « Non, non, non ! Melinda, réveille-toi ! »

Constatant qu'il leur était impossible de rattraper Ward, le reste de l'équipe rejoignit finalement Coulson. Il était à genoux, tenant May près de lui. La balle lui avait traversé l'épaule par derrière et était ressortie de l'autre côté, touchant légèrement Coulson. Cependant, sa blessure était insignifiante par rapport à celle de la Cavalry. La balle les avait touché tous les deux, mais sans l'intervention de May, Coulson ne s'en serait pas aussi bien tiré. Elle venait à nouveau de lui sauver la vie.

Coulson - « Reviens … Je t'en prie … » Dit-il en larme, l'embrassant sur le front, sous les yeux de ses collègues impuissants.

Daisy - « Il faut la ramener à la base, pour que Simmons puisse l'examiner. » Mais voyant que Phil ne réagissait pas, elle insista : « Coulson ! Elle n'est pas encore morte. »

Mack - « Il est en état de choc. » S'adressa-t-il à l'Inhumaine.

Daisy - « Lincoln, fais quelque chose. »

Ce dernier étant médecin, voulu constater l'étendue des dégâts sur son épaule. Mais Coulson la tenait fermement, ne laissant pas la possibilité à l'Inhumain de l'examiner. Mack, étant le plus baraqué, tira le directeur par les bras pour laisser les deux autres s'occuper de May. Phil était assit sur le sol, impuissant, il se sentait coupable.

Coulson - « Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Ward s'est échappé par ma faute alors qu'elle aurait put l'arrêter. »

Daisy - « Comme si elle allait laisser quelqu'un nous tirer dessus sans réagir. C'est une question stupide, vous savez mieux que quiconque que May fait de notre protection sa priorité. »

Les mots de l'Inhumaine étaient durs, mais c'était la vérité. Même si Coulson en avait conscience, il voulait les entendre dire, pour le délivrer de la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Lincoln - « Il faut partir, si on attend trop, elle se videra de son sang et on ne pourra plus rien y faire. »

Coulson - « Je vais la prendre, ne perdons pas de temps. » Aussitôt dit, il se leva et prit May dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers leur véhicule garé dehors.

Mack prit le volant, Daisy s'assit à l'avant, côté passager. Lincoln prit le siège juste derrière elle, pendant que Coulson posait délicatement May sur le siège du milieu avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. La voiture démarra en trombe pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Mais se vit ralentie par la circulation d'heure de pointe.

Lincoln - « Accélère, on perd du temps ! »

Mack - « On est en pleine ville, si on se fait arrêter, c'est fini. Comment on leur explique la femme saignant sur la banquette arrière ? Le SHIELD n'a plus aucune autorité. »

Lincoln - « On se fera passer pour l'ATCU. »

Mack - « On a pas de badge, ils ne nous croiront jamais. »

Daisy - « Mack a raison, May est forte, ça ira. »

Lincoln - « Je n'en doute pas, mais elle perd vraiment trop de sang. »

Daisy - « Alors fais un point de compression, merde, t'es médecin ! »

Lincoln - « Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? Ça ne marche pas. » Dit-il, énervé par la remarque.

Coulson - « Brûles-la ! »

Lincoln - « Pardon ? » Dit-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Daisy ferma les yeux, désespérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais Coulson avait raison, il fallait cautériser et stopper la perte de sang.

Mack - « Daisy, il y a un briquet dans la boite à gants. » Dit-il, peu enjoué par la perspective. L'inhumaine se saisit tout de même du briquet et le tendit à Lincoln. Ce dernier l'attrapa, baladant son regard entre elle et Coulson. Il cherchait la moindre once de remord, pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire cela. Mais rien ne vint, les trois agents étaient sérieux.

Lincoln - « C'est pas vrai, tenez-la, car elle risque de se réveiller. »

Coulson la tenait fermement, entravant tous mouvements de résistance qu'elle pourrait avoir. Il ne tenait pas à lui faire cela, mais il ne voulait pas non plus voir mourir la femme qu'il aimait. La tête de May était posée sur l'épaule de Coulson, et même si elle avait simplement l'air de dormir, ils savaient tous que cela n'allait pas durer. Les mains tremblantes et en sang, Lincoln alluma le briquet avant de l'approcher de la blessure de May. Il voulu commencer par l'arrière de l'épaule :

Lincoln - « Tenez-la bien. »

Daisy regardait malgré elle la scène, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur les protagonistes. Elle pouvait entrevoir l'inquiétude de Coulson et les gouttes de sueur perlant sur le front de Lincoln. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus attendre d'avantage car le sang de May se répandait de plus en plus sur les sièges arrière. Il posa la flamme du briquet sur sa blessure, la chair commençait à fondre sous la chaleur, refermant petit à petit le trou causé par la balle. Au bout d'une minute, la plaie était quasiment refermée, cependant, Coulson put constater que May venait de bouger. La douleur engendrée par le feu la brûlant à vif, commençait à la réveiller. Et il ne fallut que dix secondes de plus pour qu'elle ne se mette à hurler de douleur. Un cri long qui résonnait dans la voiture, perturbant Mack qui ne pouvait qu'entendre sa détresse, car ses yeux étaient rivés sur la route.

Coulson - « C'est bientôt fini, tu dois tenir bon. » Dit-il l'embrassant sur le front.

Lincoln - « J'ai … j'ai réussi à colmater le point d'entrée, mais je dois aussi la brûler là où la balle est ressortie. » Sans attendre, il porta la flamme vers l'avant de son épaule.

May - « Arghhh ! »

Même si elle hurlait, May n'en était pas pour autant éveillée. Elle n'émettait donc pas de résistance physique. Pour autant, Coulson avait du mal à supporter ses cris qui lui déchiraient le cœur. La scène était déjà insoutenable pour les trois autres, mais pour lui, c'était un enfer.

Non seulement Lincoln devait faire abstraction de la réaction de la femme en souffrance, mais il devait aussi faire avec les secousses de la voiture. Malgré la limitation de vitesse et la circulation, Mack roulait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche du médecin. Il parvint tout de même à refermer la plaie, pour le plus grand soulagement de Coulson. May avait arrêté de hurler, mais sa respiration était forte et rapide, elle devait absolument se faire soigner.

Lincoln - « Le saignement s'est arrêté. Vous avez intérêt à lui dire que c'était votre idée. Je ne tiens pas aux possibles représailles quand elle découvrira les brûlures. »

Daisy - « Tu lui as certainement sauvé la vie, tout ira bien. »

Coulson - « Lincoln, merci. »

L'intéressé était flatté d'une telle reconnaissance. Après tout, le directeur avait des doutes à son sujet et Lincoln le savait. De ce fait, recevoir des remerciements de sa part était pour lui une satisfaction. Il espérait que ce geste puisse prouver à Coulson sa bonne volonté.

Pour le moment, l'état de May était la priorité. Même si elle avait arrêté de crier, Phil ne pouvait s'empêcher de la tenir fermement dans ses bras. Ce qui n'échappait pas à Daisy, elle aussi très préoccupée par son OS. Elle baissa les yeux et constata avec frayeur la quantité de sang que May avait perdu. Elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas agis trop tard, mais reprit ses esprits une fois la destination atteinte.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la base, Coulson se précipita, May dans les bras, afin de l'amener à Simmons. Cette dernière les attendait au labo en compagnie de Fitz. Ils discutaient tranquillement tous les deux, s'impatientant du retour de leurs collègues. Coulson avait donné l'ordre du silence radio, et de ce fait, les scientifiques ignoraient totalement les déboires sur le terrain. Ce n'est que quand Fitz vit arriver Coulson tenant May ensanglantée dans ses bras, qu'il comprit que la situation avait dégénérée.

Fitz - « Jemma ! On va avoir besoin de toi. »

Aussitôt la remarque faite, Simmons se retourna et constata la scène de ses propres yeux. Le reste de l'équipe était sur les talons du Directeur, comme s'il allait s'effondrer avant d'être arrivé à destination.

Simmons - « Mettez-la sur la table ! » Dit-elle en poussant les objets qui s'y trouvaient pour pouvoir allonger May dessus.

Coulson posa sa partenaire le plus délicatement possible et Simmons commença à l'examiner. Fitz venait de ramener du matériel médical, il était à bout de souffle car pour ne pas perdre de temps, il avait couru.

Coulson - « Elle s'est faite tiré dessus, la balle a traversée son épaule droite avant de finir sa course sur moi. Je n'ai qu'une égratignure comparé à May. »

Simmons - « Vous l'avez brûlé ? Vous n'avez pas peur à vos fesses si elle voit ça. » Dit-elle, commençant les soins.

Coulson - « C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je veux bien subir des représailles pour l'avoir fait si ça peut lui sauver la vie. »

Toute l'équipe était restée là pour regarder. Ils étaient toujours inquiets quand un membre de leur famille au sein du SHIELD était dans un état critique. Même si May était entre de bonnes mains, sa blessure était assez grave pour se poser des questions sur la suite des événements. Le résultat pouvait être quitte ou double : soit le fait de brûler la plaie l'avait déjà sauvé, soit il était déjà trop tard, et cela, qu'importe ce que pouvait faire Simmons...

 _Endroit tenu secret :_

Ward avait réussi à échapper au SHIELD et s'était réfugié dans un endroit pour le moins étrange. Un lieu très ancien avec de vieilles pierres, probablement un château. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste, car cela ressemblait plus à une ruine qu'autre chose.

Ward faisait face au second Inhumain de son équipe, à qui il avait confié la boite prise dans le coffre-fort du sénateur. Sous les ordres de Ward, l'Inhumain avait donc prit la fuite et s'était dirigé vers cet endroit.

Inhumain - « Cette endroit est une ruine, Ward. Je me demande ce qu'on est venu faire ici. »

Ward - « Soit patient, Jack. Cette ruine, comme tu le dis si bien, n'est que la boite de pandore pour se débarrasser du SHIELD. Et ceci en est la clef. » Dit-il, montrant le paquet que l'Inhumain tenait.

Jack - « On ne l'a toujours pas ouvert depuis qu'on l'a volé au sénateur. Il y a quoi dedans ? »

Ward - « Et bien, je t'en prie, ouvre-la. »

Sans se poser plus de question, l'Inhumain ouvrit la fameuse boite avec délicatesse. Il en sortit un rectangle de verre, contenant une sorte de rocher gris.

Jack - « Un caillou ! On a fait tout ça pour un vulgaire bout de roche ? »

Ward - « S'il y a une chose que je n'apprécie guère chez toi, c'est ton impatience ! Alors tu la fermes et regardes bien. » Dit-il, excédé par l'attitude de ce dernier, en posant le roc sur le sol.

L'Inhumain attendit donc calmement en regardant le rocher avec attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, la roche se mit à se liquéfier, s'étalant come une flaque, avant de se durcir de nouveau pour reprendre sa forme d'origine. Jack était abasourdi par le spectacle, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

Jack - « C'est incroyable ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ? »

Ward - « Si, c'est le dernier morceau de Monolithe existant. »

Jack - « Alors c'est ça, ton plan, tu ne veux pas tuer Coulson et les autres. Tu veux les envoyer sur Maveth. »

Ward - « La mort est trop douce pour eux. Non seulement leur absence signera la mort du SHIELD. Mais en plus, ils auront tout le temps de penser à leur échec une fois exilés sur une autre planète. »

Jack - « Et Hydra pourra enfin prospérer en toute tranquillité. Sans le SHIELD, ce ne sont pas les gouvernements qui nous empêcheront d'agir. »

Ward - « Hail Hydra. » Finit-il par dire en ramassant la pierre.

Tout était quasiment prêt, il ne manquait plus que le SHIELD.

Ward - « Préviens le reste de nos hommes, qu'ils se mettent en place comme prévu. Le but est d'attirer le SHIELD dans cette pièce, rien d'autre. Moi, je m'occupe de prévenir nos invités. »

Sa vengeance prenait forme, une vendetta personnelle qui allait bien au-delà de remettre Hydra sur pied. L'Inhumain l'ignorait, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires de Ward. Il se foutait pertinemment de l'idéologie d'un autre temps que pouvait bien refléter Hydra. Son but était bien plus égoïste, et justifié de bien des manières. Qu'importe, Ward tenait la solution dans le creux de sa main. Ne manquait maintenant plus que les principaux intéressés : Coulson et son équipe.

A suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

Dans le labo, May était toujours sur la table, se faisant examiner par Simmons. Cette dernière oscillait entre la femme allongée et l'électrocardiogramme. Ses battements de cœur étaient lents et irréguliers, ce qui inquiétait la scientifique. De même pour Lincoln, qui tentait malgré tout de l'aider au mieux dans les soins.

Le reste de l'équipe observait la scène, ne sachant quoi penser car les deux médecins ne parlaient pas. Ils avaient juste eut le temps d'expliquer à Fitz et Simmons le retour de Ward, mais cette dernière les avaient coupés, car trop occupée par ce qu'elle faisait pour réfléchir à ce problème là.

Après quelques minutes dans l'incertitude la plus totale, Simmons constata sur les écrans que l'activité cérébrale de May venait de changer. De plus, son rythme cardiaque venait d'accélérer sans la moindre explication.

Simmons - « Qu'est-ce que … Lincoln tu as fais quelque-chose ? »

Lincoln - « Non, rien de plus, je croyais que c'était toi. » S'interrogea-t-il.

Coulson - « Que se passe-t-il ? » Dit-il inquiet pour sa partenaire.

Simmons - « Je crois qu'elle se réveille … »

Mais Simmons n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. May ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, se levant en sursaut de la table où Simmons la soignait. Dans son élan, elle s'était retrouvée un mètre plus loin, tenant sa blessure, en se demandait comment elle était arrivée là. Les fils qui la reliaient à l'électrocardiogramme pendaient de son corps, rendant la scène d'autant plus bizarre.

Simmons - « Wow, du calme May ! »

Toute l'équipe fut choquée par son geste. Après tout, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la voir se lever de sitôt.

Daisy - « May, tout va bien, tu es juste blessée, on t'a ramenée à la base. Mais apparemment tu ne te laisses pas soigner si facilement. »

May était choquée, elle respirait fortement, mais reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Sa main gauche tenait fermement sa blessure, mais elle baissa les yeux en direction de sa main droite, et fut ébranlée par ce qu'elle voyait : dans sa crise de panique, elle avait prit possession d'un scalpel qui traînait avec les autres outils de Simmons et le serrait fermement dans sa main. Le brandissant comme un couteau, prête à se défendre, elle avait agit par réflexes.

Se rendant compte de son acte, May lâcha aussitôt l'objet, qui tomba dans un bruit de métal s'écrasant au sol. Coulson comprit rapidement et fit le rapprochement avec la nuit où elle avait perdu le contrôle. Elle venait de se réveiller grâce à son instinct de survie, croyant probablement être encore dans ce bâtiment d'Hydra.

May - « Je suis désolée. » Fit-elle, pas vraiment habituée à perdre le contrôle devant toute son équipe.

Fitz - « C'est pas grave, après tout, la dernière chose dont tu dois te souvenir, c'est la vue de Ward. »

Mack - « C'est compréhensible, je lui aurais bien fait la peau à coup de scalpel aussi. »

May - « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Coulson - « Tu t'es pris une balle à ma place, et Ward s'est enfui. »

May - « Merde ! » Dit-elle, dégoûtée par la nouvelle.

Simmons - « Oui, et d'ailleurs à ce propos, tu étais dans un état critique, j'aimerais au moins terminer de désinfecter la plaie. Alors reviens poser tes fesses ici ! » May s'exécuta sans poser de question, le ton de Simmons était ferme, il ne valait donc mieux ne pas la contrarier. Elle monta de nouveau sur la table, non sans difficulté, car la douleur l'empêchait de lever son bras droit. Simmons, continua de la soigner, appuyant sur la plaie afin de la désinfecter. « Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour ignorer la mort. » Dit-elle, posant deux doigts sur le cou de May pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque. Il était revenu à la normale, étonnant vu son état i peine dix minutes. A croire qu'une poussée d'adrénaline avait réglé une partie du problème.

Daisy - « Bon, est-ce qu'on doit comprendre qu'on est de nouveau dans une impasse ? »

Coulson répondit sans lâcher May des yeux, car la voir autant en forme après les événements lui réchauffait le cœur. « J'ai envoyé une équipe pêcher Spiritus. Après que Lincoln l'ait électrocuté, il ne doit pas avoir bougé depuis. »

Mack - « On l'interrogera dès qu'il se réveillera, enchaîné dans notre sous-sol. »

Au moment où Simmons retira la compresse de sa blessure, May constata qu'il n'y avait que très peu de sang en proportion aux dégâts qu'est censé faire une balle. Elle jeta un regard à son épaule et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :

May - « Qui est l'idiot qui m'a brûlé ? »

Tous se regardèrent, pas vraiment surprit, attendant les représailles qui n'allaient pas être tendres. Lincoln ferma les yeux, il avait sut dès le début que cette histoire finirait mal pour lui.

Coulson - « C'est moi ! » Répondit-il contre toute attente. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « Tu perdais trop de sang, alors j'ai pris une décision. Il est hors de question qu'un de mes agents meurt pour moi ! » Personne ne parlait, après tout les mots de Coulson avaient été forts, et lourds de sens. Ils ne concernaient pas seulement sa partenaire, mais aussi toute son équipe. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, aujourd'hui, il avait échoué. « Bien, vous avez quartier libre en attendant le réveil de Spiritus, Daisy ira l'interroger. »

L'équipe se sépara donc, May s'apprêtait à se lever, mais fut stoppée dans son élan.

Simmons - « Non, pas toi ! Tu restes ici, je n'ai pas envie que tu flanches dans les couloirs. Tu es encore faible. »

Au vue de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, May ne contredit pas la scientifique, malgré son envie pourtant immense de pouvoir circuler. Elle leva la tête en direction de Coulson qui lui souriait. Simmons les laissa tous les deux seuls, tout en restant dans les parages, au cas où May se sente mal.

Coulson - « Merci, sans ton intervention, je ne serais certainement plus là. » Avoua-t-il, plein de reconnaissance envers sa partenaire assise devant lui.

May - « Tu n'as pas à le faire, j'ai fais mon travail. Et puis … » Répondit-elle, l'attirant vers elle, avant de l'embrasser. « Je n'allais pas le laisser te tuer si facilement. »

Coulson l'embrassa en retour, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il colla son front contre le sien. Il avait eut une grosse frayeur en voyant May en sang et inconsciente dans ses bras. Après tout ce remue-ménage, le directeur était soulagé que cette histoire se termine bien.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances, la menace grondait toujours, et le SHIELD était une nouvelle fois sur la sellette.

Après la petite frayeur de la journée, chacun était retourné à ses occupations, le tout était de savoir ce que Ward prévoyait contre le SHIELD. Daisy était descendue dans la cellule de l'Inhumain afin de découvrir où Ward se cachait. Elle attendait donc que Spiritus se réveille, le regardant avec mépris, pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commis. Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui et croisa les bras, espérant ne pas attendre trop longtemps. Lincoln la rejoignit peu de temps après dans le but de lui tenir compagnie. Il s'adossa au mur de la pièce et regardait le meurtrier endormi paisiblement, comme si tout allait bien. Daisy remarqua le visage de son partenaire, il arborait un air qu'elle avait rarement vu chez lui.

Daisy - « Tu es songeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lincoln - « Rien, tout va bien. »

Daisy leva un sourcil, elle savait très bien qu'il mentait. « Lincoln. »

Lincoln - « Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si Jiaying n'avait pas perdu la tête. » Finit-il par avouer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

Daisy - « Tu parle de la montée des Inhumains ? »

Lincoln - « Il y avait un équilibre, et il a été rompu. Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à gérer son don. C'est pour cela qu'avant, les personnes étaient sélectionnées. »

Daisy - « J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu... »

Lincoln - « Daisy, … Sans remettre sur la table notre désaccord, que ce soit un choix ou un droit de naissance, tu comprends que certains ne doivent pas recevoir de don. Ils les utilisent à mauvais escient. »

Daisy - « Il n'y a pas que les Inhumains qui utilisent leurs capacités à mauvais escient, regarde Ward ! La question n'est pas de savoir s'ils sont humains ou Inhumains. Le résultat est le même, il y a des gens bons et des gens qui sont mauvais de nature. Tu m'as dit que contrôler tes pouvoirs était un combat permanent pour toi. Mais ça ne t'a pas rendu mauvais pour autant, non ? Écoute, Spiritus n'est pas une bonne personne. Mais sa mutation n'y est pour rien, c'était déjà présent chez lui bien avant. »

Lincoln - « Je crois qu'on ne sera jamais d'accord sur ce point. » Dit-il, en souriant malgré tout.

Daisy - « C'est pas faux. » Répondit-elle, lui souriant en retour. « Mais je reste persuadée que d'avoir la chance de posséder un tel don n'est pas quelque-chose qui se fait au bon vouloir d'une autre personne. »

Lincoln - « Tu dis cela car tu gardes le souvenir d'une mère à qui on avait arraché son humanité. Mais si elle avait raison sur une chose, c'était bien sur ce point. » Dit-il calmement, sous le regard pensif de sa partenaire.

Ils furent interrompus par un gémissement qui venait d'en face. Spiritus était sur le point de se réveiller, et allait être déçu de constater qu'il se trouvait dans la même cellule que la dernière fois et que le SHIELD lui avait placé un inhibiteur pour contrer ses pouvoirs. Les deux agents se retournèrent vers lui, Daisy était prête à l'interroger sans ménagement.

Daisy - « Sauvée par le gong. »

Lincoln sorti de la salle, laissant ainsi Spiritus en proie avec sa partenaire. A peine avait-il fermé la porte de la pièce qu'il entendait déjà Daisy s'énerver contre l'Inhumain, il allait passer un sale quart-d'heure. Lincoln connaissait assez Daisy pour savoir qu'en comparaison, la prison serait une douce délivrance pour Spiritus une fois qu'il aurait craché le morceau sur le lieu où se cache Ward.

Lincoln se dirigea vers le labo et constata que May était seul, assise sur son lit d'hôpital. Il marcha jusqu'à Simmons qui semblait chercher quelque-chose, avant de la questionner :

Lincoln : « Coulson n'est pas avec elle ? » Demanda-t-il, ayant peur que May lui en ai voulue pour la brûlure.

Simmons - « Non, il avait du travail à faire dans son bureau, il a dit qu'il repasserait tout à l'heure pour vérifier que May n'ait pas quitté son lit. »

Lincoln - « Pour ça, tu aurais dû l'attacher. » Sourit-il.

Simmons - « Crois-moi, je l'ai déjà fait une fois. »

Lincoln ne fut qu'à moitié surprit. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Simmons - « Une poche de sang du bon groupe sanguin … Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, je vais la remettre sur pied. » Puis en fouillant un peu plus loin : « Ah, voilà ! » Dit-elle toute contente, brandissant la fameuse poche.

Lincoln sourit, amusé par la réaction de la scientifique. « Ça ne te dérange pas si c'est moi qui lui met ? »

Simmons - « Non, au contraire. » Fit-elle, lui tendant la poche. « De toute façon Fitz m'attend, ça m'arrange. »

Lincoln la remercia et se dirigea vers la Cavalry qui fut surprise de voir l'Inhumain ici et sans Daisy.

Lincoln - « Je viens faire le plein. » Dit-il, positionnant la poche sur le support. « Spiritus s'est réveillé, on va savoir où se trouve Ward. Tu vas pouvoir te venger comme il se doit. »

Comme à son habitude, May ne répondit pas. Elle ne faisait que fixer l'Inhumain sans dire un mot, ce qui avait tendance à le déstabiliser de plus en plus. Lincoln la regarda un bref instant cherchant le moindre signe distinctif avant de lui prendre le bras pour lui poser le cathéter. May ne broncha pas d'un pouce, fixant les mains du médecin. L'ambiance était pesante pour lui, cependant, à son plus grand soulagement, elle finie par prendre enfin la parole :

May - « Je sais que ce n'est pas Coulson qui m'a brûlée. »

Lincoln leva la tête dans sa direction, prit de court, il ne savait que répondre : « Il te l'a dit ? »

May - « Non, mais je sais qu'il s'est dénoncé pour te couvrir. »

Lincoln - « Comment tu l'as sut ? »

May - « Il n'aurait jamais put le faire lui-même, ses mains auraient tremblé. Et comme tu étais le seul médecin... »

Lincoln - « C'était son idée. »

May - « Du calme, je ne vais pas te faire payer pour ça. »

Lincoln - « Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. » Avoua-t-il.

May - « Je voulais te remercier. Je crois savoir que sans ça, je me serais vidée de mon sang avant d'être arrivée à la base. »

Lincoln eut un temps d'arrêt, surprit, mais content d'avoir la reconnaissance de May. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que brûler quelqu'un lui aurait valu des remerciements, et encore moins de sa part.

Lincoln - « J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, rien d'extraordinaire. »

May - « Tu n'es pas devenu médecin sans raison. Sauver une vie n'a rien d'ordinaire et tu le sais. »

Lincoln - « Malheureusement, je ne peux plus vraiment exercer à l'extérieur, l'ATCU s'est chargé de ma réputation de _monstre_. »

May - « Vos dons ne font pas de vous des monstres, ce sont vos actes qui définissent ce que vous êtes réellement. Et tu peux toujours pratiquer ici, pour le SHIELD. Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire pour moi ? »

Lincoln - « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de soigner les gens en les brûlant. »

May - « Bienvenue au SHIELD. »

Lincoln souriait, la peur qu'elle ne lui en tienne rigueur et qu'elle se venge un jour venait de partir. Il était soulagé et heureux de voir qu'il avait sa place au sein de leur équipe. Il était resté pour Daisy, cependant, le SHIELD lui avait donné sa chance et il commençait à se sentir chez lui ici.

Lincoln - « Je te laisse te reposer, même si je me doute que ce mot ne veut rien dire pour toi. » Dit-il, partant tout en souriant.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que l'Inhumain prisonnier au sous-sol ne se soit réveillé. Une heure donc que Daisy l'interrogeait sans véritablement respecter le protocole, car cet énergumène la révulsait plus qu'autre chose. Elle finit par sortir de la cellule, claquant la porte derrière elle, visiblement énervée. Ce qui n'échappait pas à Coulson qui passait par là au même moment :

Coulson - « Tu as fini ton interrogatoire ? » Questionna-t-il, impatient.

Daisy - « Ouais, mais ne vous attendez pas à des révélations. Il ne savait strictement rien de plus que ce qu'on sait déjà ! »

Coulson - « Spiritus n'était qu'un pion de Ward pour arriver à ses fins ? »

Daisy - « Ne me dites pas que ça vous étonne ? »

Coulson - « J'aurais juste aimé une piste à suivre... »

Daisy - « Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Coulson soupira avant de poursuivre : « On prévient l'équipe, on avisera après. Je suis fatigué d'enchaîner échec sur échec. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde sauf May était réuni dans le bureau de Coulson pour avoir le compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire. Sans surprise, ils étaient tous extrêmement déçus du résultat, ayant le sentiment d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien.

Mack - « Retour au point de départ. »

Coulson - « Je me doute que Ward veut sa vengeance, mais on ne connaît toujours pas la manière dont il compte procéder. »

Daisy - « Comme à son habitude il est très prévenant et n'a révélé ses réelles intentions à personne, au cas où un de ses hommes se feraient prendre par le SHIELD. »

Fitz - « Un psychopathe intelligent qui veut notre peau. »

Coulson - « Voyons le point positif, on veut la sienne tout autant ... »

Coulson avait à peine finit sa phrase que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître May. Elle avança sous les regards ahuris de ses collègues. Elle était habillée comme à son habitude, tout en noir, seul le blanc de ses bandages ressortait.

Simmons - « Rassure-moi, le mot _repos_ signifie quelque chose pour toi ? » Dit-elle, constatant une nouvelle fois que May ne pouvait tenir en place, même blessée.

Lincoln - « Je t'avais dit de l'attacher. » Dit-il discrètement à la scientifique.

Malheureusement pour lui, May avait entendu et lui lança un regard noir. Elle s'apprêtait certainement à rétorquer, mais Coulson prit la parole :

Coulson - « Stop ! Alors, d'une part, c'est une cause perdue, et d'autre part, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir pour le débrief'. » Dit-il, alors que May se mettait à ses côtés.

Daisy sourit avant d'ajouter : « Finalement, vous vous complétez bien tous les deux. Simmons, tu veux une astuce pour tenir May sur un lit d'hôpital ? Attaches-y Coulson. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, cela amusait le reste de l'équipe, sauf les principaux intéressés qui la foudroyaient du regard. Après les récents événements, ils avaient tous besoin de décompresser. Un peu d'humour ne faisait pas de mal, malgré la situation des plus inquiétantes.

Simmons - « C'est pas idiot, j'y songerais à l'avenir. » Sourit-elle à Coulson et May.

Coulson - « Peut-on revenir aux vrais problèmes ? » Fit-il dépité.

May - « Ils menacent de te séquestrer, c'est un vrai problème. » Dit-elle, d'une voix blasée.

Coulson - « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! » Répondit-il, stupéfait, se tournant vers sa partenaire.

Il n'eut que pour réponse un regard des plus sérieux, et un léger haussement de tête. Les sourires se dessinaient sur le visage des agents. Il faut dire que voir May se prendre au jeu n'était pas forcement très courant.

Coulson - « Passons, on va renvoyer Spiritus dans une cellule, cette fois adaptée à son don. Il est hors de question qu'il revoit le soleil ailleurs qu'à travers les barreaux d'une prison. »

Mack - « Je me chargerai de son transfert. »

Coulson - « Bien, pour le moment nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où se terre Ward. Il est donc une priorité de ... »

Malheureusement, il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par l'écran géant annonçant un appel entrant. Coulson n'attendait aucun message en particulier, il était donc surprit et curieux à la fois. Il regarda chacun de ses agents avant de daigner répondre à cet appel, qui étrangement ne rassurait personne.

En effet, quand il appuya sur le bouton d'acceptation, la voix qui sortit effraya toute l'équipe. Une voix si familière mais qui leur faisait froid dans le dos : la voix de Grant Ward retentissait dans toute la pièce.

Ward - « Ah ! Coulson, je vais être bref, je me lasse de tourner en rond. Vous et moi, comme le reste de l'équipe, à quoi ça rime à la fin ? »

Coulson - « A vous de me le dire ! »

Ward - « Exactement ! On va arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris. Cette fois sera la dernière. Rejoignez-moi aux coordonnées qui s'affiche sur votre écran, et finissons-en une fois pour toute ! »

L'appel s'arrêta net après ça. Les regards convergeaient entre Coulson et l'écran affichant le lieu du rendez-vous. Ward venait de les inviter à en finir pour de bon, mais une chose était sûre pour nos agents : ils allaient droit dans un piège !

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

Dans le bureau de Coulson, c'était la panique, chacun avait une opinion différente sur la façon de procéder. L'appel de Ward avait instauré une certaine anarchie que Coulson fut contraint de calmer avant que tout ne parte en vrille.

Daisy - « Il est clair que c'est un piège. Ward n'est pas irresponsable au point de nous communiquer sa position sans avoir une idée derrière la tête ! »

Coulson - « J'en suis bien conscient, mais soyons plus malin que lui et préparons-nous en conséquence. »

Fitz - « Ward a volé quelque chose au sénateur, ça doit avoir un rapport avec cette invitation. »

Simmons - « Et on ignore totalement dans quoi on s'embarque. »

Coulson - « Alors on devra prévoir toutes les situations ! »

Mack - « Qui sait combien d'Inhumains il peut avoir à ses côtés ? On ne connaît même pas le nombre de personnes affiliées à Hydra qui se cachent depuis la dernière fois. »

Coulson - « Vous préférez qu'on reste là sans rien faire ? Car ce n'est pas ça, le SHIELD ! »

Daisy - « Vous voulez qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup ? »

May - « Daisy a raison, je le sens mal, ce coup-là Phil. »

Coulson - « Mais heureusement, j'ai les meilleurs agents avec moi. Alors, oui, c'est peut-être de l'inconscience, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser cela en état. C'est un risque à prendre, qui sait ce que Ward serait capable de faire si nous ne répondons pas à son appel. Nous avons la chance que cela se joue seulement entre lui et nous. Aucun civil n'est prit dans les tirs croisés, nous devons y aller. »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'il se préparait. Même si cela était clairement un piège, ils devaient saisir l'occasion de mettre Ward six pieds sous terre. L'équipe finie donc par approuver la proposition du directeur. Mais les esprits restaient cependant très perplexes. Ils avaient tous confiance en leur directeur, mais malgré tout, ils avaient peur qu'il ait prit cette décision pour de mauvaises raisons. Même May avait des doutes sur les intentions de Coulson.

L'opportunité de mettre fin aux agissements de Ward prit finalement le dessus et l'équipe fut donc partante pour prendre le risque que ce traître joue avec eux, une fois de plus.

Coulson - « Équipez-vous, nous partons dans une heure ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent, quittant ainsi le bureau pour se préparer. Seule May était restée avec le directeur.

Coulson - « Je suis désolé, mais on va avoir besoin de toi aussi. Ça va aller ? » Dit-il, faisant allusion à son épaule.

May - « Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Coulson - « Tu ne vas pas t'équiper ? »

May - « Dois-je te rappeler que ma combinaison est inutilisable depuis que j'ai pris une balle pour toi ? » Sourit-elle.

Coulson - « Exact, Fitz va mettre du temps à la réparer, tu vas devoir y aller comme ça. » Dit-il, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa question.

May - « Dis-moi, j'espère que ce n'est pas une revanche personnelle ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète de la décision qu'il avait prit.

Coulson - « Je ne suis pas un débutant guidé par mes émotions. Si j'ai décidé de jouer son jeu, c'est pour le bien commun. Tu dois me faire confiance. »

May - « Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Nous savons tous les deux que perdre le contrôle peut arriver à tout le monde, directeur ou non. » Dit-elle, faisant allusion à sa propre expérience.

Coulson - « Je sais, mais cette fois, c'est différent. »

May acquiesça, non sans appréhension, espérant de tout cœur qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle quitta le bureau, laissant Coulson dans ses préparatifs.

De leur côté, Daisy et Lincoln s'habillaient pour la bataille, se demandant encore si Coulson avait fait le bon choix, même si, pour le moment ils étaient plus préoccupés l'un par l'autre plutôt qu'à ce que leur réservait Ward.

Idem du côté de Fitz et Simmons, et finalement, seul Mack n'avait pas ce problème. Être célibataire n'avait pas que des inconvénients.

A trente minutes du départ, l'équipe était quasiment prête. Daisy rejoignait May pour l'inventaire des armes qu'ils allaient utiliser pour l'occasion. Pas d'ICER au rendez-vous, après tout, il s'agissait de Ward, ils lui réservaient donc des armes létales. Daisy s'empara d'un fusil d'assaut automatique, du gros calibre pour être sûr de ne pas le louper.

May - « Tes pouvoirs ne te suffisent pas ? » Questionna-t-elle, intriguée par le choix de sa partenaire.

Daisy - « Tous les moyens sont bons pour mettre Ward hors d'état de nuire. Je pensais que tu approuverais l'idée ? »

May - « Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Seulement, tu es plus à l'aise avec ton don. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, fixant l'Inhumaine, puis poursuivie : « Tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

Daisy ferma les yeux un bref instant, Melinda avait deviné qu'elle cachait quelque-chose. Autant lui dire la vérité tout de suite : « Quand il s'agit de Ward, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Alors dans le doute, je préfère me munir d'une arme dont je peux garder le contrôle. »

May - « Ce n'est pas évident, quand on sait à quel point on peut être dangereux pour les personnes autour de nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daisy - « Non, en effet. » Répondit-elle, d'une petite voix.

Daisy, comme May, se devait de garder le contrôle à tout moment, car leurs capacités pouvaient représenter un réel danger pour les autres. C'était arrivé à Daisy quand elle est devenue une Inhumaine, et encore récemment pour May.

May - « Sache que ça fait partie de toi, on ne peut rien y faire, il faut vivre avec. Même au prix de tous les sacrifices que cela implique. Mais dis-toi que cette chose qui nous effraie tant, nous sert aussi à les protéger. »

Daisy - « Je ne crois pas être prête à en payer le prix. C'est pour cela que je prends ça. » Dit-elle, fusil en mains.

May - « On a de la chance d'être entourées par des personnes qui nous comprennent, souviens-toi de ça. » Répondit-elle, avant de s'en aller vers le quinjet.

De leur côté, Fitz et Simmons, non-formés au combat, rassemblaient tout de même de l'équipement. Ils comptaient aider l'équipe à leur manière, et ils n'allaient pas lésiner sur les moyens pour y parvenir.

Fitz - « Je prend les sept nains pour la reconnaissance et le soutien tactique. »

Simmons - « Bonne idée, après tout on ignore ce qu'on va rencontrer là bas. »

Fitz - « Tu crois que Coulson est dépassé par les événements ? »

Simmons - « Je crois surtout qu'on devrait lui faire confiance. Il ne nous enverrait jamais dans une mission-suicide sans être sûr de ce qu'il fait. »

Fitz - « Ouais, tu as sûrement raison... » Dit-il, peu convaincu.

Simmons - « Tu gardes des réserves malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Fitz - « Honnêtement, ouais. Ward est un sujet sensible, je suis le premier à perdre mon sang-froid quand il s'agit de lui. Alors, j'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul de l'équipe à vouloir qu'il meurt, et ce, peu importe le moyen. »

Simmons - « Coulson se préoccupe de nous tous, il sait ce qu'il fait. J'en suis sûre. »

Après tout, Fitz se faisait peut-être des idées issues de sa propre expérience avec Ward. Le scientifique ne voulait pas que ses pensées altèrent son jugement, il préférait donc croire Jemma qui avait l'air d'être la plus posée du groupe en ce moment.

Lorsque May monta dans le quinjet, elle constata que Coulson y était déjà. Il se trouvait assit, l'air songeur, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi préoccupé par quelque-chose.

May - « Eh, Phil ! Reviens sur terre. »

Coulson revint à lui peu après avant de prendre la parole : « Je réfléchissais. » Fit-il, d'une petite voix. « Je me demande si je ne nous envoie pas dans une impasse, qui pourrait nous être fatale. »

May - « Tu doutes encore de toi ? » Dit-elle, s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Écoute, tu as pris une décision pour des raisons évidentes. Ward sème la mort partout où il passe, et nous allons l'arrêter. »

Coulson - « Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je me demanderais comment tu fais pour rester de marbre face à de telles circonstances. » Sourit-il. « Mais tu as raison, il ne nous laisse plus le choix. »

May - « Crois-moi, ce n'est qu'une façade. Je meurs d'envie de lui mettre une balle en pleine tête. »

Coulson - « On est deux. » Dit-il, se levant de son siège. « Bien, je vais voir où en sont les autres. Le temps joue contre nous. »

Mack monta les bras chargés de matériel, surtout destiné à servir pour Fitz et Simmons. May voulu l'aider à stoker les diverses mallettes, mais il l'en empêcha. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer, il prit la parole :

Mack - « Non c'est bon, laisse, déjà que tu participes à la bataille... dois-je te rappeler que tu es censée être dans un lit en ce moment ? »

May - « Toi et moi savons que je ne respecte jamais ce principe. Alors ne te fatigue pas. »

Mack - « Simmons aurait vraiment dut t'attacher... »

Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas entendue cette remarque puisqu'elle était déjà partie chercher le reste du matériel.

Une fois l'heure donnée par Coulson pour se préparer écoulée, tout le monde embarqua dans le quinjet, et s'attacha solidement aux sièges pour le décollage. Malgré sa blessure, May prit les commandes, ce n'est pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de se venger de Ward. Elle mit donc les moteurs en route, direction les coordonnées indiquées plus tôt par ce traître. Le vol se passa sans encombre, Coulson s'impatientait de plus en plus. De même pour Daisy, qui était certainement la personne la plus stressée, voulant lui faire payer tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir depuis le début. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentrait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs en plein vol. Elle repensa aux paroles de May et se calma, tentant de contrôler sa respiration comme elle avait appris.

Coulson - « Je suis désolé de vous infliger ça, mais Ward doit être stoppé. » Dit-il d'un coup, brisant ainsi le pesant silence. « Je ne vous ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Simmons - « Vous êtes le Directeur, c'est à vous que revient la décision. »

Mack - « J'ai toujours détesté le travail de terrain. Mais je suis d'accord pour me salir les mains, afin de faire ce qui doit être fait. »

Coulson - « Je vous remercie de votre soutien, mais promettez-moi une chose... Aucun de nous ne meurt aujourd'hui ! »

Daisy - « Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. »

Malgré les divergences d'opinion, l'équipe était soudée comme jamais. Et il fallait au moins cela pour venir à bout de Ward.

Une fois arrivée sur place, l'équipe faisait face à un vieux château délabré, qui ne semblait pas inconnu. L'endroit ressemblait plutôt à une forteresse bien gardée par des hommes d'Hydra armés jusqu'aux dents. Ward devait se trouver à l'intérieur, cependant, il s'était assuré que l'équipe ne puisse pas rentrer si facilement. En plus des agents d'Hydra, il y avait Jack, l'Inhumain aux pouvoirs soporifique. C'était la cible prioritaire à abattre s'ils ne voulaient pas y rester.

Coulson - « Vous êtes prêt à arrêter Hydra une fois de plus ? »

May - « Tant que je peux mettre une balle dans la tête de Ward, j'en suis. »

Coulson - « Ce n'est pas incompatible, allons-y ! »

Ils se lancèrent donc à l'assaut, la discrétion n'était pas de mise, puisque Ward les attendait. L'ennemi était donc conscient de leur arrivée imminente. Chacun avait ses capacités, seul Fitz et Simmons étaient restés un peu en retrait. L'ingénieur préférant piloter ses drones pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et donner des renseignements à ses coéquipiers :

Fitz - « Mack, il y a deux hommes caché sur ta droite. Daisy, attention derrière toi, un tireur embusqué ! » Dit-il par radio.

Daisy - « Je vois, merci. »

Fitz - « May à deux heures, il y a … Non, c'est bon tu l'as eu. »

Le scientifique survolait toute la zone de combat via les sept drones dispersés dans les airs. Ayant une bonne vue sur l'ensemble des ennemis, il était temps d'agir d'une façon plus efficace :

Fitz - « Simmons, à toi de jouer. »

Simmons - « C'est pas trop tôt. » Dit-elle, toute excitée par l'expérience inédite qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire :

Elle prit le contrôle d'un des drones de Fitz et activa son petit effet, fraîchement ajouté. Le drone en question lâcha une petite boule pas plus grande qu'une bille sur un groupe d'ennemie. Ces derniers ne s'attendant pas à une telle attaque ne firent pas attention à la bille. Quand elle percuta le sol, elle libéra un gel liquide qui prenait du terrain. Le gel était collant, et les agents d'Hydra se retrouvèrent scotchés sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

Mack se saisit de l'opportunité et se précipita sur le groupe.

Fitz - « Super, Simmons ! Haha, ils n'ont rien vu venir. »

Coulson - « Fitz, aide nous a trouver l'Inhumain, je ne le vois plus. »

Fitz - « Tout de suite, Lincoln tu es le plus près, il regagne le château. »

Simmons - « Il va certainement prévenir Ward ! »

Lincoln - « Je suis dessus ! » Dit-il, courant vers sa cible.

Jack eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il fut projeté au sol sous l'effet d'un champ électrique puissant lancé par Lincoln. Décidément, il avait assommé plus d'Inhumain que le reste de l'équipe sur cette affaire. Ce n'est pas qu'il y prenait goût, mais il commençait sérieusement à y trouver de l'intérêt. Être agent du SHIELD lui permettait d'une certaine manière de se racheter en faisant le bien, tout en utilisant ses pouvoirs, qu'il devait garder sous contrôle dans la vie civile.

Le combat faisait rage, les balles filaient dans tous les sens, et les agents d'Hydra tombaient les uns après les autres. Même si le SHIELD était clairement en infériorité numérique, leur puissance de feu était nettement supérieure. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que chaque membre d'Hydra se retrouve hors d'état de nuire.

L'équipe se regroupa donc au centre du champ de bataille, faisant le point sur la situation :

Coulson - « Tout le monde va bien ? »

Daisy - « Ouais, Ward n'était pas avec eux, il doit être à l'intérieur. »

Coulson - « Oui, mais nous devons faire attention, c'est certainement ce qu'il prévoyait depuis le début. »

Lincoln - « Quoi, il aurait sacrifié tous ses agents pour nous faire croire qu'on avait gagné ? »

May - « En tous cas, ça lui ressemble. »

Coulson - « Ward est un visionnaire, il ferait n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins. »

Fitz - « Même nous trahir. »

Coulson - « Entrons, et terminons ce pourquoi on est venus ! »

Mack - « Secousses, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Daisy - « Ouais ... »

Quand l'équipe fut face au château, l'Inhumaine leva son bras droit en direction d'une des parois.

Le mur du château dissimulant la pièce où se trouvait Ward explosa sous les multiples impulsions que venait d'envoyer Daisy. Le temps que la fumée se disperse, tout le monde se préparait intérieurement à affronter le diable.

Ward ne fut pas vraiment étonné par cette entrée, il avait gagné assez de temps grâce à ses hommes. Il pouvait à présent exécuter son plan, et en finir avec ses ennemis.

Ward - « Vous voilà, je commençais à perdre patience. »

Daisy - « La ferme, Ward, c'est terminé ! »

Ward - « Non, cela ne fait que commencer ! »

Le morceau de Monolithe était posé sur le sol, à l'emplacement prévu pour son ouverture. Quand Simmons regarda le bout de roche au pied de Ward, elle comprit aussitôt :

Simmons - « Oh non ! C'était ça ton plan ? Nous envoyer tous sur Maveth ! »

Ward - « Je me contenterai de Coulson mais si quelqu'un veut aller le rejoindre je ne dis pas non. Sans lui, il n'y a plus de SHIELD ! »

May - « Comme si on allait te laisser faire. » Dit-elle, se mettant devant le directeur pour le couvrir.

Ward - « Je commence à en avoir marre de toi, May. Tu me poses trop de problèmes, il est temps que la Reine de Glace meurt ! »

May - « Ça ne sera pas ta première tentative, et tu échoueras encore une fois. »

Ward - « Décidément, je ne vais pas vous regretter... »

Il sortit une grenade artisanale de sa poche, la dégoupilla et l'envoya sur l'équipe. Tous le monde dut se disperser pour ne pas subir l'explosion. Le rayon de la grenade n'était pas très élevé mais avait fragilisé une partie du château qui malgré son grand âge tenait toujours debout. La fumée empêchait de voir correctement et Ward était maintenant hors de portée. Il se trouvait près du mécanisme d'activation du portail. Daisy, le vit et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le faire valser hors de la pièce. Malheureusement, l'onde de choc provoqua l'activation du mécanisme de la pierre, qui, se liquéfia un instant. May et Coulson, qui se trouvaient sans le savoir à côté du Monolith, furent aspirés par celui-ci sous les yeux impuissants des membres de l'équipe.

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque le portail s'ouvrit sur l'autre planète, il fit apparaître May et Coulson qui se retrouvèrent à dégringoler une colline pentue. En effet, la porte reliant les deux mondes était apparue tout en haut d'une petite montagne, ne laissant aucun répit à nos deux agents. Ils finirent leur course en bas, à plusieurs mètres du portail, qui ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de se refermer, les rendant prisonniers de Maveth, comme Simmons l'avait été avant eux.

Le silence régnait maintenant sur la planète, seul le bruit du vent portant le sable résonnait aux oreilles des deux agents au sol.

Coulson était face contre terre, il mangeait la poussière, littéralement. Il mit un certain temps avant de relever la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Le spectacle le désola, car il comprit rapidement la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Son regard se porta ensuite vers la femme encore couchée se trouvant à trois mètres de lui. Il voulut se rapprocher, avant de constater que sa cheville lui faisait atrocement mal. Coulson dut se résigner, il s'était probablement foulé la cheville en tombant du portail. Il prit cependant son courage à deux mains et rampa comme il pouvait vers May. Cette dernière se retourna sur le dos au moment où Coulson allait la toucher, son visage était ensanglanté et elle affichait un rictus de douleur qui faisait peine à voir.

Coulson - « Eh ! Tu vas bien ? » Dit-il, serrant lui même les dents.

May - « Je suis tombée sur mon épaule, mais ça va! » Répondit-elle.

Coulson s'assit, prenant garde à sa cheville qui le lançait de plus en plus. May était restée couchée sur le dos, fixant son compagnon avant d'ajouter :

May - « La cheville ? »

Coulson acquiesça avant de prendre la parole : « J'espère que les autres s'en sont sortis tout seuls, car on est pas prêt de les aider. »

May - « Il faut toujours qu'on se retrouve dans des situations impossibles, pas vrai ? » Dit-elle, se relevant avec difficultés. Assise face à son partenaire, elle porta un rapide regard à sa blessure qui la tiraillait sérieusement.

Coulson - « Ouais... »

May observa les alentours, constatant que Simmons n'avait pas menti : Maveth n'était pas un endroit fait pour les humains, et où le soleil n'avait pas sa place. Elle pouvait entrevoir au loin une sorte de tempête de sable qui reflétait la pauvreté de la planète. Aucun signe de vie, le lieu était mort. L'ennui était que le portail n'allait pas réapparaître de sitôt, à moins que le SHIELD n'ait réussi à battre Ward. Alors seulement, ils pouvaient espérer que Fitz et Simmons les sortent de là. En attendant, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de survivre sur cette terre hostile.

May - « On ne devrait pas rester là, tu vas pouvoir marcher ? »

Coulson - « Je devrais pouvoir gérer. On pourrait commencer par trouver de l'eau. »

May - « Ce serait un bon début. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester piégés ici. » Dit-elle se mettant sur ses jambes, non sans difficultés car la douleur se répandait peu à peu dans tout son bras droit.

Coulson, toujours assit au sol, tendit sa main en direction de sa partenaire afin qu'elle l'aide à se relever. Une fois cela fait, il voulu faire un pas mais fut stoppé par la douleur foudroyante qui se fit sentir quand son pied droit toucha le sol.

Coulson - « Et merde ! Finalement, je ne vais pas pouvoir gérer seul, je suis désolé. »

May sourit avant d'ajouter : « Appuis-toi sur moi. »

Phil s'accrocha à May sur son côté gauche pour ne pas lui meurtrir d'avantage l'épaule. Les deux compères avancèrent donc dans une direction un peu au hasard, car ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Sur Terre, l'équipe était choquée, Ward s'était enfui et n'allait certainement pas réapparaître après avoir eut ce qu'il voulait. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Coulson et May venaient de passer à-travers le portail qui se trouvait maintenant en morceau. Dans un tel état, il n'allait pas se ré-ouvrir de sitôt, et c'était là tout le problème. Daisy, Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Lincoln ainsi que tous les membres du SHIELD se retrouvaient maintenant sans leader, livrés à eux même.

L'équipe était toujours dans le château, ne disant mot, fixant désespérément les morceaux du Monolith.

Simmons - « Oh mon dieu ! » Fit-elle, choquée.

Daisy - « On doit faire quelque chose ! Fitz, Simmons, vous avez déjà réussi à … » Mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase.

Fitz - « On a jamais put reconstruire le portail ! »

Daisy - « Alors essayez de nouveau ! On ne va pas les abandonner, dites nous ce qu'on doit faire. »

Simmons - « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. » Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Mack - « Il est hors de question de les laisser là-bas. »

Fitz - « Je t'en pris Mack, si tu as une idée, vas y ! »

Mack - « Tu as déjà ramené Simmons, refais-le à nouveau. »

Fitz - « Vous ne comprenez pas, le portail est brisé ! Cela fait des mois qu'on cherche déjà à reconstruire le Monolith qui se trouve en notre possession, mais sans succès. » Dit-il énervé. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, la situation leur échappait totalement, et Fitz détestait ça.

Daisy - « Calmez-vous. On n'arrivera à rien si on se disperse. »

Mack - « Daisy a raison … Coulson savait nous modérer, et c'est la même chose pour May. Ils ne sont pas là, mais on devrait au moins pouvoir gérer ça, pour eux ! »

Lincoln - « Je suis d'accord. Le SHIELD ne peut pas se passer de son dirigeant. Je vous ai rejoint il y a peu, mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris, c'est que personne ne représente mieux l'esprit du SHIELD que Coulson et May. »

Daisy - « Il a raison, on ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser là-bas. Nous sommes une famille, une équipe qui représente à elle seule tout ce pourquoi on se bat. Que vaut une équipe à laquelle il manque des membres ? Même si cela prendra du temps, même si on doit sacrifier tout nos moyens pour y arriver, nous devons tenter le coup. C'est ce qu'ils auraient fait dans la situation inverse. »

Les mots de l'Inhumaine avaient convaincu tout le monde, même Fitz et Simmons reprenaient peu à peu espoir. Ils avaient prit leur décision, ils voulaient à tout prix sauver leurs compagnons.

Fitz et Simmons prirent donc soin de ramasser chaque morceau du portail, éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. L'équipe retourna ensuite à la base, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que les deux scientifiques trouvent comment résoudre le problème.

Quand ils franchirent la porte du PlayGround, tous les regards se portèrent vers eux. Chaque agent présent dans la base se demandait où était passé le Directeur et la Cavalry. La situation n'allait pas être simple à expliquer aux autres, mais l'équipe se devait de prendre les choses en main en attendant le retour de Coulson. Mack, étant le plus objectif en ce qui concerne les Inhumains, prendra donc les décisions pour le SHIELD. Moyennant, bien entendu, l'avis de ses camarades avant tout.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps après leur retour pour que Fitz et Simmons se mettent au travail. Plus tôt le portail serait réparé, plus tôt les choses pourraient rentrer dans l'ordre. A supposer qu'ils y parviennent un jour.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que les deux agents marchaient sur cette planète. La douleur de Coulson était remontée dans toute sa jambe, ce qui ne facilitait pas leur avancée. Épuisés, et à bout de force, ils décidèrent de faire une pause bien méritée à l'abri d'une colline.

May - « Si on ne trouve pas de l'eau rapidement, on ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

Coulson - « Je sais. Mais il faut dire que je nous ralentis. » Dit-il, fixant sa cheville.

May - « Je devrais te faire une attelle, au moins, ça tiendra ta cheville en place. »

Coulson - « Je croyais pouvoir tenir sans, mais tu as raison. Il y a des sortes de bambous, droit devant. »

May - « Bouge pas, je vais en chercher. » Dit-elle, en l'interrompant.

Elle se leva assez rapidement pour ne pas entendre de contre-indications de la part de Coulson. Puis elle avança vers les bambous, mais au bout de son deuxième pas, sa tête commençait à tourner sévèrement. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tituber, certes légèrement, mais assez pour que Phil s'en inquiète.

Coulson - « Melinda, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

May - « Oui, je … Mmh ! »

Du sang commençait à couler de sa bouche le long de son menton. May tomba sur les genoux et cracha un peu de sang, ce qui fit bouger Coulson à sa rescousse.

Coulson - « Non, je ne crois pas. » Dit-il, les yeux rivés sur sa blessure à l'épaule. « Tu saignes encore. Je croyais que ça allait ? »

May - « J'ai menti... On est aussi ridicule l'un que l'autre. » Sourit-elle malgré tout.

Coulson - « C'est pas faux. » Il lui sourit en retour. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux à bout de force. « Laisses-moi voir ta blessure. »

May - « Ta cheville en premier. » Dit-elle en se levant de nouveau.

Elle lança un bref regard à Coulson avant d'avancer vers les bambous. Phil rigola, toujours impressionné par ce qu'elle serait prête à faire pour les personnes qu'elle aime. May ne mit pas longtemps avant de revenir et s'assit en face de lui. Elle prit les bouts de bois et un morceau de tissu, issu de leurs vêtements, pour lui faire une attelle digne de ce nom.

May - « Ça devrait tenir ta cheville en place. Tâche de ne pas trop forcer dessus quand on marchera. »

Coulson - « Tu ne compte pas me porter ? » Dit-il de façon sarcastique.

May - « Tu es trop lourd. »

Coulson - « Même si c'est un ordre ? » Insista-t-il, pour la taquiner.

May - « Tu veux que l'histoire retienne que le directeur Phil Coulson était un dirigeant tyrannique ? »

Coulson - « Non, pas vraiment. » Sourit-il. « En revanche, je t'ordonne tout de même de me laisser te soigner cette épaule ! » Dit-il le regard insistant.

May obéit, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher avec ça. Et le sang coulait de plus en plus, à ce rythme elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Coulson souleva son pull pour avoir accès à la blessure, qui visiblement s'était ouverte malgré le fait que Lincoln l'avait brûlé.

Coulson - « La peau était encore trop fragile, ça n'avait pas eut le temps de cicatriser. Et notre chute du portail n'a rien arrangé. » Constata-t-il.

May - « Arrêtes le saignement, on verra plus tard pour le reste. Là, on doit trouver de l'eau et le temps joue contre nous. »

Coulson - « Tu veux que j'utilise de la terre pour colmater ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant qu'elle ait une autre idée à proposer.

May - « On n'a pas trop le choix. »

Coulson - « Ok ... » Dit-il, peu enjoué par la perspective de lui faire mal, car une telle opération n'était pas indolore.

Coulson creusa quelque peu avec sa main dans le sol, afin de trouver de la terre un peu plus humide que le sable qui recouvrait la planète. Il en attrapa du bout des doigts et la déposa dans la plaie de May, afin de reboucher le trou. Son autre main tenait celle de l'agent May pour éviter quelle ne bouge trop durant le processus. Même si Coulson était le plus doux possible, il devait absolument appuyer un minimum pour faire rentrer la terre dans la plaie, ce qui ne faisait pas du bien à May qui retenait son souffle sous la douleur.

Coulson - « J'ai presque fini … » Dit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

May - « Ouais … Prends ton temps, faut pas que ça s'ouvre de nouveau. » Répondit-elle de façon saccadée, fermant les yeux aux moments où cela piquait le plus.

Coulson - « Comment tu te sens ? » Questionna-t-il, une fois la plaie recouverte de terre.

May - « Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » Mentit-elle de nouveau.

Coulson - « Bien, ne traînons pas trop. »

Sur ces mots, May se leva et aida son partenaire à faire de même. Ce dernier s'appuya de nouveau sur elle, constatant que son attelle allait lui être utile. Ils reprirent donc leur marche en quête d'un point d'eau, leur permettant de rallonger leur espérance de vie sur cette planète infernale.

Heureusement pour eux, ils trouvèrent enfin un petit lac rempli d'eau douce. Ils s'y arrêtèrent, utilisant leurs mains pour porter l'eau jusqu'à leur bouche. Le soulagement fut immédiat, après des heures passé sur cette planète sans boire, ils avaient maintenant de quoi palier à ce problème.

Coulson - « Ah, ah ah. » Il buvait tellement vite qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. « Une chose est sûre, il est hors de question qu'on fasse un pas de plus sur cette foutue planète. » Réussit-il à dire, tiraillé par la douleur de sa jambe.

May - « On est d'accord. » Dit-elle, balayant les lieux du regard. « On pourrait même rester ici quelque temps. On a de l'eau et la possibilité de faire du feu avec le bois se trouvant à côté. »

Coulson - « Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver à manger, et on est comme à la maison ! »

May - « Si tu le dis. » Fit-elle, levant un sourcil.

Coulson rigolait mais c'était surtout nerveux. Le silence s'installa, ne laissant que le bruit du sable se déplaçant avec le vent. Coulson était songeur, mais il finit par partager ses pensées : « Tu sais, je pense qu'actuellement le SHIELD se plie en quatre pour nous sortir de là, mais soyons réaliste … »

May - « On est piégés ici. » Finit-elle la phrase de son compagnon.

Coulson - « J'ai toute confiance dans les capacités de Fitz et Simmons, mais … Ouais, on est certainement coincés sur cette planète. »

May - « Ils peuvent encore nous surprendre. » Fit-elle, se rapprochant de lui. « Voyons le côté positif, on est ensemble. »

May se positionna sur les jambes de Coulson et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier se laissa volontiers faire, ce geste surtout destiné à le réconforter, était le bienvenu dans l'enfer sur lequel ils étaient tombés. Malgré sa position, May avait prit garde à ne pas s'asseoir sur la cheville meurtrie de son partenaire et leur enlacement n'en finissait pas. Coulson passa ses mains sous les vêtements de May, lui glaçant le dos avec ses mains froides. Elle avait posé ses bras autour de son cou, les rapprochant un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Phil se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant doucement là où se dessinait sa poitrine. Paradoxalement, le fait d'être coincé ici leur permettait de ne pas être dérangés comme la dernière fois dans le bureau de Coulson. Seule la douleur dans le bras de May les firent arrêter leur enlacement interminable.

Coulson - « Je te proposerais bien un calmant, mais je n'en ai pas sur moi. » Fit-il, voyant sa compagne dans la douleur.

May - « De toute façon, il me mettent K.O. »

Coulson - « Une perspective intéressante. » Sourit-il, l'embrassant de nouveau, avant d'ajouter : « On devrait faire du feu. »

May - « Bonne idée. »

May se leva chercher du bois se trouvant à seulement quelques mètres de leur position. Pendant ce temps, Coulson observait l'eau du lac et vit une chose bouger vers le fond, à peine visible. Il se rapprocha pour se concentrer d'avantage sur cette créature, qui visiblement avait l'air plus grosse qu'un simple poisson terrestre. Il fit de suite le rapprochement avec ce que leur avait raconté Simmons de son séjour sur la planète. Elle avait survécu dans les premiers temps, grâce à un animal vivant sous l'eau. Coulson entrevoyait donc une potentielle source de nourriture.

May - « Tu regarde ton reflet dans l'eau ? J'aurais put te l'épargner car tu as une sale tête. » Dit-elle, revenant avec du bois.

Coulson - « Merci, mais ce n'est pas ce que je regardais. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Simmons quand elle avait trouvé de l'eau la première fois ? »

May comprit à quoi Coulson faisait allusion, et elle fut intriguée : « Il y a la même chose là-dedans ? »

Coulson - « Je crois bien que oui. » Sourit-il, voyant que leur espérance de vie allait pouvoir se prolonger quelque temps encore.

May - « Génial, d'abord le feu, et on avisera ensuite. »

Elle s'installa et prit deux morceaux de bois pour les frotter l'un sur l'autre afin de faire du feu. Cependant, Coulson lui prit le bois des mains, lui lançant un regard noir. Il dut s'expliquer à la vue du visage remplit d'incompréhension de sa partenaire.

Coulson - « Je te signale qu'il faut les deux bras pour ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. » Dit-il commençant à frotter.

May - « Ok, j'ai compris … Tu sais que je n'aime pas être mise sur la touche ? »

Coulson - « Tu n'es pas indestructible, Melinda, et de toute manière je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

May - « Trop gentil. » Dit-elle commençant déjà à s'ennuyer.

Elle eut cependant une idée pour s'occuper de façon utile. Prenant possession d'un couteau qu'elle avait dissimulé au niveau de sa cuisse pour la bataille, elle commença à sculpter un bâton avec.

Coulson - « Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? » Demanda-t-il, ne cherchant même plus à la convaincre de se reposer.

May - « C'est toi qui a dis qu'il y avait une créature dans le lac non ? Tu compte la chasser avec tes mains ? »

Coulson - « Un harpon … C'est pas idiot. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un couteau dissimulé sur toi. Tu caches autre chose ? » Sourit-il.

May - « Ne rêve pas. »

Les deux agents n'avaient guère d'autres outils pouvant leur servir, et à part le couteau de May, ils n'avaient que leurs oreillettes qui ne leur servaient pas à grand-chose sur cette planète.

Coulson frottait de plus en plus vite les bouts de bois entre eux, faisant apparaître de la fumée, seule lueur d'espoir de la journée. Ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis des heures, et étaient blessés. Faire du feu des ces conditions n'était pas chose aisée, mais malgré tout, Coulson donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Après tout, c'était leur seul moyen pour pouvoir manger, car d'après Simmons, les créatures de la planète ne sont pas comestibles crues. La fumée n'était pas signe de réussite pour autant, s'il s'arrêtait de frotter, tous ses efforts auront été vains. Même si elle ne pouvait pas prendre le relais, May était de tout cœur avec son compagnon, apportant des brindilles supplémentaire.

Il ne fallut pas moins de quarante minutes d'effort intense pour qu'une étincelle apparaisse enfin. Coulson arrêta de frotter, préférant souffler pour attiser le feu. Et trente secondes plus tard, des flammes surgirent pour la plus grande joie des deux agents.

Coulson - « Vive l'académie et les cours de survie ! » Dit-il alimentant le feu. « Même si ce n'est pas dans ce genre d'endroit où j'aurais imaginé devoir survivre. »

May - « Tu t'es vraiment imaginé une scène de survie ? » Questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

Coulson - « Et bien, il faut parer à toutes les éventualités, ce n'est pas toi qui dis ça d'ordinaire ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il prit un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre : « J'avais imaginé être sur une île déserte, un classique en faite. Quoique la compagnie ne fût pas aussi bonne qu'ici, je dois bien l'avouer. »

May - « Qui te tenais compagnie ? »

Coulson ricana avant de répondre : « John Garrett. »

May - « Dans ces conditions... » Sourit-elle intérieurement.

Coulson - « Comme quoi, on se fait des idées, et finalement la réalité vous rattrape plus vite que vous ne l'auriez pensé. »

May - « A l'époque, Garrett et toi auriez certainement put être dans cette situation. »

Coulson - « C'est vrai, mais plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que c'était impossible. »

May - « Pourquoi cela ? »

Coulson - « Toi ! Je ne me serais jamais retrouvé naufragé sur une île déserte avec toi pour me couvrir lors des missions les plus dangereuses. »

May - « Pourtant regarde nous aujourd'hui. »

Coulson - « C'est différent, le monde a changé. A l'époque, on ne soupçonnait même pas la présence de lieux comme celui-ci. Et finalement, une île déserte serait de la rigolade à côté. Mais pourtant je préfère cents fois être ici avec toi, qu'avec Garrett sur une île à manger des noix de coco. » Dit-il, se déplaçant vers elle et l'embrassant tendrement.

A suivre …


	8. Chapter 8

Les deux agents prisonniers de Maveth, avaient passé un long moment à discuter tranquillement, se rappelant des souvenirs de leur passé ensemble au sein du SHIELD. Temps que May avait mit à profit pour terminer le harpon afin de chasser la créature vivant au fond du petit lac où ils s'étaient ravitaillés.

Coulson - « Tu vas pouvoir ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant allusion à son épaule.

May - « Tu n'es pas le seul à être têtu. »

Coulson sourit aux propos qu'il venait d'entendre : « Ne te noie pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

May - « Je m'en sors toujours. » Dit-elle, tout en entrant progressivement dans l'eau, le harpon à la main.

Coulson ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de la scène, ne pouvant déjà pas marcher seul, il ne voulait pas en plus être un boulet pour Melinda. Cette dernière scrutait le fond du lac avec insistance, elle guettait le moindre mouvement suspect. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette créature voulait les manger autant qu'eux. Une seule règle existait alors : celle du plus fort. May vit quelque chose bouger non loin d'elle. Elle se concentra donc sur l'endroit et il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes supplémentaire pour que la créature surgisse de l'eau, se ruant vers la femme qui en profita pour la transpercer avec son arme. Le harpon avait traversé la bête qui était alors morte sur le coup. Les deux agents se surprirent eux-mêmes, pensant que le combat serait plus acharné, ils étaient bien contents que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, et pas des moindre : manger ! La créature ressemblait à un poulpe, ce qui fit rire Coulson, pensant immédiatement au symbole d'Hydra. Décidément cette planète était le mal absolu sur tous les points.

May voulue tant bien que mal remorquer leur proie sur la terre ferme, mais son bras endolori l'handicapait sérieusement, lui rendant la tâche quasiment impossible. Coulson s'avança donc pour tirer la bête vers lui. Cependant, May n'ayant pas vu son compagnon agir, se fit surprendre par l'action. Et lorsque le corps de la créature bougea subitement, les membres de la bête firent chuter May, qui tomba dans l'eau sous le rire inarrêtable de Coulson. Elle sortie aussitôt sa tête de l'eau, dégageant ainsi ses cheveux en arrière, pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux.

May - « Tu l'as fait exprès ? »

Coulson - « Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé. »

May sortie de l'eau en même temps que Coulson tirait la créature sur le sable. Elle essora son sweat et tendit ensuite son couteau à son partenaire, accompagné d'un regard noir.

May - « Tiens, amuse-toi. »

Coulson le lui prit des mains et commença à découper la bête en morceau pour la faire griller sur le feu. La chair était assez dure et le directeur se mit à l'œuvre un certain temps. May attendait, assise, dos à la roche de la petite montagne qui les gardait à l'abri des tempêtes de sable. Elle regardait Coulson agir, des goutes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux trempés. Ses vêtements étaient mouillés, ce qui la fit frissonner quelque peu. Coulson s'en rendit compte, et enleva sa veste pour lui mettre sur les épaules. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle était tombée à l'eau, et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle prenne froid. May s'enroula avec, tentant désespérément de se réchauffer en plus du feu.

Ils avaient déjà passé plus de trente heures sur cette planète, le fait de pouvoir enfin manger leur fit le plus grand bien. Épuisés et blessés, ils avaient décidé de ne plus bouger pour le moment établissant leur _camp_ ici, près du point d'eau. Coulson finissait d'engloutir son repas, May était assise en face de lui, sa tête penchée en avant. Ses yeux se fermait de plus en plus, sûrement dut au fait qu'ils tombaient tous deux de sommeil. Malgré tout, Coulson se concentra sur elle, mais pas pour les même raisons qu'un homme se concentre sur sa femme. Il trouvait que cela ne lui ressemblait pas de tomber de fatigue comme cela. D'ordinaire, elle était la plus résistante, mais là, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il s'approcha à ses côtés, et vit que ses soupçons étaient fondés. May respirait de façon saccadée, elle était clairement dans la douleur. Coulson poussa avec sa main les mèches de cheveux pour lui dégager le visage, elle ne réagissait pas, donc il lui prit son pouls. Il était assez lent et quelque peu irrégulier, mais c'est en retirant sa main que le regard de Coulson se porta sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Soudainement, il avait peur que sa blessure ne se soit infectée. Après tout, remplir la plaie avec de la terre n'avait pas que des avantages, il y avait toujours un risque d'infection. Coulson retira donc les bandages avec précaution, et malgré la douleur que cela devait causer, May ne bougeait toujours pas. Sa blessure avait de nouveau saignée, mais pas au point de la mettre KO.

Coulson - « Melinda, reviens à toi, s'il te plaît. » Dit-il, la main caressant son visage.

Mais face à la non-réaction de cette dernière, il dut se résoudre à soigner sa blessure du mieux qu'il le pouvait, espérant que cela suffise. Pour commencer il devait nettoyer la plaie proprement ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait la première fois, trop occupés à chercher de l'eau. Il enfonça ses doigts sous sa peau pour retirer la terre, c'était certes barbare, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres moyens. May réagissait à l'opération et commençait à bouger et à émettre de la résistance, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle en soit. Coulson avait finit de retirer la terre et dans un mouvement de protestation, May pencha sur le côté avant qu'il ne la soutienne posant la tête de sa compagne sur lui. Son front était collé à l'épaule du directeur, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, se balançant légèrement de gauche à droite. Il savait qu'elle venait de se réveiller et qu'elle souffrait énormément suite à ce qu'il venait de faire.

May se retenait de hurler tant la douleur était importante, enfouie dans le cou de son partenaire, son supplice n'en finissait malheureusement pas. Après tout, on lui avait charcuté l'épaule à plusieurs reprises, et ici sur cette planète, ils ne possédaient pas de médicaments. Les poings serrés, elle résistait autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais il lui était impossible de cacher les petits gémissements qui en disaient long sur son calvaire.

Coulson - « Chut … Je suis là … » Dit-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la réconforter, quand lui-même avait besoin de réconfort suite à la détresse de la femme qu'il aimait. « La plaie se remet à saigner Melinda, je dois la nettoyer avec de l'eau, je suis désolé. »

May - « Mmh ! Je sais … » Dit-elle souffrante, mais toujours avec une certaine retenue.

La douleur était telle qu'elle avait envie de vomir. May se redressa avec difficulté, avant de croiser le regard de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné, peu de personnes sont capables de gérer ce genre de situation comme elle le faisait là. Il prit de l'eau et en versa sur la blessure. Malgré son self-control, elle dégustait comme jamais, et il avait mal pour elle.

Coulson - « Je ne crois pas que ce soit infecté. » Dit-il avec soulagement après avoir bien observé la blessure.

May - « Génial, je suppose … » Dit-elle avec un rictus de douleur.

Coulson sourit, et lui fit un bandage propre avec des morceaux de vêtements qu'il avait trempé dans l'eau. Sa blessure n'étant plus très inquiétante pour sa survie, seule restait la douleur. May tenta de la contrôler comme à son habitude, et la présence de Coulson lui frottant le dos l'aidait beaucoup. Ce dernier, le bras toujours sur son dos, rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa partenaire et ajouta en chuchotant :

Coulson - « Je t'aime. » Fit-il tendrement, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

May sourit à ce geste délicat et répondit à son tour : « Je t'aime aussi. » Levant sa main pour la poser sur la joue de Coulson, elle l'embrassa en retour sur la bouche.

Coulson - « On devrait peut-être dormir. » Dit-il, une fois décollé de ses lèvres.

May - « Peut-être … »

Sur ces mots ils se couchèrent à-même le sol, fatigués par leur périple, ils fermaient maintenant les yeux à cette planète désolée.

À la base, Daisy se trouvait dans la salle de sport, frappant sur un sac pour y passer sa colère. Elle fut cependant déconcertée de découvrir que cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment et que la frustration commençait à gagner de plus en plus de terrain. Sa tête commençait à résonner de plus en plus fort, rendant chaque pensée insupportable. Elle voulait que cela cesse, faire taire ces voix dans sa tête. Elle voulait dormir pour ne plus souffrir de cette absence qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Elle voulait les revoir, leur absence lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé à la base. Étaient-ils en vie ? Combien de temps prendrait la réparation du Monolith ? Et surtout, allaient-ils arriver à le réparer un jour ? Tant de questions lui trottaient dans le crâne, une attente insurmontable allait prendre place et Daisy perdait patience.

Lincoln - « Tu devrais te reposer, frapper dans un sac, c'est bien, mais ça a ses limites. »

Daisy - « Tu comptes m'arrêter ? » Dit-elle, continuant son exercice.

Lincoln - « Oh non ! Je ne fais clairement pas le poids. » Dit-il en souriant.

Daisy se stoppa et regarda l'Inhumain : « C'est justement ça le problème ! Personne ici ne peut m'arrêter. Et quand je perds le contrôle, je blesse les gens autour de moi. »

Lincoln - « Tu rigoles, j'espère ? J'ai rarement vu un tel contrôle chez quelqu'un auparavant. May mise-à-part, bien sûr. »

Daisy lui envoya un regard noir et reprit ses mouvements de frappe : « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Lincoln - « Attends, tu t'en veux ? » Demande-t-il, s'avançant plus près d'elle. « Tu crois que c'est de ta faute si May et Coulson sont coincés sur cette planète ? »

Daisy - « Qui d'autre ? »

Lincoln - « Ward bien sûr ! C'est lui le responsable, pas toi. »

Daisy - « On aurait dut arrêter Ward il y a longtemps. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'achever la dernière fois. » Dit-elle, repensant au jour où elle avait rencontré son père.

Elle avait tiré à plusieurs reprises sur Ward, mais ses blessures n'avaient pas été fatales. En y repensant, Daisy s'apercevait que sans l'intervention de Ward ce jour-là, s'il ne l'avait pas forcé à le rejoindre, quittant le BUS et ses amis, elle n'aurait certainement jamais rencontré son père. De ce fait, elle ne serait probablement pas passée à travers la brume, car c'est ce jour là que tout a basculé pour elle.

Lincoln - « On ne change pas le passé, Daisy, ce qui est fait est fait. On peut juste recoller les morceaux quand c'est encore possible. Et c'est possible, Fitz et Simmons travaillent d'arrache-pied pour trouver une solution. »

Daisy posa sa tête sur le sac de frappe et ferma les yeux quelques instants. « J'avais promis... Je m'étais dis que je n'utiliserais pas mes pouvoirs de peur de perdre le contrôle. Et voilà le résultat. »

Lincoln la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter : « Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est lui qui aurait activé le portail. Tu n'es pas responsable Daisy. »

L'Inhumaine enroula ses bras autour de son compagnon, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Elle, qui s'était jurée de ne plus verser de larmes, jugeant qu'elle avait déjà vécu l'enfer, était bien forcée de constater qu'il y avait toujours pire que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre.

Sur Maveth, les deux agents étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Malgré les événements, ils avaient réussi à fermer les yeux pour se plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Sans soleil, ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps, donc ils dormaient quand ils étaient fatigués et mangeaient en suivant cette même logique.

Grâce aux soins de Coulson, l'épaule de May ne saignait plus, mais la douleur n'était pas partie pour autant. Au contraire, elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis qu'ils étaient couchés. Elle était déjà insupportable il y a quelques heures, mais maintenant, elle atteignait progressivement son paroxysme. May dormait donc de façon saccadée, la fatigue l'emportant sur le reste, elle avait réussie à se reposer un peu. Cependant, la douleur était arrivée à un stade où il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose pour l'oublier. Elle se trouvait dans un état second, oscillant entre un stade endormi et la douleur qui la foudroyait un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle remuait de plus en plus, comme pour un cauchemar, mais cette fois Bahrain n'y était pour rien. May se retourna dans une position de profil, mais sa tête était appuyée front contre terre. Son mouvement avait fait tomber le bras de Coulson qui était autour de sa taille, faisant réagir le directeur, mais pas assez pour qu'il se rende compte de la souffrance de sa partenaire.

Les minutes passèrent et l'état de la femme asiatique empirait. La douleur avait maintenant atteint son sommet, et elle ne le cachait plus, perdant le contrôle un peu plus à chaque élancement qu'elle subissait. Sous cette torture, elle commença à pousser de petits cris et gémissements, sa respiration était forte et saccadée. Face contre terre, elle serrait les dents, son visage était clairement dans la douleur la plus totale. Ses mains s'étaient refermées, attrapant du sable qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces. Ses cris finirent par réveiller Coulson, qui fut immédiatement alerté par la position peu confortable de sa partenaire. Il se redressa un peu et se pencha sur elle, la main posé sur son bras, il tenta de la réveiller. Mais il se rendit vite compte que la douleur s'en était chargée pour lui. Coulson passa son bras sous sa tête et la tira vers lui dans son étreinte. Il n'avait jamais vu May dans cet état-là, aussi vulnérable et prise au piège dans le cycle infernal d'une souffrance qu'il ne pouvait soigner.

Coulson - « Melinda … Je suis désolé, je peux rien faire pour remédier à ça ... »

May - « C'est … pas … ta faute. » Dit-elle entre deux crises, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Car oui, elle faisait clairement une crise, la douleur la lançait avec une intensité complètement aléatoire, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

May - « Argh ! Mmh … »

Son rythme cardiaque augmentait à chaque poussée de douleur, elle entoura le cou de son compagnon avec ses bras. Son souffle était irrégulier, l'obligeant à respirer par à-coups. Phil était complètement impuissant, condamné à la regarder souffrir. Il voulait la soulager, il voulait que cela cesse, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la réconforter autant qu'il le pouvait.

Coulson - « Je peux faire quelque-chose ? »

May - « Ah, ah … m'amener Ward … pour que je le tue une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Coulson - « Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais ... » Dit-il, la berçant tendrement.

Contre toute attente, elle finit par se détendre quelque peu dans ses bras. La douleur l'assénait toujours, mais la présence de Coulson jouait beaucoup, et malgré le fait qu'il se sente impuissant, cela l'aidait de sentir la chaleur aimante de son compagnon. L'agent May n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, elle était même très résistante, mais le fait de la voir dans un état aussi faible prouvait qu'elle n'était pas complètement indestructible. Coulson avait de la peine, mais d'un certain côté, il était heureux de constater qu'elle avait aussi besoin de lui. Ils passèrent le reste de leur nuit dans cette position, Coulson serrant la femme qui comptait le plus pour lui dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, le directeur était le premier à émerger de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, cherchant à se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il s'était produit avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il constata en premier lieu que le soleil ne lui brûlait pas la rétine, vu qu'il était inexistant. Il se souvenait alors qu'ils avaient atterris sur Maveth il y a plusieurs heures de cela, voire des jours, mais sans cycle jour/nuit, il leur était impossible de l'affirmer. Coulson porta par la suite son regard vers le bas, observant la femme endormie sur sa poitrine. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, elle était brûlante mais respirait déjà mieux que la veille.

Coulson - « Melinda … » Fit-il pour la réveiller, voulant vérifier son état.

La personne concernée ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tentant d'avaler la douleur qui visiblement la rongeait encore. May releva la tête, elle était encore dans les vapes, mais se força à bouger. Elle se rendit vite compte que tout son côté droit au dessus de la ceinture était engourdi et douloureux.

Coulson - « Comment tu te sens ? »

May - « J'ai mal au crâne, … En plus du reste. Ça pourrait être pire. »

Coulson sourit à ses propos. « Tu es brûlante, je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien. » Dit-il inquiet.

May - « Eh bien, au moins, tu sauras où te réchauffer. » Fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Coulson - « Ne prends pas ça à la légère. »

May - « Je vais bien. » Dit-elle, se redressant tant bien que mal et fermant les yeux, preuve que la douleur était plus que toujours présente.

Coulson - « Non, c'est faux et tu le sais ! »

May - « Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça on dirait. » Dit-elle un peu agacée.

Coulson - « Ça, c'est sûr. Je te signale que tu agonisais dans mes bras, alors mets-toi à ma place un peu ! Tu te rends compte que peu de gens ont le cœur assez solide pour résister à la douleur lorsqu'elle atteint son paroxysme ? »

May - « J'ai un cœur de pierre. » Fit-elle alors que Coulson la regardait d'un air songeur, puis elle reprit : « J'ai été formée pour résister à la torture, c'est mon job. »

Coulson - « Cela ne la rend pas pour autant plus supportable, pour toi comme pour moi. » Finit-il par avouer.

May - « Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle ayant comprit que cette épreuve avait été aussi dure à regarder pour Coulson qu'à elle de la subir. « Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça. »

Coulson - « Non … Ne t'en fais pas, je ne supporte juste pas d'être aussi impuissant dans ces conditions. Je n'aime pas voir souffrir les gens que j'aime. » Sourit-il. « Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, alors que tu as déjà tant donné dans ce domaine. » Dit-il, avant de l'embrasser.

May ne disait plus rien, profitant de ce baiser, qui, durant un court instant, lui fit oublier la douleur qui la tiraillait encore. Mais quand Coulson retira ses lèvres des siennes, la réalité la rattrapa de plein fouet et Coulson s'en rendit compte.

Coulson - « May, est-ce que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu peux faire tomber ce masque et me dire comment tu te sens ? Réellement. »

May - « Pas sûre que ce soit une question. » Fit-elle levant les yeux au ciel. Mais à la vue du regard lourd et insistant de Coulson, elle dut céder à sa requête. « Ok … Tu as raison, ça fait mal et j'ai la tête qui va exploser. »

Coulson - « Tu vois, ça ne t'as pas tuée de dire cela. » Sourit-il, posant sa main sur son front. « Je vais te passer de l'eau pour faire baisser la température. »

May ne disait rien, laissant faire son compagnon qui appliquait un morceau de tissu mouillé sur son front. Elle le regardait simplement, pendant qu'il prenait soin d'elle, son esprit se vidait, plus rien ne comptait sauf lui. Son regard habituellement glacial se transforma en quelque-chose de plus doux et chaleureux. Elle se demandait comment ils avaient put attendre aussi longtemps avant de franchir le pas, et elle était heureuse qu'il l'avait fait. Même piégés sur cette planète, leurs sentiments ne changeaient pas, au contraire, cela les rapprochaient.

Elle reprit ses esprits quand elle vit se dessiner un petit sourire en coin sur la bouche de Coulson.

May - « Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

Coulson - « Parce qu'on se retrouve toujours dans des situations impossibles, qu'importe les décisions que nous prenons, le cycle ce répète toujours : Toi ou moi blessé, risquant nos vie dans des affaires peu enviable. Avoue que c'est un peu comme une malédiction ? »

May - « On a choisi cette vie. En fait, on ne connaît même que ça. Et au bout du compte, on est toujours en vie. »

Coulson - « On doit avoir un certain talent pour ça. » Dit-il, retirant le linge humide du front de May. « Bien, promets-moi de faire attention à toi pour une fois. Et tâches de te ménager, tu es encore faible. »

May - « N'en demande pas trop. »

Il sourit à ses propos sachant très bien qu'elle ne resterait pas en place. Il veillerait tout de même à ce qu'elle n'abuse pas, en vue de son état.

Ils s'étaient réveillés depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, Coulson avait fait un petit tour des environs, laissant May se reposer auprès du feu. Quand il revint sur le camp, Phil ne fut pas plus surprit que cela quand il s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait debout, son bras droit en écharpe devant son ventre. En bref, elle ne se reposait pas comme il lui avait ordonné.

Coulson - « Tu ne changeras jamais, j'avais raison de dire que c'était une cause perdue. »

May se retourna vers lui avant d'ajouter : « Et toi, tu marches avec une cheville qui n'est pas guérie, alors ne me juges pas. »

Coulson - « Ok arrêtons là les frais, on est tous les deux têtus. » Dit-il se collant à elle avant de la plaquer contre le plat de la montagne tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

May - « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Coulson - « Je viens me réchauffer. » Avoua-t-il, l'embrassant de plus belle. « Puisqu'on ne veut pas se reposer, autant passer le temps autrement, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

May ne répondit pas, mais approuva l'idée sans se faire prier.

Phil passa une main dans les cheveux de May et colla sa tête sur son front encore brûlant. Il baissa ensuite ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal davantage, posant ses mains sur l'arrière de son cou. Il profita de ce moment, seuls tous les deux, sans les contraintes d'être un agent du SHIELD. Ils étaient piégés dans cet endroit, mais paradoxalement, cela leur permettait d'entreprendre quelque-chose d'autre sans le risque d'être dérangé. May tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur pour tirer profit de ce moment. Même si son bras droit était inutilisable, elle ne comptait pas en rester là pour autant, se servant de son autre bras pour le passer sous la veste de Coulson. Ce dernier fit de même soulevant le pull de sa partenaire posant ainsi ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

Coulson - « Tu dois avoir une sacrée fièvre, il n'y a pas que ta tête qui brûle. » Dit-il entre deux baisers.

May - « On s'en fout. » Répondit-elle sans hésiter, l'attirant encore plus contre elle.

Coulson - « Arrêtes-moi si je te fais mal. »

May - « Phil … » Ajouta-t-elle d'un air blasé, et lassée d'entendre toujours la même chose.

Coulson - « Ok, je ne dis plus rien. » Fit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de May. « Je veux juste faire attention à toi. »

May - « Ferme-la ! » Finit-elle par dire, le clouant avec un long baiser.

Elle lui mordit le bord de la lèvre, fermant les yeux, appréciant chaque moment. Ils étaient clairement attirés l'un à l'autre, comme deux aimants incapables de se repousser. Ils étaient séduits physiquement et mentalement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Phil se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur May. Elle était de loin la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vue. Même si elle était brisée, il savait qui était l'agent May en réalité. Et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela car lui-même avait connu un traumatisme, après tout, il était mort une fois. Coulson était un homme brisé et c'est une chose qui attirait aussi May d'une certaine manière. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et personne dans la base ne dirait le contraire.

C'est pourquoi l'attente d'être enfin seul tous les deux leur avait été insupportable. Cependant, ils avaient l'occasion de céder à la tentation, sans risque cette fois d'être dérangés par Fitz et Simmons.

A suivre …


	9. Chapter 9

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que May et Coulson avaient passé le portail. Dès lors, Fitz et Simmons n'avaient jamais arrêté de chercher une solution. Comment reconstruire le Monolith qui se trouvait actuellement en morceaux, alors que Simmons elle-même n'avait pas réussie à ramener Will ? La pression montait pour les deux scientifiques qui se tuaient à la tâche, sous les yeux impuissants des autres agents. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne dormaient pas, passant l'intégralité de leur temps au labo. Ils étaient clairement dans une impasse et commençaient à perdre patience.

Fitz - « C'est pas vrai ! » Fit-il, jetant le dossier qu'il avait en mains.

Simmons - « Calme-toi Fitz. »

Fitz - « Non, non, non, on arrive à rien ! Je crois qu'on a détruit tous nos Monolith quand ils se sont désintégrés. Ils sont irréparables. »

Simmons - « Ne dis pas ça. » Dit-elle, ses larmes commençaient à monter progressivement.

Fitz - « Crois-moi, j'aimerais, Jemma, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence cette fois. »

Simmons - « Non, il y a forcément un moyen de les ramener ! »

Les deux scientifiques faisaient un bruit pas possible et leur dispute attira l'attention des autres agents autour. Daisy finit par apparaître dans le labo, se demandant s'ils allaient bien.

Daisy - « Eh ! Tout va bien ? » Questionna-t-elle même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Fitz - « Tu vois bien que non. »

Simmons - « On est à court d'idées, et … Je crois qu'on perd espoir. »

Daisy - « Faites une pause, vous avez vu vos têtes ? Vous travaillez trop on dirait des zombies, vous allez finir par tomber à force de ne plus dormir ! »

Fitz - « Parce-que tu crois que May et Coulson ont le luxe qu'on se repose ? »

Simmons - « Fitz a raison, si ça se trouve, ils sont blessés ou pire ! Plus on attend, plus ils risquent leur vie sur cette planète. »

Daisy - « Pas plus que sur Terre ! Et je ne pense pas que Coulson vous laisserait vous tuer à la tâche pour ça, alors reposez-vous. Sinon, vous êtes aussi têtus que May à se soigner, et tous vos bons conseils tomberaient à l'eau. »

Les deux scientifiques savaient que Daisy avait raison, et de plus, ils réfléchiront mieux après un bon repas et une nuit de sommeil.

L'Inhumaine rejoignit ensuite le bureau du directeur dont Mack avait prit possession depuis la disparition de son propriétaire.

Mack - « Alors, comment Fitz et Simmons s'en sortent ? »

Daisy - « Mal, ils se disputent et tombent d'épuisements. Fitz ne comprend pas comment le portail s'est brisé, alors pour le réparer … »

Mack - « Ouais, je vois le genre. »

Daisy - « Tu n'aurais pas à me poser la question si tu étais descendu les voir ! »

Mack - « J'avais du travail. »

Daisy - « Coulson vient nous rendre visite, et il est aussi débordé que toi. »

Mack - « Je ne suis pas Coulson. Et puis … » Il soupira un instant avant de reprendre : « Je peux te le dire à toi, Secousse, mais je suis perdu dans tout ça. J'ai peut-être critiqué Coulson dans le passé, mais aujourd'hui, je sais à quel point c'est dur de porter autant de poids sur ses épaules. Fury ne l'a pas choisi pour rien, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas la carrure pour ça. »

Daisy - « C'est une métaphore, j'espère, parce que tu t'es regardé ? »

Mack - « Je parle des décisions à prendre, Daisy. Si Fitz et Simmons finissent par ne jamais arriver à réparer ce portail, il va falloir prendre une décision ! Il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'on risque de ne jamais les revoir, et mettre fin à tout ça. Ce qui veux dire que je devrais en mesurer la responsabilité, et je ne veux pas prendre cette décision, c'est trop dur. Car je serais l'homme qui les aura condamnés. »

Daisy ne disait plus rien, elle savait au fond d'elle que cette perspective pouvait exister. Personne ne voulait que cela arrive, mais Mack avait réfléchi à l'éventualité de tout arrêter pour le bien et la survie du SHIELD. Passer à autre chose, s'avouer vaincu, c'était quelque-chose d'impensable pour eux. Cependant, le temps passait et ils ne pouvaient pas vivre avec ce problème indéfiniment.

Daisy - « On trouvera un moyen, tu n'auras pas à faire ce choix ! »

Mack - « Je l'espère de tout cœur. »

Sur Maveth, le duo mangeait tranquillement, assit sur le sable gris. Leur enlacement avait ouvert les appétits, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient plus parler, trop occupés à se nourrir. Coulson avait l'esprit ailleurs, il mâchait la chair dure de la créature qu'ils venaient de faire rôtir, mais ses yeux étaient dans le vide. Son regard en disait long sur son état d'esprit, ce qui intrigua May qui prit la parole :

May - « Tu es songeur. » Fit-elle entre deux bouchées.

Coulson sourit avant de répondre : « Non, tout va bien. »

May leva un sourcil fixant Coulson d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier, voyant son insistance, pensa qu'il valait mieux parler de son plein gré plutôt que d'y être contraint.

Coulson - « Je pensais à Ward. »

May - « Génial. » Dit-elle levant les yeux au ciel.

Coulson - « Je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Je réfléchis sans cesse, ça me ronge et c'est pour cela qu'il a gagné. Il voulait que cet exil nous mette en face de nos problèmes, comme un tête-à-tête avec nous-mêmes. »

May - « Ne lui donne pas raison. »

Coulson - « C'est pourtant la vérité, May. »

May - « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ne lui donne pas raison en faisant exactement ce qu'il attendait de cette situation. »

Coulson - « Je crois que dans tous les cas, cela m'aurait hanté. »

May le regardait, intriguée.

Coulson - « Je voulais tuer Ward, pour me venger. Tu avais raison, c'était bien une vendetta personnelle. Ce qui fait qu'il aurait gagné dans les deux cas. Je ne suis pas comme toi, le tuer ne m'aurait pas allégé la conscience, mais je l'aurais quand même fait. »

May - « Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? »

Coulson - « J'avais peur de l'admettre. Et je ne voulais pas te mettre un fardeau supplémentaire. »

May - « Je l'aurais tué, c'est ce que je fais, ce que je suis. Tu n'as pas à me ménager, tu ne le faisais pas avant, alors pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu en colère.

Coulson - « Parce que notre situation a changée … » Avoua-t-il.

May - « Le fait qu'on soit ensemble ne justifie pas celui que tu doives me prendre avec des pincettes, Phil ! Ou cela ne marchera pas entre nous. »

Coulson - « Tu veux qu'on agisse comme avant ? »

May - « Ça marchait plutôt bien. »

Coulson - « J'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

May - « Dans ce cas, on est deux. Mais nous sommes des agents, et la peur ne nous évitera pas le danger. »

Coulson - « Je pensais l'éviter en agissant ainsi, mais le simple fait que nous soyons piégés ici me prouve le contraire. Je crois que nous devrons faire la part des choses. On est plus âgés que Fitz et Simmons, pourtant on agit comme eux. Ce n'est pas digne du Directeur, Fury savait faire la différence. »

May - « Sauf que tu n'es pas lui, agis comme tu le sens, mais ne laisse pas notre histoire empiéter sur le SHIELD. »

Coulson - « J'ai de la chance que l'un de nous deux soit un minimum objectif. » Sourit-il.

May - « Tss, n'en rajoute pas. »

Coulson se rapprocha de sa compagne pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ils finirent de manger ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Ils pensaient à Simmons et au calvaire qu'elle avait dut subir, seule, sur cette planète, du moins, avant de trouver Will. Leur discussion vira vite sur leurs autres camarades, se pliant en quatre pour trouver un moyen de les sauver. Mais ça, bien entendu, ils l'ignoraient, et plus le temps passait, plus ils commençaient à se dire qu'ils allaient rester ici pour toujours. De ce fait, ils n'allaient pas rester autour de leur petit lac éternellement. Même s'ils étaient à l'abri derrière la montagne, ils pouvaient trouver mieux. La nourriture allait manquer, et l'ennui se faisait sentir de plus en plus chez la Cavalry, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de rester en place.

Après concertation, ils finirent par se mettre en route, dans l'optique d'explorer cette planète qui allait devenir leur nouvelle maison. Coulson marchait mieux, sa cheville avait eut le temps de se remettre, il ne ressentait qu'une légère gêne, mais rien de bien méchant. De son côté, May ne pouvait toujours pas bouger son bras droit sans se voir foudroyée par une horrible douleur. Elle le gardait donc en écharpe grâce à un bout de tissu trouvé dans le sable, preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls voyageurs à être venus par ici. Ils se mirent donc en route doucement, le but étant d'explorer ce que cette planète avait à offrir, et ils espéraient trouver autre chose que la mort au bout du chemin.

Sur ce point, on pouvait dire que les deux côtés exploraient l'inconnu : l'équipe du SHIELD cherchaient par tous les moyens une solution pour le Monolith, au point de s'épuiser au travail. Alors que May et Coulson cherchaient comment améliorer leur survie dans ce lieu peu accueillant.

Coulson - « Cette planète n'a vraiment qu'un seul décor ! On marche depuis des heures, et je ne vois rien d'autre que du sable et des collines. » Fit-il, dépité.

May - « La décoration est à refaire. »

Coulson - « Tu vois, je commencerais par le sol. Marcher dans du sable, c'est épuisant. Et ça cache des rochers où l'on se prend les pieds dedans. » Aussitôt dit, Coulson trébucha et se retrouva au sol, glissant sur un mètre dans le sable. « Aïe ! Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je disais ! » Fit-il en colère.

May sourit légèrement, mais la situation n'était plaisante pour aucun des deux. De plus, elle souffrait déjà à chaque respiration, alors rire n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée dans ces conditions. Coulson se releva de sa chute et rejoignit sa partenaire qui regardait le sol, là où il avait trébuché. Elle était intriguée et Coulson comprit que ce n'était pas un simple rocher qui l'avait fait tomber. May se baissa et creusa légèrement autour de l'objet enfouit, puis le sorti avec l'aide de Coulson.

Coulson - « Une boite ? »

May - « Ancienne, regarde les détails. » Fit-elle, retirant le sable des décorations qui ornaient le coffret.

Coulson l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite longue vue, ainsi qu'une lettre écrite à la main avec une encre peu banale.

May - « C'est du sang ? »

Coulson - « On dirait bien … Un des Voyageurs a sûrement écrit ça avant de se rendre compte que leur cause ne valait rien. »

En effet sur ce morceau de papier on pouvait clairement lire : _Cette planète, c'est la mort. La Terre me manque, les règles ici sont différentes. Je savais qu'être le voyageur signerait ma mort, mais c'était un sacrifice utile au grand projet d'Hydra. Or, l'espoir que nous pensions être le salut de l'humanité n'est pas ce à quoi nous aspirions. Je veux revoir le soleil, retrouver les miens, leur dire la vérité, que ce dieu n'est pas le nôtre. Je crois avoir trouvé la solution. J'espère juste en comprendre son fonctionnement avant la fin._

Coulson - « Et bien, la fin dont il parle a été sa mort. »

May - « Que voulait-il dire par _en comprendre son fonctionnement_? »

Coulson - « Certainement de la longue-vue. »

May - « Pas besoin d'être diplômé pour s'en servir. » S'étonna-t-elle.

Coulson - « Qui sait, il n'était peu être pas très savant. » Dit-il, prenant possession de la longue vue mais laissant la lettre sur place. « Bien reprenons la route. »

May acquiesça et suivie Coulson, cependant elle n'était pas convaincue par son explication et était intriguée par le contenu de la lettre. Malgré tout, elle oublia vite cette idée car la douleur lui prenait déjà toute son énergie, alors elle préféra avancer toujours plus loin, rattrapant Coulson, posant son bras gauche sur son dos. Ils marchaient côte à côte vers l'inconnu. La petite longue-vue leur permettait de baliser le terrain avant de s'y engouffrer, et ainsi éviter les zones désertes et d'éventuelles créatures bien trop véloces pour eux, du moins dans leur état.

Le duo était épuisé, ils marchaient sans jamais rien trouver d'utile à leur survie. Au contraire, ils devaient éviter les créatures peuplant l'endroit, et ainsi éviter de se faire tuer. Comme dit dans la lettre, les règles ici étaient différentes et il était clair que l'Homme n'était pas la race dominatrice de cette planète. Les agents se demandaient donc comment Will avait pu y vivre quatorze ans en esquivant tous les dangers.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient dans un décor qui, bizarrement, leur étaient un peu plus familier. Non pas qu'il ressemblait à la Terre, mais le lieu était la parfaite description que Simmons avait faite de la place où elle et Will avaient vécus. Et Coulson en était convaincu, Will avait survécu toutes ces années ici, une aubaine pour eux car cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient espérer trouver un endroit où se loger.

Après des heures de marches, ils se retrouvèrent entre deux montagnes pour se reposer un peu. May n'était pas sereine, quelque-chose la dérangeait, et elle en fit par à Coulson :

May - « Tu ne trouves pas étrange que Will ait survécu aussi longtemps sur cette planète ? »

Coulson - « Il était pilote, et une formation de militaire, ça aide. »

May - « Le meilleur militaire du monde aurait du mal à s'imposer ici, quand tu vois les habitants, c'est une lutte permanente. » Dit-elle, faisant allusion aux créatures qui leur servaient de repas.

Coulson - « Pourtant, cette partie de la carte a l'air déserte. »

May - « Et ça ne t'intrigue pas plus que ça ? »

Coulson - « Will aussi devait manger, les créatures ont juste compris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre ici, voilà tout. »

May - « Will n'est plus là, alors pourquoi cet endroit est toujours désert ? »

Coulson - « Où veux-tu en venir ? » Fit-il, ne comprenant pas le but de cette discussion.

May - « Qu'à la place de Will, j'aurais truffé le lieu de pièges pour pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles ! » Les yeux de Coulson s'écarquillèrent. « Si les bêtes ne sont pas revenues prendre possession du lieu, c'est que quelque-chose les en empêchent. »

Coulson - « Simmons l'aurait fait remarquer. »

May - « C'est pas elle qui chassait. »

Coulson - « Tu veux dire qu'on est probablement entourés de pièges utilisés par Will pour se nourrir ? »

May - « Ouais … » Fit-elle, posant le regard vers le haut puis vers le bas, cherchant tous objets suspects. « On ne devrait par rester là. Ce qu'on ne voit pas est bien plus dangereux que ces créatures. »

Coulson - « Tu as raison, reprenons la route. »

En effet, l'endroit était truffé de pièges en tout genre, et pour la plupart dissimulés et indétectables tant que l'on n'est pas tombé dessus. Les deux agents se devaient de rester attentifs aux moindres détails qui ne colleraient pas avec le décor. Ils continuaient donc d'avancer dans ce désert, trouvant à peine de quoi se nourrir. Mais leur escapade ne leur rapportait rien de plus, car la planète n'offrait rien, peu importe l'endroit. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à se poser à un endroit, cherchant un genre de grotte pour se protéger des tempêtes de sable qui les empêchaient de respirer et leur piquaient les yeux. Il fallait donc chercher dans les petits coins, entre les petites montagnes et les collines pour espérer trouver une cavité où ils pourraient établir leur camp. La recherche leur fit oublier les dangers de la planète et au détour d'une montagne, Coulson enjamba un rocher pour passer, sans voir la corde tendue à ses pieds, et marcha dessus. Cela eut pour effet d'activer un mécanisme en bois fabriqué de façon rudimentaire, qui fit tomber des rochers situés en hauteur, pile au dessus de Coulson. Ce dernier se rendit compte à la dernière seconde de son geste, mais il était déjà trop tard : les rochers tombaient sur lui à toute vitesse.

Coulson - « Merde ! »

May eut juste le temps de réagir et sauta sur lui pour le pousser hors du danger, mais le temps qu'elle se déplace, les rochers les avaient touchés tous les deux. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, Coulson se serait fait ensevelir complètement. Mais grâce à la réaction de sa partenaire, ils avaient échappés à la plupart des gros rochers et le pire avait été évité.

Ils étaient tous deux au sol, reprenant leurs esprits, attendant que la brume de sable se disperse. May, qui avait déjà énormément de mal à respirer, n'arrivait pas à prendre une bouffée d'air sans avoir la sensation de cracher ses poumons, car le sable l'irritait. Malgré cela, elle parvint à parler :

May - « Phil, tu n'as rien ? » Demanda-t-elle, en toussant.

Coulson releva la tête pour constater les dégâts, retirant comme il pouvait les rochers qui lui étaient tombés dessus : « Je crois que ma jambe saigne, mais j'ai rien de cassé. Et toi ? » Fit-il en s'asseyant, et posa ses mains sur sa cuisse ensanglantée.

May - « C'est bon. »

Coulson la regardait, constatant que la chute avait ravivé la douleur de son épaule. « Je suis désolé, j'aurais dut voir la corde au sol. » Dit-il en cherchant à comprendre comment ce piège avait été posé. Will avait fait en sorte que les rochers instables de la montagne tombent s'ils étaient déséquilibrés. De ce fait, il avait posé de solides bâtons qui les tenaient en place. Et les reliant à une corde prête à être actionnée pour tout faire tomber. « Je … Je vais avoir besoin de toi May … Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça moi-même. »

May - « Faire quoi ? » Dit-elle en se relevant. « Oh, merde ! Phil … »

Coulson avait les mains posées sur sa cuisse droite pour endiguer le saignement, car un des bâtons ayant servi pour faire le piège était actuellement planté profondément dans sa jambe.

Coulson - « Je ne l'ai pas senti sur le coup, mais je dois avouer que maintenant, ça pique. »

May - « Après la cheville, c'est la cuisse, heureusement que c'est la même jambe, sinon tu ne pourrais plus te déplacer. »

Coulson - « Laisse le bout de bois en place pour le moment, faut pas rester là, je crois que j'ai en visu' ce qu'on recherche depuis des heures, regarde. » Dit-il pointant une petite grotte se trouvant non loin de là, à quelques mètres d'eux.

May - « Génial, mais deux minutes plus tôt, ça aurait été mieux. » Dit-elle l'aidant à se lever.

Coulson - « A croire que le sort s'acharne sur nous... »

Ils marchèrent lentement en direction de la grotte. Une fois atteinte, May aida Coulson à se poser, le dos contre la paroi. Le sable ne volait pas jusque dans la grotte, et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée ici, ils pouvaient ouvrir les yeux sans être gênés.

Coulson commençait à ressentir de plus en plus la douleur de sa cuisse, et le fait d'avoir marché le faisait d'avantage saigner. De son côté May s'était retirée, crachant du sang à plusieurs reprises. Les rochers qui lui étaient tombés dessus ainsi que le sable qu'elle avait inhalé ne l'avaient pas arrangée.

May - « Il faut retirer ça de ta jambe. » Dit-elle, revenant au près de son compagnon.

Coulson - « Tu vas pouvoir ? »

May - « Je ne peux pas utiliser mon bras droit, tu souffriras moins si tu le retires d'un seul coup. »

Coulson - « Je ne crois pas avoir le courage de faire ça. S'il-te-plaît … »

May n'était pas enjouée par cette demande. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne réussirait pas à extraire le bambou planté dans la cuisse de Coulson d'un seul coup avec son bras gauche. Elle était droitière, et de ce fait, elle pensait qu'il valait mieux le laisser faire tout seul. Cependant, à la vue de la détresse de son compagnon, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela. Après tout, il l'avait soigné aussi quelques heures plus tôt, répondant à sa demande malgré la douleur que cela avait engendrée.

A suivre …


	10. Chapter 10

May - « Tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle à son compagnon assit les mains sur sa cuisse sanglante.

Coulson - « Oui, s'il te plaît … Je ne pourrai pas le faire seul. » Le supplia-t-il.

May - « Ok … Je vais essayer de le retirer le plus rapidement possible. » Elle prit le morceau de bois qui dépassait, mais à peine avait-elle effleuré le bout que Coulson sursauta sous l'effet de la douleur. « C'est mal partie si tu bouges déjà comme ça. »

Coulson - « Ne fais pas attention, retire juste le morceau. » Dit-il serrant les dents.

May - « Tu es gonflé ! Tu m'as bien fait remarquer que ce n'était pas simple pour toi de me voir souffrir. Mais je te signale que c'est pareil pour moi ! »

Coulson - « Ok, tu as raison c'est jamais simple... Mmh ! Juste retire-le. »

May regardait son visage remplit par la douleur, ce qui lui fit beaucoup de peine. Elle prit donc le bois à pleine main et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Seulement il était profondément enfoncé et malgré toute la bonne volonté il ne bougeait que très lentement. Coulson se mit à crier tant l'opération prenait du temps, et le sang coulait encore plus qu'avant.

May - « Tiens bon, j'ai presque terminé. » Dit-elle pour le réconforter.

Après en avoir extrait une bonne partie, le morceau de bois ne bougeait plus, il était comme coincé. Prit dans la chair, il s'était logé confortablement dans la jambe du directeur et ne semblait plus vouloir en sortir.

Coulson - « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il à la vue du regard effrayé de sa partenaire.

May - « Rien. » Mentit-elle pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Elle devait trouver rapidement un moyen de retirer le reste d'un coup sec sans que Coulson ne bouge pour ne pas causer de dommages irréparables. Soudain, elle se précipita à ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement afin de capter son attention et le distraire de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Coulson fut surprit mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, car sans se décoller de lui, May arracha le bâton sans crier garde. Coulson hurla intérieurement ne s'attendant pas à un baiser si traître, alors qu'elle se retira en appuyant sur la blessure. Le Directeur mit du temps à se remettre de sa surprise, il avait l'impression que sa cuisse était glacée.

Coulson - « Je ne savais pas que même tes baisers étaient dangereux ! » Fit-il stupéfait.

May - « Il fallait t'y attendre en sortant avec moi. »

Elle appuyait un peu plus fort sur le trou béant que le morceau de bois avait laissé car le sang s'échappait abondamment. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas la douleur de Coulson qui malgré tout était moins intense depuis que May avait agit.

Coulson - « Au moins ça a eu le mérite de fonctionner. Merci. » Sourit-il, reconnaissant qu'elle s'en soit chargée plutôt que lui.

May regarda son compagnon et hocha la tête, comprenant pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu le faire. Puis elle lui fit un garrot autour de la jambe, bien serré pour ne pas qu'il perde encore plus de sang, car une importante quantité était déjà sur le sol. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la plaie ainsi et ils n'avaient rien pour suturer. De ce fait, May prit de la terre comme l'avait fait Coulson pour elle et lui en étala généreusement sur la blessure.

May - « Tu ne pourras pas bouger la jambe avant quelques jours. »

Coulson - « Je sais. » Dit-il constatant l'état de sa cuisse. « Tu vas devoir chasser seule … Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ça. »

May - « Non c'est bon, ne t'en fait pas. L'important c'est que tu te repose, je vais faire du feu. »

Coulson - « Comment ? »

May - « Je vais gérer. »

Les deux agents du SHIELD étaient tous deux dans un état critique. Coulson était cloué dans la grotte à attendre que sa jambe guérisse un minimum avant de pouvoir la bouger. Quand à May, elle devait donc se débrouiller toute seule malgré son épaule qui n'était pas rétablie.

Deux heures étaient passées depuis que Coulson s'était meurtrie la jambe. Il s'était endormi dans la grotte tandis que May était partie chercher du bois pour le feu. Sur le chemin, elle avait trouvé une petite créature qui allait leur servir de repas. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à lui faire la peau puisque lancer un couteau dans le crâne avait suffit à la tuer. May revenait donc à la grotte, posa sa proie dans un coin et se mit à préparer le terrain pour y faire naître un feu. Elle se ravisa vite, comprenant le léger handicap qu'était le sien. Faire du feu avec un bras allait poser problème et pas qu'un peu. Elle voulait que Coulson se repose, ce qu'il signifiait qu'elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix : May retira le bout de tissu qui tenait son bras droit en place pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Elle le bougea avec difficulté, et avait beau aller le plus doucement possible il était engourdie et le mouvement correspondait à son épaule qui protesta en conséquence. La douleur se réveillait mais elle prit quand même la décision d'utiliser ses deux bras et commença à frotter deux morceaux de bois entre eux pour faire du feu.

Coulson commençait à émerger doucement de sa sieste, l'odeur de la viande grillée le fit vite ouvrir les yeux. May était assise en face du feu, grillant la créature qu'elle avait chassé plus tôt. Coulson se redressa, tenta de bouger en vain car sa jambe ne lui permettait aucune folie. Il vit un morceau de viande tendu par sa partenaire et le saisit en la remerciant. Il prit une grosse bouché car il n'avait pas mangé depuis des heures maintenant, mais son regard se porta sur elle :

Coulson - « Tu peux bouger ton bras ? »

May - « Pas vraiment, mais je n'avais pas le choix. »

Coulson - « Tu me dis que je dois me reposer et ne pas bouger, mais tu ne suis même pas tes propres conseils. »

May - « Tu avais besoin de manger pour tout le sang que tu as perdu. »

Coulson - « Et toi non ? » Demanda-t-il, voyant qu'il était le seul à se restaurer.

May - « La douleur me coupe l'appétit. »

Coulson resta un moment statique, la fixant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre dans cette situation. Comme les jours précédents, il ne pouvait pas la soulager, et actuellement c'est surtout lui qui avait besoin de réconfort. Leur chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles ne rendait pas leur survie très aisée. Au contraire, cela empirait encore plus chaque jour passé sur cette planète.

Après avoir mangé, Coulson était encore sonné des événements et se rendormit quasiment aussitôt. Il avait seulement eu la force de remercier sa compagne pour le repas et s'était assoupie peu de temps après. De son côté May l'avait suivie dans les bras de Morphée malgré son état actuel.

Plusieurs heures étaient passée, les deux agents dormaient toujours, seulement l'un d'eux avait un sommeil plus agité que l'autre : il s'agissait de May. Elle était couchée sur le dos et son souffle était rapide. L'eau commençait à perler sur son front, signe que sa fièvre avait augmenté depuis la dernière fois. Le fait d'avoir dut utiliser son bras n'avait pas arrangé son affaire et la douleur commençait à la faire délirer. Se réveillant en sursaut, elle se redressa et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Sa blessure la faisait souffrir et cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Elle voulu se lever mais s'arrêta après avoir entendu une voix qui lui semblait familière mais ce n'était pas celle de Coulson. C'était la voix d'une petite fille, visiblement apeurée, que May voyait souvent dans ses cauchemars :

 _Katya - « J'ai peur... »_

May leva la tête en direction du son et fit face à Katya, la petite fille qu'elle avait tuée au Bahrain. Mais bizarrement cela ne la choquait pas, la fille n'était pas censé être ici et pourtant May ne saisissait pas que cette situation était impossible. Soudain elle ne sentait plus rien, ni douleur ni chaleur. Elle fixait la petite fille ne réalisant même plus qu'elle se trouvait sur cette maudite planète. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux, seule comptait alors cette fille qu'elle voyait si souvent lorsqu'elle s'endormait. Pourtant elle était bel et bien éveillée, la fièvre la faisait simplement halluciner.

La petite fille s'avança alors très doucement vers May, la fixant avec le même regard de haine que celui du Bahrain.

May - « N'approche pas ! »

Surprise par le ton qu'elle venait de prendre, la fille s'arrêta après seulement trois pas. Elles étaient toute les deux face à face, s'observant pour savoir laquelle des deux agira en première. Mais rien ne se fit puisque Katya prit la parole. Une voix que seule May était en mesure d'entendre, une voix tremblante et triste.

 _Katya - « Tu m'as tuée ... »_

May - « Je … Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. » Dit-elle alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

 _Katya - « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée te toucher? Je voulais simplement prendre ta main. »_

May - « Je devais sauver mon équipe … De toi ! »

L'hallucination devenait plus forte et plus précise pour May. Sa fièvre ne faiblissait pas, ce qui n'était qu'un mirage pour les autres était la réalité pour elle. L'agent commença à bouger vers la petite fille, mais le bruit réveilla Coulson qui tenta d'émerger de son lourd sommeil.

 _Katya - « Viens, viens avec moi. »_

Le Directeur ne comprenait pas vraiment la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Pour lui, May était juste éveillée, fixant simplement le mur. Mais il comprit vite de quoi il retournait quand elle se mit à parler dans le vide :

May - « Que veux-tu ? »

 _Katya - « J'ai besoin d'aide ... J'ai besoin de l'aide d'une mère, je veux ton aide. »_

Coulson - « May, à qui parles-tu ? » Fit-il intrigué, tentant de ramper vers elle.

May - « Cette fois, je te sauverai. » Dit-elle, se levant dans le but de suivre la petite fille qui s'en allait vers les montagnes.

Coulson - « Melinda tu hallucines ! Arrête-toi ce n'est pas réel ! » Cria-t-il, comprenant enfin à la vue de la sueur qui coulait sur le visage de sa partenaire.

Coulson accéléra la cadence pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne parte trop loin de lui. May fit quelques pas, elle se trouvait à l'entrée de la grotte mais fut stoppée par deux bras l'entourant fermement. Elle se retourna et vit que Coulson la retenait malgré sa jambe en sang.

Coulson - « Calme-toi, tu es en train de délirer ! »

May - « Lâche-moi ! » Dit-elle en se débattant.

Coulson - « Reste là, c'est dangereux dans ton état. » Fit-il resserrant son étreinte avec toutes les forces qu'ils lui restaient. Il avait un mal fou à la contenir, cette femme était forte et son hallucination l'avait libéré de toute douleur.

May - « Je peux sauver la petite fille, je le dois ... »

Coulson - « Elle n'est pas là, ce que tu vois n'existe pas. Katya est morte ! »

May - « Elle est juste là. Laisse-moi régler le problème. »

Soudain, May se retourna et donna un grand coup dans le visage de Coulson qui se retrouva projeté au sol. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle hostilité de sa part. Il avait deviné que comme dans ses cauchemars, May se croyait de nouveau au Bahrain. Il comprenait ce besoin de sauver à tous prix la petite fille. Il se relava comme il pu et porta son regard sur May. Contre toute attente elle était encore dans la grotte, lui faisant face, comme si une partie d'elle-même savait qu'il ne fallait pas partir. Cependant son regard disait tout autre chose, un regard noir comme elle en arborait souvent. Coulson se trouvait alors dans une situation assez compliqué : sa jambe saignait, mais il parvenait malgré tout à se tenir debout entre elle et la sortie. Mais plus inquiétant il faisait face à la Cavalry qui était prête à lui mettre une bonne correction. Il se devait de la stopper car elle était toujours délirante, mais pour son plus grand malheur, il ignorait comment agir.

May - « Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin. »

Coulson - « Reviens sur Terre ! Euh … Non, mauvais jeu de mots. » Fit-il levant les yeux au ciel.

May - « Écarte-toi. » Dit-elle s'avançant vers lui, serrant son poing droit probablement destiné à son compagnon. Un poing ferme et décisif, laissant apparaître les veines sur le dessus preuve de la force qu'elle dégageait.

Coulson - « Stop ! Ne lève pas ton poing et reste où tu es. »

Il était clair que Coulson était effrayé par ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Après tout, qui n'avait pas peur d'elle ? Il se demandait comment il pouvait se sortir de ce merdier sans qu'aucun des deux ne soit blessé. Cependant, il dut se résoudre à une chose : il ne faisait pas le poids. Dès lors, il lui était impossible de ne pas lui faire mal pour l'arrêter. Fermant les yeux un bref instant, il décida finalement de se battre contre elle.

Coulson - « Oh merde May, tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! Je suis désolé. »

Elle fonça sur lui, l'assénant d'un énorme coup dans le ventre. Coulson se plia en deux, tant la force qu'elle déployait lui coupait le souffle. May continua dans son élan et lui mit un uppercut qui lui fit une entaille en travers du sourcil. Coulson porta sa main sur son front, essuyant le sang qui en coulait. Il était épuisé, blessé, et le combat ne tournait clairement pas en sa faveur. S'il voulait l'arrêter, ou du moins tenter de stopper sa rage, il devait la frapper là où elle souffrait déjà. Phil prit alors son courage à deux mains et il lui asséna un énorme coup sur sa blessure à l'épaule avant qu'elle ne le touche encore une fois. May hurla et tomba à genoux sur le sol, tenant fermement son épaule, les dents serrés. Elle s'évanouie peu de dans après sous les yeux de Coulson. Ce dernier s'effondra à son tour, il saignait beaucoup mais il ne pouvait décoller son regard d'elle. Lui avait-il fait si mal au point qu'elle s'évanouisse ? Probablement, cependant, il devait d'abord s'occuper de lui avant toutes choses.

Les heures passèrent, Coulson avait réussit à stopper son saignement seul. Il n'aurait pas dut bouger, mais la situation l'avait exigée. Il se reposa, tout en s'assurant que la fièvre de sa partenaire baisse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle recommence, prendre des coups avaient déjà été assez douloureux comme cela. Coulson s'était donc assuré qu'elle ne bouge plus, une sécurité aussi bien pour elle que pour lui.

May était dans les vapes, assise dos au mur de la grotte la tête baissée. Le temps avait passé, tout était calme, elle se réveilla doucement en ouvrant progressivement les yeux avant de relever enfin la tête. Sa vision était floue, elle mit un certain temps à émerger et à se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais sa mémoire flanchait, elle avait comme un gros trou noir à la place de ses souvenirs de ces dernières heures. Elle voulue se relever mais constata que ses mains étaient solidement attachées dans son dos. La position de ses bras tirait énormément sur sa blessure, elle chercha donc un moyen de se défaire de ses liens mais une voix l'arrêta :

Coulson - « Ne cherche pas à te déboîter le poignet, tu es attachée de façon à ce que tu n'y arrives pas. »

May porta son regard vers l'homme assit à sa gauche avant de répondre : « Pourquoi ? »

Coulson - « Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

May - « Non. » Dit-elle avec un rictus de douleur.

Coulson - « La fièvre t'as fait halluciner, tu croyais voir Katya et tu m'as frappé. »

May - « Que … Je suis désolée. » Fit-elle, désopilée par cette révélation.

Coulson - « Ce n'est rien, mais j'ai quand même préféré prendre mes précautions. » Sourit-il, pointant les cordes de fabrication maison qui retenaient les mains de May.

May - « C'est malheureux d'en arriver là. » Dit-elle, s'en voulant énormément.

Coulson - « Et bien, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. » Rétorqua-t-il, glissant vers elle.

May - « Tu m'étonnes... » Son regard se porta vers la jambe de Coulson. « Je t'ai fait mal ? » Questionna-t-elle, ayant peur de la réponse.

Coulson - « Tu as de la force. Et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour me relever. » Il posa sa main sur le front de sa partenaire qui le regardait avec un dégoût pour elle-même. « Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, c'est une conséquence de la douleur de ton épaule. Ce n'est pas quelque-chose que tu peux contrôler. »

May - « C'est censé me faire déculpabiliser ? »

Coulson - « Bien sûr. » Sourit-il.

May le fixait, heureuse qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. « Tu veux bien me détacher maintenant ? Cette position me tue l'épaule. »

Coulson - « Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir la supporter encore un peu. »

May acquiesça « Je comprends... »

Coulson lui sourit, réfléchissant quelque-peu avant de dire : « Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il faut faire pour te stopper ? Heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme toi. »

May - « Je te remercie. » Répondit-elle, haussant les sourcils.

Coulson - « Quoique, tu déteins sur Daisy … » Il s'arrêta voyant la fixation que sa partenaire avait à son attention. « Mais c'est ce qui fait de vous d'excellents agents. » Poursuit-il.

May - « Ne te rattrape pas aux branches. Profite-en temps que j'ai les mains liés. » Suggéra-t-elle.

Coulson - « Tu as raison ! » Dit-il, une lumière dans les yeux donnant l'impression qu'il venait de trouver une bonne idée.

May n'eut que pour seule réaction un air interrogateur.

Coulson se colla à elle avant de se soulever pour s'asseoir à demi sur les jambes de sa partenaire. Il posa ses bras sur ses épaules et porta ses mains vers son visage, puis l'embrassa. May se laissait faire même si au bout d'un moment elle recula la tête pour se défaire de l'étreinte.

May - « Ton bras me fait mal. » Dit-elle doucement.

Coulson retira son bras qui était effectivement posé sur la blessure de May. Il faut dire qu'il comprenait mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis. Car lui aussi souffrait énormément de sa blessure à la jambe. D'un certain côté, il avait de la chance qu'il n'y avait pas eut besoin de la lui couper. Si cela avait été le cas, il dégusterait bien plus que maintenant. Cette pensée traversa un court instant l'esprit de Coulson mais il fut vite distrait par la femme qu'il venait de prendre en otage. Elle était poings liés et il était partiellement assit sur ses jambes, restreignant ainsi encore plus ses mouvements. Autant dire qu'elle était à sa merci, fait extrêmement rare dans ce sens, et elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

May - « Tu compte me torturer ? » Questionna-t-elle. « Je comprendrais que tu veuille te venger pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

Coulson ricana quelque peu avant de répondre : « Non restons en là. Je crois qu'on à pas le luxe de se blesser d'avantage. »

May - « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Coulson - « Ça ... » Dit-il, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. « J'ai cru ne pas pouvoir t'arrêter cette nuit. »

May - « C'est pour ça que j'ai le droit au ligotage ? »

Coulson acquiesça de la tête, il avait eu peur. Peur à la fois d'elle, mais aussi de ne pas pouvoir l'aider en l'arrêtant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut à faire face à cette situation. D'ordinaire, il n'avait pas besoin de l'arrêter, elle qui est habituellement si calme et posée. May avait le contrôle sur tout, aussi bien sur ses émotions que sur ses actions. Elle faisait peur, oui, mais jamais aux personnes se trouvant de son côté. C'est la première fois que Coulson se retrouvait réellement contre elle. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait que très rarement ressenti avant, même contre Loki. Cette inquiétude de ne pouvoir réussir à contrer l'autre, cette différence de niveau entre eux, cela l'avait rongé une grande partie de la nuit.

Coulson savait très bien à qui il avait à faire. Il admirait les gens dotés de capacités hors du commun, capables de grandes choses. Il était convaincu qu'une équipe de personnes comme cela pouvait changer le monde. À l'instar des Avengers, Coulson avait réuni sa propre équipe au sein du SHIELD. Agissant dans l'ombre, c'était pour lui le moyen de mettre leurs talents au service des autres. Cependant il savait aussi que cela pouvait être une chose dangereuse si elle n'était pas contrôlée. C'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire en tant que directeur, il se devait de contrôler les membres de son équipe. Et May à ses côtés l'aidait beaucoup. C'est pourquoi lui faire face avait été un sacré défi pour lui.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, May fixait son compagnon qui avait les yeux dans le vide. Elle se doutait bien que la nuit n'avait pas été simple pour lui non plus. May connaissait sa force et ses capacités, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'imaginait jamais ce qui arriverait si elle perdait le contrôle. Elle ne voulait pas savoir tout les dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer, mais en avait tout de même une bonne idée.

Coulson se libéra de ses pensées et posa sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire, l'enlaçant très fort. Il laissa alors ses émotions prendre le dessus comme pour relâcher la pression des derniers jours. Une larme coula sur sa joue, il avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ce ressenti et n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de pleurer dans le cou de May. Cette dernière était consciente de l'état de son compagnon et ne disait rien, le laissant faire car il en avait cruellement besoin. Coulson était encore très fatigué et il commençait à s'endormir sur elle avant de réaliser qu'à la longue il allait lui faire mal. Ne voulant pas abandonner son sentiment actuel de réconfort à ses côtés, il se dégagea de ses jambes pour poser la tête au niveau de son ventre. Couché ainsi, les bras entourant la taille de May, le directeur s'endormit avec le sentiment d'être protégé. De son côté May regardait l'homme couché sur elle. Elle le laissa se reposer sans rien dire, sans bouger, c'était sa façon de se faire pardonner. Même si la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas très confortable, elle comprenait que Coulson l'ait gardé attachée. Son épaule la tiraillait toujours, cela en devenait même lassant mais c'était pourtant la réalité et elle devait faire avec.

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle, elle se concentra sur sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Grâce à cela, elle trouva enfin l'apaisement et s'endormit progressivement, veillant comme à son habitude sur son partenaire.

Les deux agents dormirent une nouvelle fois sur cette planète qu'ils espéraient de tout cœur quitter un jour.

A suivre …


	11. Chapter 11

Peu importe les événements, la vie devait reprendre son cours habituel. Malgré les difficultés et les embûches, personne ne pouvait changer le passé. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait, et telle était la triste vérité. L'équipe réalisait enfin que chacune de leurs actions avaient des conséquences, et qu'il fallait en payer le prix. Leurs choix avaient conduit Coulson et May sur Maveth et avaient permit à Ward de prendre la fuite. Ils avaient tout fait pour réparer leurs torts, mais ils payaient maintenant le prix de leurs erreurs.

Plus le temps passait, moins ils voyaient le bout du tunnel. Ils commençaient à croire que c'était le destin qui voulait cela, car l'exploit serait de pouvoir changer le passé. Hors, à l'instar du futur, le temps est inébranlable. Il fallait donc devoir se résoudre à une chose : Tourner la page.

 _Base du SHIELD :_

Toute l'équipe était réunie dans le labo, écoutant très attentivement ce que les deux scientifiques avaient à leur annoncer. Leurs inhabituels tons graves ne présageaient rien de très enthousiaste pour la suite. Mais ils trouvèrent tout de même la force d'écouter jusqu'à la fin leurs deux collègues :

Simmons - « Je crois … Que nous devons faire confiance à May et Coulson. » Dit-elle, gênée mais sûre d'elle.

Daisy - « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Vous avez trouvé quelque-chose ? »

Simmons - « Non. Comment dire cela … » Répondit-elle apeurée face aux regards insistants des autres. « La clef du problème est entre leur mains. »

Mack - « Quoi ? »

Fitz - « Ce que Simmons tente de dire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir le portail. Du moins, pas de notre côté. » Devant les regards interrogateurs, il se sentit obligé de leur faire un schéma afin d'expliquer le problème. « Regardez, nous sommes sur Terre, ok ? May et Coulson sont piégés sur Maveth et le seul passage entre les deux ce trouve être le Monolith. Sauf que pour créer un point de passage, il faut qu'il se situe autant de notre côté que le leur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Daisy - « Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Simmons - « Qu'un point de passage va dans les deux sens. »

Fitz - « Nous avons détruit notre Monolith, mais il ne servait qu'à se rendre de l'autre côté. Nous savons qu'un passage se forme sur l'autre planète quand il était activé. Jusqu'ici, nous étions toujours passés a travers, que ce soit pour l'aller ou le retour. Mais imaginons que l'ouverture ne vienne pas de notre Monolith, mais d'un sur Maveth. Une ouverture se créerait alors sur Terre sans avoir besoin de l'activer de ce côté ici aussi. »

Lincoln - « Attendez. Vous croyez qu'il existe un Monolith sur Maveth ? »

Simmons - « Comme je viens de le dire : cela va dans les deux sens. Si la Terre possédait un Monolith, alors Maveth aussi. »

Daisy - « Mais s'il y avait eu un moyen de revenir via l'autre planète sans aide extérieure, pourquoi personne n'avait réussit avant ? »

Fitz - « Personne ne savait faire fonctionner le Monolith avant nous. Donc personne ne l'avait ouvert délibérément. »

Simmons - « Avant d'utiliser le château ou les pouvoirs de Daisy, il ne s'ouvrait qu'une courte période et de façon aléatoire. Mais grâce à Fitz, on avait réussit à le contrôler pour le maintenir ouvert. »

Fitz - « Mais c'est aussi ce qui l'a détruit. Et à cause de cela, seuls May et Coulson peuvent en ouvrir un de leur côté. »

Mack - « En supposant qu'ils le trouvent, là où personne ne l'avait trouvé même après des siècles. »

Simmons - « Il ne ressemble peut-être pas exactement au nôtre. Cette planète a vécue, plus que la Terre, il peut donc très bien être sous terre comme prit entre deux montagnes. »

Fitz - « Ou même à l'instar de celui-là, déjà détruit. Nous ne savons même pas s'il est toujours actif, mais c'est leur seul espoir. »

Daisy - « Donc espérons qu'ils le trouvent encore utilisable, c'est ça ? »

Fitz et Simmons acquiescèrent, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient échoués. May et Coulson étaient maintenant, sans le savoir, seuls maîtres de leur destin. Mais le SHIELD devait avancer, l'équipe se sépara pour retourner à leurs occupations, devant tourner la page sans forcément fermer le livre. Les jours passèrent, mais ils guettaient toujours le moindre signe de vie de leurs deux compères. L'espoir, c'est ce qu'ils les faisaient tenir. Même si la vie continuait, l'équipe avait l'espoir qu'ils trouvent le moyen de revenir par leur propres moyens, après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

 _Maveth :_

Le couple avait dormi des heures durant, impossible de dire avec précision combien de temps ils avaient dormi. La fatigue, leurs blessures et surtout la perte d'espoir les avaient fait s'écrouler comme des masses. Ils avaient été plongés dans un sommeil plus longtemps qu'une bonne nuit de récupération. Peut être même deux, qui sait, car sans soleil, leurs corps ne réagissaient pas comme sur Terre et leur horloge interne s'en trouvait déréglée.

Ils finirent tout de même par émerger après de longues heures passées dans une seule position, leur corps entier était engourdi, les obligeant à bouger au risque de finir par prendre racine. Ils ouvrirent les yeux presque ensemble, l'un des deux ayant bougé, réveillant certainement l'autre par la même occasion. Quand Coulson émergea, il se remémora ses derniers souvenirs. Mais le fait qu'il avait la tête sur le ventre de sa partenaire le fit se relever d'un coup, ne sachant pas si son poids l'écrasait vraiment ou non. Or, à la vue du regard qu'elle lui lançait, la réponse lui convenait puisqu'elle avait un léger sourire de coin de lèvre.

May - « J'espère qu'au moins, c'était confortable ? »

Coulson - « Assez oui. C'est toujours mieux que de dormir à même le sol. » Dit-il, pour la taquiner.

May - « On dira ça ... » Fit-elle, accompagnée d'un petit regard qui en disait long. « Pourrais-tu me détacher cette fois ? »

Coulson - « Bien sûr. » Répondit-il, se précipitant sur les liens afin de la soulager au plus vite. Car passer des heures dans cette position n'était pas idéal pour son épaule. Il n'osait alors imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

May - « Merci. »

Le soulagement fut immédiat à la seconde où ses mains furent libérées. Même si bouger son bras droit lui était encore douloureux, cela n'était rien en comparaison de ces dernières heures.

Coulson - « Ta fièvre a baissée. Mais juste au cas où … Tu ne vois personne d'autre ici ? »

May - « Tss … » Fit-elle le regardant de travers.

Coulson - « Tant mieux ! » Lui sourit-il en retour. « Bien, je ne sais pas toi, mais cette expérience m'a fait réaliser quelque-chose. »

May - « Que tu avais peur de moi ? » Dit-elle d'un ton blasé.

Coulson - « Euh … Oui, mais pas seulement. Je n'ai pas envie de rester les bras croisés à attendre ici sans rien faire. Je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre notre destin en mains et de trouver de quoi vivre correctement sur cette planète, ou de rentrer chez nous ! »

May sourie à ces propos, elle n'aurait pas dit mieux. Elle était du genre à se battre, il était donc hors de question de jouer les victimes plus longtemps. « Alors bouge ton cul de là ! Car tu es toujours sur mes jambes. »

Réalisant qu'elle disait vrai, Coulson se releva aussitôt avec un sourire dessiné sur son visage. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais il ne voulait pas rester là plus longtemps, il devait bouger. Il tendit sa main à sa partenaire, qui la saisie pour se lever à son tour. Après avoir passé des heures sans bouger, se remettre en route leur demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Mais cela en valait la peine, car ils ne comptaient pas finir ici, du moins pas sans se battre.

Coulson - « Je prends la longue-vue, elle nous sera utile. »

May - « Bonne idée. Ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-elle, pointant la cuisse de Phil du regard.

Coulson - « Je vais boiter, mais si tu ne te moques pas de moi, ça devrait aller. » Sourit-il.

May - « Ne me tente pas. »

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent à explorer plus en détails cette planète. Coulson prit les devant, boitant comme il l'avait dit et May le suivait de très près au cas où il ne fasse un mauvais pas.

Maintenant, ils en connaissaient les dangers et ne comptaient pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Ils étaient donc extrêmement prudents, utilisant la longue-vue pour baliser le terrain avant d'y poser le pied. Ils marchèrent vers une direction qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée avant. Même Simmons n'avait pas foulé cet endroit, seul Fitz l'avait aperçu de loin une fois lors de son court passage ici. En effet, Coulson avait en ligne de mire une sorte d'ancienne ville extraterrestre morte. Était-ce le salut de leur survie ?

Coulson - « Woaw, tu vois ça ? »

May - « Je le verrais si tu me passe la longue-vue. »

Coulson - « Oh ! Oui, excuse-moi. » Dit-il, lui donnant l'objet.

May - « Une ville ? »

Coulson - « Celle dont Fitz a parlé. »

May - « Il disait que la cause de cette désolation était dut à la créature bannie ici, il y a des millénaires. »

Coulson - « Il n'y a peut-être plus d'habitants, mais elle renferme certainement quelque-chose qui pourrait nous être utile. »

May - « Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. »

Coulson - « Allons l'explorer. »

Après des heures passées dans les différentes rues de la cité alienne, le duo était tombé sur une sorte de temple en plein milieu de la ville. Un peu désespérés par leurs recherches, ils finirent par entrer dans cet immense bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils firent face à une gigantesque salle quasiment vide à moitié en ruine. Mais qui s'apparentait à un lieu de prière, comme on en a sur Terre. À croire que cette civilisation avait son propre dieu et divinité également. Finalement, peut-être étaient-ils plus proches de l'humanité que ce qu'on aurait put croire. May et Coulson avançaient, regardant tout autour d'eux, époustouflés par ce qu'ils voyaient. La tête basculant dans toutes les directions, ce lieu était riche en ornements et décorations qui étrangement se trouvaient en assez bon état, compte-tenu de leur ancienneté. Cependant, leur regard se porta vite en direction d'un support de pierre, finement taillé et sculpté avec de petits rebords. Dessus se trouvait une pierre, un peu étrange, posée simplement en évidence, comme pour la vénérer. Les deux agents s'arrêtèrent un instant devant, admirant à la fois le travail effectué mais aussi cet étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Cette pierre posée de façon à ce qu'on puisse la voir de toute la salle ne leur était pas inconnue. C'est ce qu'ils les interloquaient, car c'était la première fois depuis leur atterrissage sur cette planète qu'ils voyaient quelque-chose de familier.

Coulson - « Cette matière … On dirait, non ça ne peut pas être ça. Ça ressemble au Monolith ! »

May - « Au Monolith mort tu veux dire, regarde dans quel état il est. On le reconnaît à peine. »

Coulson - « Après tout, cette endroit est mort depuis des siècles. » Fit-il un peu dépité. « Mais peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'être réactivé ? »

May - « Peut-être mais avec quoi ? Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce peuple ait sût l'utiliser un jour. »

Coulson - « Ils ne savaient pas que c'était un portail … Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen, May c'est notre chance ! »

May - « Tentons le coup, tu as raison, prenons-le avec nous et trouvons comment l'activer. »

Coulson n'avait pas tort, ils leur suffisaient de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir le portail de nouveau pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais c'était exactement le moyen qu'avaient décrit Fitz et Simmons. Ce morceau de Monolith était leur seul salut.

Le duo sortit de ce temple, Monolith en mains. Ils avaient passés des heures dans cette cité, et la faim commençait à les gagner. Ils se mirent à l'abri en dehors de la ville alienne pour se restaurer. Coulson fit un feu pendant que May chassait quelque-chose de comestible. Ces tâches leur étaient devenues une habitude. Tuer pour survivre, manger avant d'être mangé, tel était leur quotidien. Ils ne se posaient même plus de questions sur la manière de procéder, c'était devenu un automatisme. De ce fait, chacun de leur côté, ils pensaient à un moyen de faire fonctionner le portail fraîchement recueilli. May, qui ne fondait pas trop d'espoir à revoir un jour la Terre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses amis. Ce Monolith prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans son esprit. Elle se disait que c'était finalement un coup à tenter pour revoir les êtres auxquels elle tenait le plus au monde. De retour auprès de Coulson, fixant sa cuisse, elle eut un éclair de génie.

May - « Phil. Je crois savoir comment l'activer ! »

Coulson - « Sérieusement ! Comment ? » Dit-il tout excité.

May - « Le Monolith s'active bien avec des secousses à répétition ? »

Coulson - « Oui, même que Daisy pouvait l'ouvrir sans aide extérieure. Mais on n'a pas ses pouvoirs. »

May - « Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de pouvoirs ? »

Coulson - « Comment ça ? Parle, dis-moi ! »

May - « Quand tu es tombé dans le piège de Will, les rochers ont créé des tremblements. » Les yeux de Coulson s'ouvrirent à l'ouverture de son esprit comprenant l'idée. « Si on réussit à activer un autre de ces pièges sans se faire tuer, ... »

Coulson - « Les tremblements causés pourraient ouvrir le portail. » Le coupa-t-elle, finissant sa phrase.

May - « Oui, c'est l'idée. »

Soudain, l'espoir renaissait. Coulson bondit sur ses jambes, non sans douleur, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il embrassa généreusement sa partenaire, reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé la solution. Cependant, elle se décolla assez rapidement afin de l'avertir :

May - « L'ennui c'est qu'on n'aura que très peu de temps pour passer à travers. »

Coulson - « Peu importe, nous avons une chance de retourner sur Terre. On doit essayer ! »

Will avait passé des années sur cette planète, elle était donc chargée de pièges créés par ses soins. Le duo n'avait donc que l'embarras du choix : trappes en tous genres, cages piégées, filets, bambous coupant, rochers tombant … Il leur fallait trouver le bon sans tomber dedans par mégarde.

Coulson - « Même si je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir, il nous faudrait un gros éboulement de pierre. »

May - « Cherchons vers les montagnes. Et fait attention à toi ! »

Après cet avertissement, Ils se dirigèrent vers les montagnes, non loin de l'endroit où le premier piège avait été aperçu. Le paysage était rempli de falaises et de collines, rendant les rares points de passages labyrinthiques. Coulson avait du mal à marcher car le sol sur lequel ils évoluaient n'était pas droit mais en pente, de ce fait son pied se tordait sans cesse, lui causant d'autres dommages dont il préférait ne rien dire. Après tout, s'ils avaient le moyen de rentrer, il se fichait bien de sa jambe, se disant qu'il réglerait le problème plus tard. May observait avec insistance la zone, elle faisait attention à chaque détail, afin de repérer les pièges et surtout celui dont ils avaient besoin.

L'évolution était difficile, ce qui leur prenait du temps. Mais ils finirent cependant par déboucher devant deux grosses falaises côte à côte, ne laissant qu'un très léger point de passage entre les deux. Bizarrement, leur instinct leur disait que cet endroit était le bon. Sentant venir le piège à plein nez, May si engouffra afin de s'en assurer, laissant Coulson en retrait. Ce dernier se posa contre la paroi rugueuse pour se reposer, mais il ne quittait pas des yeux sa partenaire, la peur au ventre, il priait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. May avançait prudemment et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

May - « Bingo ! »

Coulson - « Tu as trouvé ? »

May - « Oui, regarde au-dessus de moi, c'est prêt à s'effondrer. Et à mes pieds, il y a une corde tendue, prête à céder. Tu peux venir avec le Monolith jusqu'à moi, il n'y a pas de danger. »

Coulson s'exécuta, extrêmement heureux d'expérimenter leur idée. Il plaça le Monolith juste à côté de la trajectoire des rochers, tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher la corde pour finir enseveli. Il recula d'un pas, se plaçant à côté de May.

Coulson - « J'espère de tout cœur que ça va marcher. Comment on procède ? »

May - « La corde est sous la trajectoire des rochers donc il faut la trancher à distance. » Dit-elle sortant son couteau. « Je vais le lancer et couper cette corde, après quoi on n'aura que quelques secondes pour passer à travers le portail. »

Coulson - « En supposant qu'il s'ouvre. »

May - « Oui. »

Coulson - « Si on ne s'en sort pas, saches que je n'ai qu'un regret dans ma vie : Ne pas avoir avoué mes sentiments envers toi plus tôt. »

May le fixa, sans rien dire, ses lèvres affichaient progressivement un sourire. « Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé. »

Coulson s'avança vers elle, il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il posa ses mains sur le visage de la femme qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Imprimant dans sa mémoire cette image d'elle, comme si c'était pour la dernière fois. Elle le regardait en retour, les yeux remplis d'amour. Ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement, insistant longuement. Ils savaient tous deux que ce baiser pouvait être le dernier. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était extrêmement dangereux. Mais ils étaient prêts à en payer le prix, car ils ne voulaient pas finir leurs jours sur cette planète, loin de tout. Même s'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient choisi de vivre en protégeant les autres, et ici c'était impossible. Ils se disaient que quitte à vivre, autant le faire avec ce choix. Coulson et May préféraient mourir ensemble de cette façon que de vivre retirés du monde à jamais. Ils se décolèrent enfin, déterminés à en découdre. Ils jouaient avec le feu, mais d'une certaine manière, leur situation n'était pas si différente des autres. C'était comme un résumé de leur vie, face au danger, seulement cette fois s'ils risquaient leur vie, ce n'était pas pour les autres, mais pour eux-mêmes.

May arma son couteau, prête à le lancer pour trancher la corde qui retenait le mécanisme visant à faire s'effondrer la roche. Le tremblement causé aura alors pour effet d'activer le Monolith et ils pourraient passer au travers. Ils devaient simplement être rapide, et ne pas se faire prendre dans l'avalanche.

Coulson prit la main de sa partenaire et se positionna prêt à bondir. Après un bref regard à son compagnon, May tira son bras en arrière et lança le couteau. Avec une précision déconcertante, la lame trancha net la corde et le mécanisme se déclencha. La roche tomba violemment au sol dans une poussière qui leur brouilla la vue. L'air était quasiment irrespirable, et il ne voyait presque plus rien. Ils ne se lâchaient pas la main, afin d'être sûr que l'autre était toujours là.

Comme prévu, l'éboulement fit trembler toute la zone, le duo devait donc lutter contre de fortes secousses. May parvenait à peine à entrevoir le Monolith pourtant à un mètre d'eux. Mais elle vit tout de même que son état changea brusquement, passant de solide à liquide. Elle fit signe à Coulson que c'était le moment ou jamais. Ce dernier courut vers le portail, tirant sa partenaire avec lui. Tout deux franchir le passage ainsi créé, et ce dernier se referma aussitôt car l'éboulement prit fin rapidement.

Dés lors, le calme s'installa sur la planète. On ne voyait plus rien, tant la poussière et le sable avait prit place dans l'atmosphère. Il était impossible de distinguer si oui ou non les deux agents avaient réussit à passer le portail. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, aucun bruit, seul restait le Monolith... Qui se trouvait maintenant en morceau.

A suivre …


	12. Chapter 12

Un portail s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux personnes se tenant fermement la main. Le duo avait traversé le passage et ils étaient encore en vie.

May et Coulson avaient réussi l'impensable : revenir par leur propres moyens de Maveth ! Personne n'avait jamais accompli un tel exploit avant. Ils avaient donc traversé le portail avant que l'effet ne se dissipe et arrivèrent donc sur Terre. Cependant, pas vraiment à l'endroit escompté. Ils se doutaient bien que le point d'atterrissage n'allait pas être en plein New York, mais de là, à tomber sur un milieu tout aussi hostile et peu vivable que Maveth (bien que d'une manière différente), n'était pas prévu non plus. Les deux agents étaient tombés lourdement dans une épaisse couche de neige blanche qui leur glaçait la peau. Quand May releva la tête le visage plein de neige, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Le paysage entier était d'un blanc pur, si pur qu'il rendait la scène presque irréel, même les arbres de la forêt qui les entouraient ne réussissaient pas à changer la couleur du panorama auquel elle faisait face. Coulson n'en était pas moins époustouflé qu'elle par cette blancheur extrême et le froid qui commençait à le tirailler sérieusement. Au moins ils étaient revenu sur Terre, mais c'était bien le seul point positif. Que ce soit sur Maveth ou ici, ils risquaient encore leur vie dans un milieu peu propice à leur survie.

Coulson - « On est revenu ! Regarde ça, on est de retour ha ha ha ! » Fit-il dans la joie d'être de nouveau sur terre.

May - « Je vois ça, mais à quel prix. Où est-on ? »

Coulson - « Je n'en ait aucune idée, dans le nord de quelque-chose j'imagine. Mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche car on est sur Terre de nouveau. » Fit-il prenant sa partenaire dans ses bras en la serrant très fort. « Mhm … Aïe ! J'ai dut tomber sur la mauvaise jambe. »

May - « Pour changer. » Fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Coulson - « Ouais, malheureusement … Bon, que fait-on ? »

May - « On dirait que la nuit va bientôt tomber. Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri du vent et du froid. »

Coulson - « Tu as raison, on marchera demain à l'aube. »

May - « En espérant que cette forêt ne soit pas interminable. »

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux environs, May positionna le bras de Coulson sur ses épaules afin de l'aider à marcher. Ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit abrité par des arbres formant une sorte de terrier avec les troncs et branchages. Assis côte à côte, le duo tentait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leur chaleur corporelle pour cela, car la zone était bien trop humide pour y faire du feu.

La nuit était tombée à une vitesse hallucinante, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus froide qu'à leur arrivée. Seuls et livrés à eux-mêmes, une fois n'est pas coutume, le duo avait du mal à se reposer. Dormir était quasiment mission impossible tant le froid leur glaçait les membres. Ils étaient pourtant rodés à ce genre de situation, mais dans leur état actuel, ils devaient lutter d'avantage. Ils finirent par s'endormir malgré tout, mais c'était surtout dût à la fatigue.

 _Base du SHIELD :_

Malgré l'heure tardive, Daisy était assise dans le labo. La tête dans ses bras, elle dormait paisiblement sur le bureau de Fitz qu'elle avait réquisitionné, utilisant son ordinateur à des fins de recherche. C'était devenu une obsession pour elle, elle devait trouver un moyen de ramener ses amis. Elle fouillait partout sur internet au cas où ils avaient loupé quelque-chose, cherchant toute activité surnaturelle non-expliquée. Daisy avait même pensée à demander à Thor lui-même. Sachant pertinemment que le dieu du tonnerre avait la possibilité de voyager entre les mondes.

Avec toutes ces recherches elle était fatiguée et n'avait même pas prit le temps de bouger jusqu'à son lit. Cette obsession lui coûtait tout son temps libre, entraînant les autres agents dans sa folie. Cependant, personne ne lui en tenait rigueur, après tout, ils admiraient sa ténacité, et continuaient d'espérer grâce à elle.

L'Inhumaine s'était donc assoupie sans véritablement le vouloir. Elle dormait profondément, la bouche ouverte laissant couler sur la table un léger filet de bave. Fitz allait être content …

Soudain, l'ordinateur du scientifique se mit à émettre un petit bip à répétition, affichant aussi une position sur la carte du monde. Daisy se réveilla en sursaut ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'ordinateur s'emballait subitement. Elle fixa donc l'écran, se concentra pour mettre au point sa vision et écarquilla les yeux.

Daisy - « Je dois rêver … mon Dieu ! »

Elle se leva en trombe, allant chercher ses amis sur le champ afin qu'ils puissent voir de leur propre yeux l'énorme découverte de l'Inhumaine. Daisy courue dans les couloirs, étonné de ne voir personne, elle se rappela de l'heure qu'il était et fonça alors en direction des chambres de chacun. Réveillant tous le monde avec une énergie folle qui lui fit prendre un oreiller dans la tête, Daisy dit à tous de venir la rejoindre dans le labo immédiatement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les agents étaient tous présent à moitié endormie à l'endroit indiqué.

Mack - « Daisy, on peut enfin savoir pourquoi tu nous a fait lever à cette heure ? »

Fitz - « Je dormais bien, ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? »

Daisy - « Vu où ils sont, demain, il sera trop tard. »

Simmons - « De quoi tu parles ? »

Daisy - « L'ordinateur de Fitz vient de capter un signal des oreillettes de May et Coulson dans le nord de la Russie. »

Fitz - « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, il a certainement planté. »

Lincoln - « Tu nous a fait lever pour ça ? Daisy, ça suffit, viens te coucher, tu as une tête à faire peur. »

Daisy - « Je ne plaisante pas ! » Dit-elle agacée par les remarques de ses camarades. « En tant que spécialiste, je peux vous assurer que l'ordinateur fonctionne parfaitement. » Soudain, les regards se firent plus à l'écoute. « Pourquoi capterait-on un signal de quelque-chose qui n'est plus sur Terre, hormis le fait qu'il soit de nouveau sur Terre ? »

Lincoln - « Comment c'est possible ? »

Daisy - « Je crois que la théorie de Fitz et Simmons vient de se vérifier. »

Fitz - « Ils auraient réussit à revenir sur Terre seuls… »

Simmons - « Oh mon dieu … Attends, tu viens de dire le nord de la Russie ? »

Daisy - « C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait lever. Si on ne part pas maintenant, ils risquent de mourir de froid ! »

Mack - « Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, allons-y ! »

Sur ces mots toute l'équipe fila dans un quinjet à la rescousse de leurs amis trop longtemps disparus.

 _Russie nord :_

Le soleil se levait tout doucement, mais sa chaleur ne changeait en rien le décor blanc du lieu. Il avait fait très froid cette nuit, neigeant assez fortement durant plusieurs heures. May et Coulson avaient mal dormi, pas étonnant à la vue du temps et de la température.

Les deux agents se trouvaient sous une pellicule de neige, qui les rendait à peine visibles. May se réveilla en première, posant sa tête en arrière, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Blanc, tout était blanc, bien trop à son goût. Coulson ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après elle, et il ne pouvait que constater la même chose. Il tourna la tête en direction de sa partenaire qui fermait les yeux subissant les effets néfastes du manque de soin approprié sur ses blessures. Malgré tout, elle les rouvrit peu de temps après, prenant de la neige dans sa main et la compressa afin de la déposer sur son épaule meurtrie. Coulson fit de même sur sa jambe, espérant calmer les élancements qui ne l'avaient pas lâché de la nuit.

May - « On ne peut pas rester là, sinon c'est le froid qui aura raison de nous. » Dit-elle en se levant, constatant que tout son corps était complètement engourdi.

Elle aida ensuite son compagnon à se mettre sur ses jambes. Ils prirent donc une direction qu'ils pensaient être le sud après avoir observé la nature autour d'eux. Et se mirent en marche, espérant ne pas être tombés trop loin de tout signe de vie.

De leur côté, le quinjet du SHIELD atterrit le plus près possible de l'endroit du signal. Cependant, l'épaisse forêt et les montagnes alentours ne leur permettaient pas de se poser plus près. Ils devaient donc rechercher leurs compagnons à pied en les suivant à la trace.

Fitz - « Le signal n'est pas très précis, ce sont des oreillettes, pas une balise de repérage. Donc ouvrez l'œil. »

Lincoln - « Entendu. »

Daisy - « Ne t'en fait pas, on ne les loupera pas. »

Fitz - « Sur ce point on est d'accord. Oh ! Et j'allais oublier... » Dit-il, s'arrêtant avant de poursuivre : « Cette région du monde est connue pour être une réserve naturelle d'animaux sauvages. Il y a beaucoup d'ours, donc restez sur vos garde, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'en croiser quelques-uns. »

Mack - « C'est rassurant … J'ai bien fait de prendre mon Shotgun-Axe. »

Les autres agents acquiescèrent, heureux d'avoir de quoi se défendre. Cependant, une pensée se fit aussi vers leurs compagnons, qui eux n'avaient pas ce luxe. Il fallait absolument les retrouver au plus vite.

Marchant en suivant le signal qu'émettaient les oreillettes que Coulson avait gardé, plus par réflexe que par réelle utilité, les agents regardaient partout autour d'eux, pour être sûr de ne pas les louper.

Détecteur en main, Fitz se rendait compte que le signal se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Il sourit donc, se disant que leur équipe sera très prochainement au complet de nouveau. Il en fit part à ses amis, ce qui raviva leur visage aussi. La perspective de les revoir en vie, leur fit comme un shoot d'adrénaline, ils redoublèrent donc d'effort et le pas se fit plus rapide malgré cette neige contraignante.

Après plus de deux heures à arpenter la forêt ils finirent par arriver vers les montagnes rendant l'horizon beaucoup moins facile à observer. Cependant, le détecteur commençait à s'emballer, May et Coulson ne devaient donc pas se trouvaient bien loin d'eux.

Fitz - « Ils devraient être dans les parages. »

Daisy - « Je ne vois rien. Pourtant tout est blanc on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à les distinguer. »

Simmons - « Là bas ! » Fit-elle montrant du doigt la base d'une montagne.

Lincoln - « C'est eux ! »

Daisy - « Allons-y. May ! Coulson ! Par ici ! » Cria-t-elle balançant ses bras en l'air.

Cependant elle fut stoppée net par Simmons qui l'averti d'un danger pourtant prévisible :

Simmons - « Arrête ! Ne crie pas tu pourrais déclencher une avalanche. »

Daisy - « Merde, pardon je suis désolée. » Dit-elle, se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

Dans l'excitation elle n'avait pas réalisé le danger potentiel que représentaient les montagnes enneigées. Même si son cri n'avait pas déclenché d'avalanche, il avait eu un tout autre effet, mais pas celui escompté :

Mack - « On a un gros problème... » Fit-il levant son arme en direction du problème en question.

Les autres se retournèrent et firent face à deux ours alertés par les cris de Daisy. Ils étaient debout face aux agents qui eurent un temps d'arrêt, impressionnés par ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Les ours grognèrent et bougèrent les pattes avants dans tous les sens, près à bondir sur leur victimes.

Fitz - « La vache ! Bougez de là, ils vont attaquer ! »

A peine avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase que les ours bondirent sur eux. Mack tira sur l'un des deux et le blessa à la patte avant de se faire éjecter par l'animal. Il se retrouva au sol, son arme projetée à trois mètres de lui. Les autres agents tentèrent d'échapper au deuxième ours, esquivant les attaques de pattes de celui-ci. Mack glissa jusqu'à son Shotgun-Axe et tira de nouveau sur la bête à ses trousses. Il fut vite en panne de munitions et l'attaqua avec la lame au bout de son fusil. L'homme pourtant costaux n'était clairement pas de taille à rivaliser avec une telle force de la nature. L'ours fonça de nouveau sur lui, l'assénant de coups de griffes. Quand il s'apprêta à prendre Mack avec sa gueule, ce dernier lui planta son arme en pleine tête dans un geste désespéré, mais qui porta ses fruits. L'ours tomba sur la neige, inconscient, probablement mort, mais personne n'allait y mettre la main pour le vérifier.

Daisy et Lincoln tentèrent de protéger les deux scientifiques en attirant l'ours vers eux. Mais le problème était de savoir comment ils allaient réussir à s'en débarrasser sachant que Mack était au sol sans munitions. Ils avaient bien essayé de lui tirer dessus avec des DCES mais l'ours était trop puissant pour s'endormir avec cette endotoxine. L'animale se précipita vers Lincoln qui utilisa son électricité pour se défendre, mais sans réel impact sur l'ours. Daisy faisait face à la scène et dut se résoudre à une chose : utiliser ses pouvoirs à son tour pour sauver son compagnon.

De leur côté, May et Coulson n'avaient pas conscience de la bataille qui se déroulait derrière eux. Mais ils avaient néanmoins entendu les appels de Daisy quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils s'étaient donc retournés, cherchant à localiser l'origine des cris, mais tout ce qu'ils virent : c'est une onde de choc qui en un court instant, déclencha une avalanche droit sur eux.

Après cela, plus rien, le noir complet. Plus de douleurs, plus de soucis, plus de froid... C'était comme si en un instant, tous leurs soucis avaient disparus, envolés à jamais. Ils étaient bien, tranquilles, apaisés, sereins. Un peu comme … La mort.

Avait-elle enfin réussie à les atteindre ? Eux, les survivants. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas lui échapper pour l'éternité. Éternité ? Oui, c'était bien la définition de la mort... Tout le monde meurt un jour, même les dieux. Et malgré leur ténacité, ils n'étaient que des Hommes.

 _Base du SHIELD :_

 _Bip … Bip … Bip …_

Un son qui d'ordinaire pourrait être pénible pour toute personne essayant de se concentrer. Cependant là ce n'était pas le cas. Daisy se réjouissait même de l'entendre, pourtant passée en double. Car cela signifiait qu'elle avait réussit. Ils étaient en vie ! Même si leur présence sur un lit d'hôpital était en majeure partie de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire car leur famille n'allait pas être brisée.

May et Coulson étaient tous deux endormis chacun sur un lit du labo. Fitz et Simmons avaient fait en sorte de les avoir le plus près d'eux possible afin de surveiller leur état. Toute l'équipe étaient passé à leurs côtés, se relayant pour leur tenir compagnie. Mais c'est Daisy qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec eux, attendant avec impatience leur réveil.

Cela faisait plus de quatre jours qu'ils les avaient retrouvés et leur état n'avait pas évolué depuis. Simmons avait redoublé d'effort pour soigner toutes leurs blessures, passant deux nuits blanches à surveiller ses deux amis.

Daisy somnolait sur sa chaise, posée entre les deux lits de ses compagnons, afin d'être au plus près d'eux. Mais elle fut attirée hors de son léger sommeil par un mouvement de l'un deux.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est May qui commençait à se réveiller. Elle venait de bouger sa main et Daisy se rapprocha donc aussitôt vers elle. L'Inhumaine était penchée sur le lit de son amie, attendant son réveil. May ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, et porta la main sur son épaule soignée par Simmons. Ne comprenant pas où elle se trouvait et ne sentant plus aucune douleur, elle se releva rapidement en position assise. Dans son élan, elle avait tiré sur les fils auxquels elle était reliée, faisant tomber l'électrocardiogramme par terre. Daisy éclata de rire, rassurée de voir que malgré toutes ses mésaventures, elle n'avait pas perdue sa fougue.

Daisy - « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien. Comment tu te sens ? » Dit-elle, l'entourant de tout cœur avec ses bras.

Peu de temps après, Simmons arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

Simmons - « J'ai entendu un grand fracas, que se passe-t-il ? May, tu es réveillée ! » Fit-elle, la rejoignant pour l'étreindre à son tour.

May - « Daisy, Simm … Comment est-on revenus là ? »

Daisy - « On vous a cherché et repêché dans la neige après l'avalanche. »

Simmons - « Avalanche que tu as déclenchée. » Dit-elle se retournant vers l'Inhumaine.

Daisy - « Oui … Désolée. » Sourit-elle malgré tout avant de poursuivre : « C'est compliqué, mais on te racontera tout quand Coulson sera levé, lui aussi, promis. »

May prit alors conscience, et de ce fait, elle tourna donc la tête vers son compagnons étendu sur le lit voisin : « Phil … » Elle s'apprêtait à se lever vers lui mais Simmons l'en empêcha.

Simmons - « Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Tu récupère juste plus vite que lui. »

Daisy - « C'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez retournés sur Terre par vos propres moyens. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre. »

May - « Et Ward ! Vous l'avez eut ? » Fit-elle avec un regard noir, qui durant un court instant laissait entrevoir la haine qu'elle portait à ce traître. Daisy et Simmons n'osait imaginer son sort s'il se trouvait dans la pièce. Quelque par, cela en disait long sur le calvaire qu'avait été le leur sur cette maudite planète.

Daisy - « Il s'est échappé. » Fit-elle, serrant fermement son poing.

May - « Je vois … C'est certainement mieux pour lui car il va regretter de ne pas être déjà mort. »

Simmons - « Comment c'était, sur Maveth ? »

May - « Exactement comme tu l'avais décrit. Personne ne mérite de finir là-bas. »

Daisy - « Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. »

May - « C'est de la faute de Ward, personne d'autre. Et vous nous avez retrouvés, c'est le principal. Et d'après ce que je peux voir, le SHIELD ne s'est pas effondré en notre absence, alors vous avez bien agit. » Dit-elle reconnaissante pour tout.

Les deux agents lui sourirent. Ils avaient retrouvé les derniers membres de leur grande famille et c'était le principal. Elles laissèrent May se reposer seule avant que les autres membres de l'équipe ne viennent lui tenir compagnie à leur tour.

Un jour plus tard, May ne tenait déjà plus en place sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle qui ne supportait pas d'être mise sur la touche, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever de son lit vers celui de son compagnon. L'état de Coulson ne s'était toujours pas amélioré. Il dormait paisiblement, rien d'inquiétant en soi, mais Melinda avait du mal à l'accepter. Elle avait supplié Simmons de la laisser aller à sa guise dans la base, et avait même troquée sa chemise d'hôpital pour un débardeur et un petit short noir, beaucoup plus confortable à ses yeux. Elle devait néanmoins rester le plus possible dans son lit, mais Simmons avait tout de même abdiquée en lui laissant du mou.

Melinda était debout, le dos contre le mur, les bras croisés, et le regard fixé vers Coulson. Elle observait chaque détail à la recherche d'un mouvement annonçant son réveil. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées par l'entrée de Fitz dans la pièce :

Fitz - « Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lit ? La vue y est la même tu sais. » Dit-il posant un plateau repas sur la table de chevet.

May - « Il ne se réveille toujours pas. »

Fitz - « Ça ne justifie pas d'être debout, n'oublie pas ce que Simmons t'as dit. Tu dois te reposer. »

May - « Je ne peux pas dormir. »

Fitz - « Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

May porta son regard sur le scientifique. Il avait touché juste, elle ne voulait pas laisser Coulson seul. Pas après tout ce qu'il c'était passé : Durant les quatre jours où elle avait dormit, sa mémoire lui était revenue. La nuit où elle avait halluciné, elle avait frappé Coulson à plusieurs reprises. Elle se souvenait enfin d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Et cette scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis son réveil. Elle se remémorait les événements. Elle avait l'image de son compagnon, le regard apeuré par ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire de pire encore. Elle était un danger pour les autres, et cela lui pesait de plus en plus. Elle avait cette rage en elle, en permanence elle se devait de la contenir. Mais malgré son air calme et posé, elle bouillait de l'intérieur, l'empêchant de dormir.

May - « C'est pas aussi simple. »

Fitz - « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu là-bas mais vous êtes en vie, tous les deux. Alors ne fait pas comme si sa vie était encore en danger. Il est tiré d'affaire, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » May ne disait plus rien, fixant Coulson avec insistance. Fitz préféra les laisser seuls, pensant qu'elle gérait comme à son habitude. « Je repasserai plus tard. »

May acquiesça et le scientifique sortit de la pièce. Il rejoignit Daisy et Jemma dans le coin du labo qui discutaient tranquillement. Cette dernière fut intriguée par le regard pensant de son partenaire.

Simmons - « Tout va bien ? Tu es bizarre. »

Fitz - « May s'inquiète que Coulson ne se soit toujours pas réveillé. Elle a l'air de penser que c'est de sa faute. »

Daisy - « Elle ne doit pas, il met plus de temps à récupérer c'est tout. »

Fitz - « C'est ce que je lui ai dis, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense. »

Simmons ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir, prenant ainsi la parole : « Je crois savoir pourquoi elle pense cela. » Les deux agents la regardèrent attendant son explication. « Quand je les ai soignés, j'ai remarqué des marques de lutte. May avait des ecchymoses sur les mains, comme si elle s'était battue récemment. Et Coulson porte des traces qui correspondent à ces marques. » Dit-elle, gênée de l'avoir remarqué.

Daisy - « May n'aurait jamais frappé Coulson, c'est absurde. »

Simmons - « Je ne pense pas que se soit volontaire. Je crois qu'elle a perdu le contrôle. »

Daisy - « Quoi ? Attends, on parle de May là. »

Fitz - « Daisy a raison, ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

Simmons - « Personne ne peut garder un contrôle absolu, même pas May. » Fit-elle, mais les regards insistant des ses deux amis la poussèrent à en dire plus à ce sujet : « Coulson m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne mais … Bien avant que Ward les balance sur Maveth, il est venu me voir voulant des précisions sur les conséquences qu'un SSPT pouvait avoir sur les gens. J'ai comprit qu'il parlait de May et je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter car elle ne nous ferait jamais de mal. Et c'est là qu'il m'a avoué qu'une nuit May avait perdu le contrôle et s'était retrouvée au dessus de lui avec un couteau alors qu'il tentait de la sortir d'un cauchemar. »

Les deux agents écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués par la révélation.

Daisy - « On ne savait pas … » Fit-elle, désolée de l'apprendre de cette manière.

Simmons - « Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Mais quand j'ai vu les marques de lutte j'ai tout de suite comprit. Je pense que la blessure de May n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser quand ils sont tombés sur Maveth et la douleur combinée à la fièvre l'a certainement fait délirer. Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais je crois que Coulson a tenté de l'arrêter et qu'il l'a payé cher. Je suppose qu'elle croit que c'est pour cela qu'il met autant de temps à récupérer. »

May - « Et tu supposes bien. » Répliqua-t-elle, accoudée contre le mur non loin d'eux. Elle les avait rejoints discrètement après que Fitz ait quitté la chambre. May les avaient écoutés depuis le début et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, étonnés et gênés d'avoir discuté dans son dos.

Simmons - « May … Je suis désolée, je … » Elle fut coupée avant de finir sa phrase :

May - « Ne le soit pas. Tu as raison j'ai perdu le contrôle. Mes plaies saignaient beaucoup trop alors j'ai dut les remplir de terre. Même si c'était la meilleure solution, j'en ai aussi subie les conséquences. J'ai crut que ma tête allait exploser et ça ma fait halluciner. Coulson l'a remarqué, et puisque je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, et pour m'empêcher de sortir de la grotte où l'on avait trouvé refuge, on a finit par se battre. Il a essayé de me stopper mais il ne faisait pas le poids. Il a dut me faire mal au point que je m'évanouisse pour que cela s'arrête. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain solidement attachée, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant... » Elle se redressa et fit deux pas vers ses amis avant de poursuivre : « Dormir comme une masse durant quatre jours a fait remonter les souvenirs de cette nuit là. Je me rappelle de la peur dans ses yeux... »

Simmons - « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça peut s'expliquer médicalement. »

May - « J'ai faillit le tuer ! »

Daisy - « Comme moi avec vous ! » Le regard de May se fixa sur l'Inhumaine. « C'est toi qui m'a dit que ce qui nous rendait dangereuses faisait partie de nous et qu'il fallait vivre avec. Mais que d'un certain côté, il nous permettait de protéger les personnes qui comptent le plus à nos yeux. » Soudain la table où Daisy avait posé ses mains commençait à trembler légèrement. « Crois-moi je connais ce sentiments de générer de la peur autour de moi. Mais j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis qui comprennent que parfois, perdre le contrôle n'est pas une option. Ce sont tes propres mots. Apprendre de ses erreurs, ça ne peut rendre que plus fort, Coulson est en vie et je suis sûre qu'il t'a pardonnée. Parce qu'il te connaît, mieux que quiconque. Et surtout parce que vous m'avez pardonné, moi, alors que tout est de ma faute. »

Les paroles de l'Inhumaine résonnait dans sa tête, May ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Fitz et Simmons la regardaient tout en appuyant les dires de Daisy. Ils n'avaient rien à rajouter à cela, tout avait été dit.

May - « C'est juste que … Coulson n'a pas à payer le prix de mes erreurs. »

Fitz - « On fait tous des erreurs, c'est inévitable. »

Daisy - « Sans mon erreur, tout cela ne se serait jamais produit. Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir se blâmer pour ce qui a été fait. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est réparer les dégâts. »

May avait envie de sourire, mais n'en fit rien : « Vous avez raison, je suis désolée... » Elle fixa l'Inhumaine avant de poursuivre : « Commence donc par arrêter de faire trembler la table. » Dit-elle avant de retourner auprès de son compagnon.

Cette explication avait eut le mérite de mettre les choses au clair pour tout le monde. Même si les deux femmes ne disaient rien, en réalité elles mourraient de peur de faire du mal à leurs amis sans le vouloir. C'était une preuve d'amour que tous comprenaient parfaitement bien. Et personne n'allait leur en tenir rigueur pour cela.

Après avoir réussit à stopper les tremblements qu'elle avait provoqué sur la table du labo, Daisy se dirigea vers la chambre des deux rescapés. May était assise sur son lit, fixant comme à son accoutumé son partenaire. L'Inhumaine s'installa à ses côtés, souhaitant lui tenir compagnie, en attendant que Coulson se réveille enfin.

Daisy finie par s'endormir sur l'épaule de May. Cette dernière ne parvenait pas à faire de même, elle fixait toujours Coulson, se remémorant les paroles de ses amis un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient raison, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir quand même.

L'attente lui paraissait interminable, mais son calvaire prit fin quand la tête de Coulson se mit à bouger légèrement. May se releva dans son lit, ce qui réveilla Daisy qui se demanda un court instant ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais quand elle vit May se précipiter au chevet du Directeur, elle comprit aussitôt.

Coulson ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla quelque-peu mais il s'y fit assez vite. La première chose qu'il aperçu fut le visage de sa partenaire. Il lui sourit avant de tenter de se relever.

Coulson - « Melinda... Mmh ! » Sa jambe était douloureuse malgré tous les antidouleurs que Simmons lui avait administré. Il finit tout de même par s'asseoir tant bien que mal.

May - « Ne bouge pas, tu dois te reposer. »

Daisy - « C'est toi qui dit ça ? » Fit-elle, s'avançant à son tour au chevet de Coulson avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

May leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre : « Comment tu te sens ? »

Coulson - « J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit dix ans. Mais je me sens bien. »

Daisy - « Vous avez dormi un peu plus de cinq jours. Il fallait au moins ça pour récupérer. »

Coulson - « Je vois ça. »

May - « Il faut prévenir Simmons. » Dit-elle en se levant, mais Daisy lui mit sa main sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de le faire.

Daisy - « Tu n'as toujours pas comprit, tu ne bouges pas de là ! » Fit-elle allant chercher les autres, les laissant seuls un instant.

Coulson sourit, regardant Daisy s'éloigner. Il baissa ses yeux, constatant que May lui tenait la main depuis son réveil. Elle avait un regard inquiet à son égard, trop préoccupée par l'état de son compagnon. Il releva la tête et prit la parole :

Coulson - « Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? »

May - « Un peu plus d'un jour. »

Coulson - « Je suppose que tu n'es pas restée au lit tout ce temps ? »

May - « Non en effet. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter la pièce pour autant. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu ne te réveillais pas. J'ai cru que c'était à cause des séquelles de notre lutte. »

Coulson - « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ce n'était rien. »

May - « Ne mens pas, je m'en souviens maintenant. »

Coulson ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle finisse par s'en rappeler. « Écoute, ce n'était pas ta faute, et je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour tout ça. Vraiment, tu dois me croire. » Fit-il, l'attirant vers elle afin de l'embrasser.

May se laissa faire, lui entourant la tête avec ses bras, elle finit par baisser la sienne dans le cou de son partenaire. « Je t'ai blessé, je suis désolée. »

Coulson - « Tout va bien, nous sommes de retour maintenant. »

Daisy finie par revenir en compagnie de Fitz, Simmons, Mack et Lincoln. Tous avaient attendu avec impatience le réveil de leurs deux compères, c'était chose faite. Simmons rentra dans son rôle de médecin et examina le directeur. May lui laissa alors sa place et la scientifique se mit au travail. Tout allait bien, rien de grave, la douleur était normale au vue de la blessure de sa jambe.

Ils discutaient tous ensemble, le calvaire était enfin finit. Leur famille au complet, Daisy était comblée de revoir ses deux amis vivant et en pleine forme.

May et Coulson s'était protégés l'un et l'autre, sur Maveth comme de retour sur Terre. Et de leur côté, l'équipe avait tout fait pour protéger les valeurs du SHIELD en leur absence. Ils avaient même fini par retrouver leurs amis pourtant envoyés de force sur une autre planète. Un défi à leur hauteur, un défi Inhumain.

Une fois sur pied, Coulson allait reprendre les rênes de toute cette organisation. Car leur mission est finalement sans fin, en tant qu'Agents du SHIELD, protéger est leur priorité.

FIN.


End file.
